Glass House   By Reyus
by Shadow12300
Summary: Sailor Moon is not mine. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Just using her characters for entertainment.   This story contains mature situations and controversial relationships. You have been warned. This story is not mine it is Reyus SO I DONT DESERVE ANY CRE


The Glass House

Chapter One: Shards of Glass

By Reyus

Rated R (Mature Situations)

Sailor Moon is not mine. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Just using her characters for entertainment.

This story contains mature situations and controversial relationships. You have been warned. However despite of its controversial issues, be open-minded about the story.

Cursed be he that lieth with his sister, the daughter of his father, or the daughter of his mother.

Deuteronomy 27:22

The woman sighed in pleasure as she lay on her back with unhidden satisfaction. Her lover lie next to her, his breathing hard, his velvety smooth skin damped from their recent coupling. She purr next to him, turning to her side and propping her arms to support her head as she gaze pleasingly over him. But her smile faded as she saw his azure eyes staring at the ceiling blankly, his face grim and expressionless.

"When can I see you again?" she heaved velvety, placing a teasing hand against his chest.

The man looked at her with a brief cool look, his face still grim and expressionless. He remained silent, his eyes staring dully at the ceiling.

"You know you're gorgeous," she whispered huskily, planting a small kiss to his shoulder and ignoring his silence. "Absolutely gorgeous."

The man wince at her attempt to show him affection. He slightly moved away from her, his body tense with rigid rejection.

"You haven't answered my question," she continued persistently, her hand began to roam below his torso.

The man stilled with rejection, his face grim and his beautiful mouth curling with distaste. He pushed her hand away and unashamedly moved up to find his discarded clothes lying on the elegant carpet. She watched him with awe, enjoying the magnificent view of his naked body display before her. As he casually dressed himself up, she looked at him with a stricken panic. He was clearly ending their time together.

"Darien, when can I see you again?" she asked in a small voice, sitting up on the bed, looking at him with tearful eyes.

He continued to get dressed as he silently looked at her. He frowned at her tears, his mouth curling with bitter distaste.

"I know we promise this is only for today," she pleaded at him, "but it doesn't have to end."

He stared at her noncommittally and walked casually to gather his belongings. "I told you before," he said coldly, "there is no tomorrow. Just now."

"Why?" she cried pleadingly, hauling the sheets to cover her nakedness. She moved up and walked toward him. "It doesn't have to be like that."

"Goodbye, Anne," he murmured coldly.

Anne Granger looked at her departing lover with stricken eyes. She looked panicked at his retrieving back. "Darien, wait!"

Darien stopped as his hands covered the doorknob of the bedroom. He sighed and waited for her without turning around to see her. "What is it, Anne?"

"I… I… I love you!" she exclaimed daringly, watching his back stiffened with surprise. "I know you told me not to fall in love with you but I did. I couldn't help it. Please, Darien… Say something, anything."

"I'm sorry, Anne," he said softly, his voice surprisingly gentle. "I don't feel anything like that for you. I don't love you. I could never love you."

Anne sobbed at his words. Her heart tearing in pain. "Is it Beryl?"

Darien frowned at the sound of his girlfriend's name. "No, not Beryl."

"You don't love her!" Anne exclaimed, looking at him with hopeful eyes. "You never have. Stay with me, Darien. Forget her, forget anyone else."

Darien smiled bitterly and turned around to look at her. "No, Anne. I told you before; all I can offer you is a casual sex. Nothing more. Goodbye."

"Please, Darien, stay with me," Anne pleaded without pride, "I can't bear living a life without you. Before you, I had nothing as if I was dying each moment of my life."

"Anne, this was never part of the deal," he said gruffly, "I told you before, no strings attached. Go back to your husband. At least he loves you, something I never offered to anyone. I couldn't offer that to you. Go back to Allen."

"Allen!" Anne exclaimed bitterly, her eyes widening with scorn. "My husband the perfect philanthropist who care more about some people in the other side of the world than his wife! I am living a hellish life, Darien! Living in the world of limbo, neither married nor free. With you, I don't feel so alone anymore."

He laughed darkly at her, his eyes blazing with extreme bitterness. "Don't talk to me of hellish life, Anne. There are worse things than being trapped in an unhappy marriage. Much worse."

"Darien… Please stay with me…" she pleaded and began walking toward him but stopped when she met his sharp eyes blazing at her coldly.

He turned around and opened the door with cool casualness. But before he left, he gave her a brief smile and coolly murmured, "goodbye, Anne."

Anne watched in horror as he walked away from her. She looked at the empty space of the open door shatteringly, her eyes tearing in an uncontrollable tears. Weaken by a powerful hurt emotion, her knees cave in, making her slumped at the elegant carpet. She sobbed her heart out, an incruciating pain tearing her heart apart. She had never felt such bitter pain before. She continues to cry to the man she came to love a few weeks ago.

Beryl Morgan sat impatiently in the waiting room of her boyfriend's office. She glared haughtily at the pretty secretary sitting across from her, who's quietly ignoring her by answering quick phone calls and discretely typing some notes. She glanced at the secretary suspiciously, wondering for the nth time if she was one of the whores Darien is sleeping with. The thought of her boyfriend lying in the arms of the lowly secretary infuriated her with violent anger.

"When did he left?" Beryl asked irritatingly, casting the secretary a malevolent look.

The secretary looked at her uncomfortably and fidgeted on her seat. "Since lunch time, about 11: 30 am," she answered with indifferent politeness.

Beryl glared at her again. The new secretary would have been the sixth one in the space of three months. The last five previous ones had made an embarrassing mistake of falling in love with the boss. Something Beryl was not surprised to hear at all.

Beryl sighed to herself as she looks at her watch a dozen times. She gritted her teeth angrily, silently cursing Darien for his indifference. She didn't know why she put up with his discrete infidelities and cold emotional detachment. Darien never pretended to love her, never shown any sign of affections or given her a small token of attachment. He was always indifferent to her as well as the other women he been bedding. The only consolation she got was that no matter how many women he sleeps around with, he always comes back to her.

"It's already 3:30 in the afternoon!" she said exasperatedly, giving the secretary another harsh look. "Lunch ended few hours ago!"

"Mr. Shield did not specifically mention any time of his return," the secretary answered defensively.

"No?" she asked mockingly, "of course, he wouldn't. He never says anything about himself."

The secretary lowered her gaze and began typing again, ending their conversation quietly. Beryl looked at her watch again with unhidden irritation. The bad aspect of surprise lunch was not finding her boyfriend to be in his office.

"I gather the buying of Granger stocks are over?" she said angrily, looking absolutely bored at the secretary. "I don't know why the Shield Enterprise wanted the Granger Biotech so much. It's practically losing money."

The secretary glanced at her briefly and continues to do her work. She remained quiet, ignoring her little comments.

Beryl stared at the floor distantly, a horrible conclusion forming in her head. "Who did Darien had lunch with?"

The secretary looked at her warily, her body tensing with anxiety and discomfort. "I am not in position to tell you, ma'am."

"So he did leave with someone?" Beryl said bitterly. "Who?"

"I'm sorry, I cannot tell you that. You have to ask Mr. Shield himself for that," the secretary answered politely.

"I am not asking again!" she gritted angrily, rising to her feet and walking toward the young woman whose looking very afraid of her. "Who is she?"

"S-she?" the secretary stammered, looking up at the angry woman who's towering over her with frightening eyes. "H-how did you know she was a woman?"

Beryl smirked mockingly. "Of course, it's a woman. It's always a woman."

"Beryl…" a velvety voice drawled behind her.

She froze and turned around with a frown to her face. "Darien, did you have a nice lunch?" she murmured sarcastically.

Darien smiled at the bitterness of his girlfriend's voice. "Yes, I did," he drawled slowly, enjoying the rage on her face. "You should have been there. It was quite… a treat."

Beryl looked at him furiously, her golden eyes blazing with passionate hatred. Her body shook with control anger, her fist curling with bitter rage.

"You look upset," he drawled smoothly, his beautiful azure eyes dancing with amusement, "is something wrong?"

"Who is she!" she lashed out him with passionate anger, "who's the whore you're sleeping with?"

Darien's smile faded and his eyes blaze coldly at her. "Be careful, Beryl, I'm not in the mood for another one of your tantrums."

"Who is she!" she screamed ferociously at him. "Who's the slut you been fu—"

"Enough!" Darien interrupted coldly. "I will not have you screaming at me in the pleasure of my own staff watching you."

He walked away from her and enters his office with a graceful stride. She gritted her teeth and followed him inside, slamming the door behind her.

"Damn you, Darien!" she shouted fiercely. "Damn you to hell and back!"

"Believe me, Beryl," he murmured mockingly, his voice filled with bitter amusement, "I'd been damned long before now."

"Who is she?" she asked again, her voice a little lower but still held the same anger. "Were you with her during lunch?"

He looked at her silently and sat down at the comfortable leather swivel chair behind his desk. He leaned back casually and continues to stare at her as if he's debating whether to tell her or not.

"You know what," she said weakly, looking at him with wounded eyes, "I don't want to know."

He remained silent, his eyes coolly measuring her. His beautiful lip curves in a brief amuse smile that melted her heart and make her longed for more. Beryl hated the power he had over her, hated the way he could manipulate her feelings, hated the way he could make her love him in ways that's beyond reason and logic. Darien never had a long-term relationship with anyone. In fact, he never had a relationship at all. It was always a casual fling to him, women to be used and discarded once he had them. It was one of the mysteries why Darien kept coming back to her after his rendezvous with a recent bimbo that comes his way.

"Are you sure?" he taunted softly, his eyes gleaming with grim cruelty.

Beryl bit her lower lip with uncertainty. She lowered her gaze with shame and self-doubt. She loved him too much to hear his infidelities directly from him. She would rather hear it from someone else than had him lie to her. But he would never lie. Darien never needed an excuse to lie. He would tell her straight out on what she needed to know. She wasn't sure she could the handle the full truth. She rather live a world of lie that he loved only her, if he is capable of love at all, than face the truth that he didn't love her at all. She wasn't blind or stupid. She knew him well enough to know that whatever they had together, it wasn't love. Lust, maybe, but not love. Never love.

"I'm sure," she answered hesitantly, looking at him with hurt pride.

He smiled softly, his eyes gleaming with wry amusement. He gave an expressionless look and suavely murmur, "as you wish."

She looked at him quietly, her eyes assessing his features. Darien Shield, a prominent businessman whose family is one of America's royalty. The Shield family has always been one of the most prominent families in the United States. They were one of the rarest families with little or no scandals in their history, a fact that she had admired about them. However, among the family, Darien was the most unique. She could not figure out how a man can be so lucky, being given intelligence, beauty, and wealth.

But what attracted to her about him was his beauty and confidence. He never had doubted himself of attaining his goal or pursuing his desire. He uses any means necessary to get what he wanted. His ruthlessness is one of his assets that she had come to admire. Then came his great beauty. In her eyes, every time she sees him, he becomes more and more beautiful, as if God himself sculpted him and gave him breath. The one with the angelic face as her mother described him.

But beneath his angelic beauty and his flawless charm lies a man with powerful dark side. Something she never fully understood. Darien is one of the ruthless men she ever encountered but his tactics was never up front. He always plays the background, manipulating others to get what he wanted. He's like a vile predator, slowly killing his victims with absolute cruelty. Even so, all his evil deeds can be so easily forgotten by his beautiful smile or his odd logic. If one sees what's beneath the exterior of the angelic face, one would see a perfect poison. The devil hiding in the face of beauty.

She gazed at him lovingly, her eyes wandering over his silky ebony hair down to the hooded most azure eyes she had ever seen, fan by long, thick black lashes that rivals any woman and the beautiful mouth that curve with dark amusement. Then her eyes assess the beautiful muscular lithe body sheathed by an elegant black suit.

"You know," she smiled playfully, tugging her glossy red hair with a teasing shyness, "you're gorgeous."

"So I'd been told," he replied dryly.

Beryl smiled coyly and purrs at him with inviting eyes. She straightened up and purposely let her short dress travel up on her thighs. She was wearing a low cut black dress that reveals the generous top of her breast. She had picked the designer dress for a reason, to make him see the perfect body she's extremely proud of. She purr at him again, looking at him seductively which he did. Judging by his eyes clouded with desire, not all of her efforts were loss.

She walked toward him and sat at his lap. She put her arms around him and began kissing his neck, her hands traveling down his shirt to feel the heat of his body. He sat there casually, letting her touch him, his body not all unresponsive. She moved up and turned toward him, settling him between her legs, feeling his intense arousal. She moaned as her hands blindly unbutton his shirt while he continues to sit back casually, allowing her to complete her work. She kissed his neck, nibbling at his velvety skin when he groaned and grabbed her, taking her mouth in a passionate kiss. They kissed hungrily as he moved the straps of her dress to reveal her heaving breast. He buried himself between her breast, making her arched back and throws her head back in immense pleasure.

They're passionate encounter was interrupted by a loud persistent phone that they ignore but continually to ring. Darien groaned in fevered irritation as he looked over the phone annoyingly.

"Let it ring, baby," she moaned, pressing her body closer to him.

He kissed her again but the phone continues to ring. With a groan, he reached up and took the phone with irritation. "What is it?" he barked with annoyance.

"W-well… Mr. Shield… umm…" his secretary answered with embarrassment, obviously knowing what was happening in the boss's office. "Mr. Primrose, you're father's executive assistant, had just called several minutes ago to inform you that you're sister had just arrived from boarding school."

Darien stilled and stiffened at the sudden news while Beryl continues to kiss him. He detached himself from her, much to her surprise. He moved away from her, taking the phone with him.

"Serena is here?" he asked quietly, his face softening with a small smile.

"Yes, sir," his secretary answered happily, "Mr. Primrose said that she had just arrived from London about an hour or so ago."

"Thank you, Ms. Clay," he concluded softly, "that would be all."

Beryl straightened up and reach for him again. This time, he ignores her and walk around his office thoughtfully.

"Are we still on for tonight?" she purr at him, walking toward the chair and seductively flaunting her body.

He looked at her coolly, the grim expression back on his face. "I'm afraid, I had to cancel our… meeting tonight. Something came up."

"Something?" she asked with sarcastic smirk, "or someone?"

His mouth curled with distaste as he place back his clothes in their proper place. "Now, now, Beryl, you're beginning to sound like a nagging wife."

"Darien, why are you canceling our night together?" she asked angrily, ignoring his side comments. "You never cancel our nights not even for your business… arrangements."

"You're right, Beryl," he answered casually, "I'm meeting someone. Someone I haven't seen in a long time."

"Who is she?" she demanded harshly. "Another one of you're whore?"

His smile faded and looked at her sharply. "It's none of your business, Beryl"

"Who is she, Darien?" she asked again, heaving with anger.

"Now, Beryl," he sighed coolly, looking at her with cold indifference, "you're beginning to bore me. Let us depart with unsaid words before things got out of hands. I'll see you some other time. I'm sure, you'll someone to comfort you on your lonely nights."

Beryl looked at him furiously. "I am not one of your staff to be dismissed, Darien! I am your girlfriend."

He glanced sharply at her again, his mouth curving with a bitter wince. "I'll see you some other time."

"Darien…" she began but stopped when she met the cold azure eyes blazing with annoyance.

"Call me," she sighs, reluctantly giving up their battle. Not that she ever wins.

Darien nodded and absently kissed her cheek goodbye. "I'll see you around."

Beryl bit her lower lip with bitterness. Once again, she had been dismissed like an errant servant waiting for her master. Pulling her clothes back to the right places, she reluctantly leaves his office. Outside the office, she met the secretary's uncomfortable gaze as she looked back with anger. She wondered if Darien had ever concealed his business outside his office.

As she walks toward the main exit of the building, she wondered with curiosity why Darien would cancel their night together something he never did for anyone.

The sleek black limousine pulled over at the prestigious mansion in the Fifth Avenue, one of the grandest and most elegant mansions in the city of New York. Although the mansion itself was old, the Shield family had recently renovated the place, adding more rooms and giving the house a fancier look.

One of the few changes in the mansion was the over size French windows made out of elegant marble blue Italian marbles with glittering bulletproof and shattered proof glass. During at night, when the Shield mansion is surrounded by incandescent lights, the entire place looked like a fairy-tale castle, surrounded with mystical beauty and sensual elegance.

_La maison de verre_, the French architect once mused when he designed the renovation, literally calling it the glass house. House made out of fragile bonds and prismatic identities. It is the abode of secrets and lies. The keeper of dark pasts and the guardian of the hopeless future.

Darien looked up at the beautiful mansion with bitter pride. It is the one place he hated the most and yet it is the very symbol of himself.

He sighed and gracefully walks toward the main door where his bodyguards silently walk a few feet behind him, the head butler waiting for him in the front steps ready to serve him. The head butler, a man simply known as Mr. Smith, politely greeted him and offers his service. Darien simply looked at him and then walked past him. He was never close with the servants.

Once entering the mansion, Darien casually dropped his coat to the floor, knowing that it will made its way on his closets somehow. He looked at his surrounding with distaste. The interior design was like a museum: spacious, expensive, elegant, and lacks the personality of the people who reside in the mansion. There was not one thing in the mansion that speaks of the people's taste.

"Mr. Smith?" he called casually, not bothering to look at the butler.

"Yes, sir?" Mr. Smith answered politely and yet distantly.

"Is my sister here?" he murmured briefly.

"Yes, sir," the butler answered quickly, "Ms. Serena had been home for few hours ago. I believe she's taking a nap, she's exhausted from jet lagged, sir."

"I see. Inform me once she awakens. I want to see her before dinner."

"Of course, sir," the butler agreed politely. "Is there anything else?"

"Was my father here?"

"He hasn't return from Europe, sir. He left along with Mrs. Shield. He did not mention any time of their return."

He winced at the prospect of his sister being alone with him. "And my grandmother?"

"Your grandmother had informed us of her upcoming visit soon, sir. But she had not

mentioned any specific dates."

"That would be all, Mr. Smith," he murmured, walking away from the servant without a backward glance.

Darien wrapped the clean white towel to his waist after drying himself from the cold shower he had painstakingly endured. He walked toward the bathroom sink, calmly watching his reflection with wonder. He frowned at himself, wondering why the man staring back at him looked so angry and bitter. He wondered if his sister sees all the so-called evil that his grandmother kept saying about him. He had hoped not.

Emerging from the elegant bathroom, he walked toward his closet, reaching for his clothes when a loud knock interrupted his thoughts. Frowning at the interruption, he silently cursed the unwelcome intrusion. Much to his annoyance, the door opened without his consent, something he never allowed anyone to do.

"I guess I was interrupting, huh?" the cheerful voice called.

"No that it stopped you before," he murmured with a warm smile.

Darien stared at his younger sister with an odd fascination, his eyes wandering at the silky blond hair toward the cerulean blue eyes and the lovely lips that is currently smiling at him with shyness.

"Mr. Smith says you're home," Serena explained hastily, "so I came straight here."

"I suppose London boarding school hasn't teach young women the importance of knocking," he commented teasingly.

Serena blushed and looked at her feet embarrassingly. "I did knocked. I just didn't wait for the answer."

"You're lucky that you're my favorite sister," he says laughingly.

"I guess I am," she smiled, "considering I'm you're only sister."

Turning toward the closet, he selected his pants and turned again to look at her. He met her embarrass gaze as he smiled wickedly at her. "Relax, Serena. You didn't caught me doing anything wrong."

Serena blushed furiously, her eyes looking down to her feet. "I-I didn't think I would," she stammered, "I mean… I didn't think you would be… I mean… I know that you weren't doing anything wrong."

He throw back his head and laugh with genuine amusement. "You still remember that night?"

Serena briefly looked up and noticed the muscular lithe body flexing beautifully against the bright light of the room. She lowered her eyelids and turned around to stir her attention elsewhere.

"It 's not something I'm likely to forget," she mumbled hesitantly.

"That was a long time ago," he chuckled, leaving the room to put on his pants.

"Yeah, well," she grimaced, "I still remember."

"Apparently," he chuckled again, walking toward her quietly.

She turned around and was surprised to bump to his bare torso. She looked up to meet the beautiful azure eyes gazing down at her. They stared at each other in an electric atmosphere, neither breathing nor moving away.

"That was a long time ago," he whispered huskily, reaching to touch her hair and cupping her face lightly.

"I know," she breathed unevenly, her heart pounding loudly.

She backed away from him, breaking the tense atmosphere. "I wanted to see you first on my first day in New York," she said cheerfully.

"Well, I'm honored," he chuckled loudly, "so come here and give me some love."

Serena grin laughingly and gave him a bear hug, which he returned enthusiastically. They were laughing happily at one another.

"Papa says I'm staying here in New York for the rest of the summer!" she exclaimed happily. "Maybe we could see each other more this time. Last year, you ignored me like I have the Ebola virus or something!"

"I did not," he replied casually, smiling at her genuine cheerfulness. "It was a busy summer. Lots of corporate merger and sell outs."

She chuckled and walk away from him, turning around to scan his room. She smiled to herself, shaking her head at the visible masculine aura of the room. She stared at his huge bed sheathed by black and gold silk sheets, her brother's favorite color.

"Can you believe I'll be eighteen in two weeks!" she continued happily, walking toward his bed. She lay on top of the covers, enjoying the sensual texture of silk so soft against her skin.

"Yeah," he muttered casually, his eyes darkening at the sight of a young beautiful woman casually lying on his bed, marking his sheets and pillows with her scent. "A child in a woman's body."

"What!" she exclaimed in surprised, her eyes widening in displeasure. "I am not a child! I am a woman!"

"Are you?" he teased softly, noticing her peasant top shirt curving her breast and her skirt revealing the graceful long legs. Her sandals had fallen off the floor while she lay on his bed, the very picture of feminine innocence.

"Yes, I am!" she answered with strong conviction.

Darien smiled to himself, even as a child, Serena had been a strong character mixed with lovable charm and innocence, something he had loved most about her.

"Say, Darien," she began softly, her voice filled with wonder. "You're not bringing Beryl to my party, are you?"

"You have something against her?" he teased softly, his eyes continue to watch her.

"No!" she answered quickly. "I was just surprised that you two are still together… I mean… after that night… that is."

"Beryl and I understand one another," he replied calmly. Then he looked at her worriedly but casually asked, "does that night still bothered you?"

"No…" she answered hesitantly, her eyes looking away from him. "It's none of my business."

"Serena, you're the one person in this family I truly value," he said sincerely, one of the rarest attribute of his character. "Asked me anything you liked. I don't give a damn if the entire world damned me as long as I have you believing in me."

"I do," she said quickly, moving up to look at him, "I have never doubted you, Darien."

Darien gazed at her with dark eyes. They stared at one another, the sizzling electric atmosphere are back once again.

"Anyhow," she says with a force enthusiasm, "Grandmama is coming here again. I hope you and her get along this time."

"That wouldn't happen if she hated me openly," he shrugs raking his hands over his thick ebony hair.

"I don't understand why she's so good to me," Serena mused with genuine confusion, "while she's so hostile to you."

"She thinks I'm evil incarnate!" he laughed darkly, "seven deadly sins wrapped in one!"

"Oh, Darien, she doesn't believe that," she countered with compassion, looking at him worriedly.

"I stopped caring, Serena," he murmured quietly, "I stopped a long time ago."

"Oh, Darien…" she whispered quietly, looking at him with wounded eyes. "I wish they know you. They'll love you if you just allowed yourself to be…"

"Don't start, Serena," he commanded coldly. "Things that will be, will be. Things that are not are not. Just leave it like that."

"I see," she whispered, casting her eyes down.

"Hey," he whispered softly, walking toward her and lifting her face with his index finger, gently gazing down at her. "Don't be sad for me, little sister. I'm not, why should you be?"

"If I'm not," she murmured, gazing back at him with sadness, "then who would be?"

He chuckled softly and then bent his head to give her a warm kiss on the cheek. She looks away shyly, blushing furiously at him.

"I heard your friend Mina James had recently made a movie," he said loudly, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed brightly, "it's a romantic comedy. I can't believe I'm best friends with super stars!"

"Don't let their false lights deceive you, Serena," he muttered.

"Mina is not like that," she protested. "She's a good person."

"I'm sure she is."

"She is!" she confirmed firmly, "she's really special. I wish you could know her better."

"I don't need to. If you say she is what she is, then I believe you."

Silence erupted between them as Serena moved away from him, moving up to walk toward the window. "Darien?"

"Hmmm…" he mumbled sleepily, lying on the top of the covers.

"Grandmama said that you been with a married woman these last couple of weeks," she began hesitantly. "She says her name was Anne Granger, the wife of the famous philanthropist Allen Granger. Is it…?"

"True?" he finished solemnly. "You want to know if I 'covet thy neighbor's wife?'"

She looked away and silently stared at beautiful scenery outside his window. "What does it matter?" she heard him say.

"It matters to me," she answered quietly.

"Why?"

"Oh, nothing," she mumbled, feeling hurt at his aversion, "it's not important anyway."

He looked at her grimly, his azure eyes darkening with deep thought. "There are some things better left unknown."

She turned around to look at him. "I guess you're right," she muttered after a brief pause.

"Have dinner with me tonight," he invited silkily, he smiled at her wickedly, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

She laughed at his expression. She was always fascinated how he can look absolutely beautiful with a simple smile. "Of course. I should go. I'm meeting my friends in a little while. But I'll be back for dinner."

"Of course," he drawled smoothly, "I'll see you later."

She started to walk toward the door when she stopped and looked at him. "Darien?"

"Yeah?"

"I like it better when," she whispered hesitantly, "you loved me best."

He looked at her straight in the eyes and sincerely replied, "I do. I still do. I always have. And I always will."

She smiled brightly and exited his room. He stared after her with a frown; alarmed at the recent confession he had just made. He felt afraid, a feeling he rarely allowed himself to feel, on how much meant every word he said.

"Alright, what's going on?" Mina James, the rising super star, beamed at her best friend sitting across from her. "We're in a fabulous café and you don't want anything?"

"I told you," Serena protested apologetically, "I'm having dinner with my brother. I can't spoil my appetite. Darien hates women who don't eat during dinner. It's one of his pet peeves."

"Yeah," Amy Anderson interrupted calmly, "but you're not one of his women."

Serena wince at her. "It's all the same to him."

"Your brother is odd," Amy grumbled to herself.

"Yeah!" Mina exclaimed with laughter, "but an absolute hottie!"

Serena rolled her eyes with distaste. "Mina…"

"Relax, Serena," Mina said cheerfully, "I'm not planning to throw myself at him. I don't go for that! I'm not about to repeat that '_faithful_' night!"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked with curiosity.

"You don't know?" Mina asked in surprised, looking at Amy with genuine shock. "Serena and I caught my mother and her brother in bed on the night of my sixteenth birthday party. It was quite a shock, actually. I mean he came at the party with his girlfriend. What was her name again? Belinda… No, it's… Bera…. No something else."

"Beryl Morgan," Serena answered dryly, "the newspaper heiress."

"_The_ Beryl Morgan," Amy asked in surprise, " the owner of the magazine, _Intrigue_, and the heiress to the paper, _New York Gazette_?

"The very one," she replied dryly.

"Your brother knows how to pick his women, does he?" Mina mused.

"Women tend to follow him," Serena answered evasively.

"I can see why," Mina agreed, "considering he's probably the most beautiful man in the planet! Wow, can you imagine going out with someone like him! I mean I'll probably go out of my mind just fending off competitions! Beryl Morgan was probably glad they're over now!"

"You can't lose what you never had," Serena bit out dryly, "anyhow, they're still together. No matter what my brother does, she still clings to him like a magnet."

"That's what I called blind love," Amy muttered, "I mean, what kind a woman put up with someone's betrayal like that?"

"An obsess woman," Mina answered with a frown.

"Say Mina," Amy began hesitantly, "how did you feel when you found out about your mother and Serena's brother?"

"I was a little disappointed about it," she replied thoughtfully, "but I knew my mom. She wasn't the type to jump around if you know what I mean. I was actually surprise how they manage to get into bed that night. My mom never even met Darien before. And it takes a while for her to soften up to some guy."

"Serena, on the other hand, was devastated about it," she continued thoughtfully. "Why did you run away when we saw them, Serena?"

Serena shifted uncomfortably on her sit. "I just thought that it wasn't right seeing them together. I mean, come on, Mina! We walked in with your mother on top of my brother! I felt sick. I have always thought of her like my own mother. Seeing them together was like… a really bad shock, that's all!"

"I'll say," Mina chuckled thoughtfully, "although it was sort of weird that Darien chased after you instead of Beryl. I mean she looked hurt when she saw them together. I mean…really hurt!"

"Beryl didn't run away too?" Amy asks confusedly.

"No, she just stood there looking absolutely awful. Seriously, she was acting weirdly about it."

"Okay, Mina," Serena interrupted dryly, "let stop the walk to the memory lane. Talking about my brother's affair is not one of my favorite subjects."

"Why?" Mina asked in surprised. "He's the only one here worth talking about! Maybe because he's so… pretty! I mean I wish I could be that good looking. I would absolutely die if would just come here and ask me out!"

"Since when did you like my brother like that?" Serena asked in shocked.

Mina widened her eyes in surprised. "For a long, long time now, Serena! Why do you think the girls in school like attending your parties? It's not for the music! Anyway, didn't you noticed why the teachers always wanting conferences with your guardian? I mean, considering your brother literally looks after you more than your parents do. I bet one of those moms in school have a little thing for him…"

"Little thing?" she asked dumbfounded. "Mina, he's my brother, not some toy to be admired and played with!"

"Funny," Amy cut in thoughtfully, "isn't that how he treats women?"

"I don't asked!" Serena answered gruffly. "Can we just drop the subject, please? I don't really want to talk about Darien and his women anymore."

"You're so sensitive, Serena," Mina chuckled, shaking her head.

"Can you blame me?" she grumbled with annoyance. "Whatever Darien's fault was, I don't care. I love him, he's my brother."

"Of course," Amy agreed quickly, "we didn't mean to criticize, Serena. I suppose you seen a different side of him, huh?"

"You don't know Darien the way that I do," she murmured with a sigh.

"No, we don't," Mina agreed thoughtfully, " who else does?"

"No," Serena denied quietly, "I guess not."

"Serena," Mina began quietly, "you don't mind me staring with Seiya, do you? I mean the whole love scenes in the movie are just faked. There's absolutely no attraction between us!"

"Mina, it's a movie," she grumbled casually, "of course the love scenes doesn't bother me. I mean it."

"Did you know Seiya's band is number one in the Billboard Charts this week?" Amy interrupted, "_The Three Lights_ are becoming something, aren't they?"

"I hope they come out with another hit single," Mina murmured, "I don't want to remember Seiya as a one hit wonder!"

"Mina!" Amy exclaimed, "you're so shallow!"

"I'm saying what both of you are thinking!" she snapped.

"Alright!" Serena intervened, "let's talk about my party, shall we? Tomorrow the planner is coming to see me. I wanted your opinions on the preparations."

"I'm sorry, Serena," Mina groaned," I have an addition tomorrow. It's a movie based on Shakespeare."

"Amy?"

"I am not able to make either," she said, shaking her head, "I'm leaving to go to a trip for future medical students camp. I told you about that last week. I'm leaving for Germany. My father wants me to have certain advantage on college."

"Besides taking all honors classes in John Hopkins University this upcoming fall," Mina grumble, "he wants you on a med camp! Whoa, Amy, where's the time for love?"

"I'm not interested in finding love!" she denied, ignoring both girls' snickers. "I'm focusing on my career first."

"You or your father?" Mina asked suspiciously.

"Me" she answered flatly. "I want to become a doctor. It's what I want."

"Your father probably repeated that enough times to make you believe that becoming a doctor is your only goal in life!" Serena mused.

"Think whatever you like," she grumbled, sipping her soda.

"Alright," Serena reluctantly agreed, "whatever you say."

"You told your brother about Seiya yet?" Amy countered gruffly.

Serena lowered her gaze uncomfortably. "No. Not yet."

"May I ask why?" Mina politely asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I don't know," she replied evasively, "The right time hasn't come yet. But I will tell him! Soon… really!"

"Really?" Amy mocked, rolling her eyes with disbelief.

"Listen Serena," Mina said quietly, "Seiya is a great guy. A little immature, insensitive and not all there in the head but he's a decent guy. I mean how many people have a rock star and a rising actors have for a boyfriend?"

"I don't care whether he's a rock star or not, Mina!" she sigh in defeat. "Sometime I'm not sure about us… about him…about me."

"Please don't compare your brother to your boyfriends," Amy pleaded, "your brother is an overachiever. I mean he did things that some people can't reach."

"I don't compare my brother to anyone!" she counters angrily. "Stop saying that!"

"Alright, people!" Mina interrupted with a gorgeous smile, one of her Hollywood smiles, "Enough about her and start focusing on more important people like… shall we say… me!"

Serena and Amy groaned with disbelief and laughed at Mina's serious face. Minutes later, Mina burst out laughing. For a long time, the friends' laughter echoed in the café.

Serena twirled in front of the full-length mirror, enjoying the finished product of her long and tedious efforts to make herself look beautiful. She smiled softly in front of the mirror, practicing her "gorgeous" smile, like what Mina had. Of course, Mina was born beautiful something she doubted about herself.

She gazed at her face, wondering whether to add more make-up or not. She was not skillful in the make-up department since her grandmother practically preached the evils of cosmetics in society. Her grandmother had forbade her to wear any make-up or wear clothes she deemed inappropriate, which is basically the recent trends among teenage girls.

She lightly dabbed her rose colored lips with a shining lip-gloss and polished her light blue eye shadow with a minimum touch-up. She smiled again, feeling proud about herself. Once again, she twirled in front of the mirror, feeling excited about the upcoming event.

Glancing back to her reflection one last time, she excitedly ran her hands over her shimmery light blue, sleeveless dress that brings the color of her eyes. The dress was a little low in the front that shows almost the top of her breast; it was also a good length, neither too short nor too long. She loved the bottom of the dress that falls short in a diagonal side with few frills that falls in the bottom. She had hoped that she had picked the right dress, something Darien would like.

A knock on her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts as she looked up at the door. With an excited sigh, she called out for the person behind the door to come in.

"Are you ready, Serena?" Darien asked huskily, looking absolutely beautiful in a casual black suit.

"I… I am," she answered shyly, looking down at the floor with an obvious embarrassment.

"My… look at you…" he muttered with fascination, his eyes looking up and down at her with unhidden appreciation, "I didn't think it was possible for you to look more beautiful as you do now…"

"Thanks," she blushed shyly. "You look handsome."

"Not as beautiful as you," he breathed in fascination, walking toward her and reaching up to caress her golden hair. "You're so beautiful, the goddess Aphrodite herself would die of jealousy of you…"

"I don't know about that," she mumbled shyly.

"I know," he answered softly, his fingers lightly touching her face with fascination.

"Should we…" she breathe with uncertainty, "should we go?"

"I suppose we should," he smiled softly, the azure eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Where we going?"

"You'll see."

The elegant restaurant in the Upper East Side of Manhattan, _Bella Blu, _is one of the most prominent restaurants in New York. The elite restaurant is a combination of Italian and Mediterranean along with a bar. It is one of the popular restaurants among the riches.

Looking around at the splendid restaurant, Serena felt a little uncomfortable at the meaningful look women cast them. Darien appeared not to notice their hungry stares instead he smiled and focused all his attention on her. She smiled back but stiffened at the sight of one woman trying to catch her brother's attention by blowing him kisses and seductively snaking the tip of her tongue to wet her upper lip.

"I think she wants to talk to you," Serena muttered with embarrassment, her cheeks flaming crimson red while glancing at the woman few tables across from them.

"Nonsense," Darien responded casually.

She looked at him hesitantly. "I'm sure of it."

"I have no intention to talk to anyone but you," he whispered, smiling charmingly at her. "Like it or not, I'm all yours for the night."

Her heart melted at the sight of his beautiful smile smiling only for her. She smiled shyly and whispered, "I like that."

"Good."

"I like that a lot," she whispered daringly.

He looked at her with a brief warm smile. "Even better."

The waiter came to their table handing two menus and then disappeared with few polite words. They sat in silence, reading the menus and enjoying the comfortable peace between them.

"Are you sure you wanted to be with me tonight, Darien?" she asked hesitantly. "I mean not too many brothers would rather be with their sisters than their girlfriends."

"I'm not like most guys," came the cool reply.

"No," she agreed with a sweet smile, settling down her menu. "No, you're not."

"If I could, I'll be with you always," he said casually, his expression calm and sincere.

She smiled happily at him as he settles his menu down to the table. She glanced around the restaurant once again to find him staring intently at her.

"What?" she asked in surprise and embarrassment. "Why do you always do that? Stop staring at me! I feel like there's something wrong with me!"

"It's natural for a man to gaze at a beautiful woman," he drawled silkily, his eyes gleaming mysteriously at her.

"You flatter me," she laughed out loud. "If only the boys in my school say the same thing."

He stiffened but kept him smile frozen with a casual yet dark look. "Is there someone you deemed worthy of you?"

She laughed at his words, shaking her head with disbelief. "As a matter of fact, I do have someone I like for you to meet."

He casts her such a dark look that stopped her laughter. "Who is this…someone?"

"I think you know him," she mumbled shyly, "he's name is Seiya Walker, the lead singer to the rock band, _The Three Lights_, and Mina's co-star in her new movie."

"I see," he muttered in a deadly quietness.

"He's really a great guy!" she gushed with desperation, "I mean, he's funny, his really into helping people. When we're at school, he did a lot of extra curricular activities to helped out the less fortunate."

"Of course, he's a great guy," he drawled slowly, giving her a charming smile, "otherwise you wouldn't be with him."

"Just give him a chance, Darien," she smiled with a relief look. "You know you mean a lot to me. I want you and my boyfriend to get along well together."

"Boyfriend…" he echoed with a serious quietness. "I'm sure he's a delightful young man. I, on the other hand, is worried that he may not like me."

"Don't be silly, Dary!" she countered cheerfully. "Everyone loves you. It's one of your mysterious assets!"

"And thus I clothe my naked villany. With odd old ends stol'n out of holy writ," he whispered thoughtfully, "And seem a saint, when most I play the devil."

"What is that mean?" she frowned with confusion.

He smiled secretly at her. "It's a quote from William Shakespeare's, _King Richard III_. It's a story about an ambitious prince who wants to be king whose absolutely ruthless and vile willing to murder his brother and framing the Queen for it. Ironically, he justifies his evil on his deform body."

"Saint Sinner," she agreed. "A devil hiding in the masks of saints."

Darien's eyes darkened at her descriptions. "Yes… Saint sinner. That was the word. People often do what other's perceive as vile to justify their own monstrous acts."

"It's much worse if a person hides behind the masks of saints knowing he's evil," she whispered hesitantly. "At least those who shed their masks has more honor for their lack of pretense."

Silence hang between them as he looked at her with unreadable expression. He smirked at her secretly, his azure eyes darkening with irony. "Indeed," he drawled huskily at her, "men who are deceitful are the worse kind of evil. Yet there's nothing more…pleasurable than lying in the arms of sins…"

Serena chuckled uncomfortably. "Don't let grandmama hear that. She'll have a heart attack at the very idea of committing sin."

"I know," he replied with a hint of cruelty. "I know…"

"Sometimes I think you do some stuff just to provoke her," she mumbled quietly, "like you enjoy hurting her…"

Darien smiled meaningfully, reaching up to his wine and delicately drank its contents. He savors its bitter taste, enjoying the sweet bitterness of the wine. He looked up and gave her a charming smile.

"Do you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course," he drawled smoothly, " and so do you…"

Serena looked down with embarrass shame but said nothing. She looked up to find his angelic smile slowly bewitching her. He gave her a swift nod of understanding.

"Sometimes I wonder how you know me so much," she whispered with a sigh. "Yet there so much about you that's a complete mystery…"

"Mark Twain once said, 'every one is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody,'" he drawled suavely, a seductive smile forming on his lips. "Some dark sides are better left unseen."

She casts him an intrigue look, wondering what he meant by that. Before she could utter another word, the waiter has returned to take their order. They ordered their meals but were interrupted again by the maitre D explaining there's an important phone call for Darien from their father. With a disapproving groan, he politely excused himself to take the phone but assuring her that it would only be brief. She nodded with understanding wondering what was the phone call about.

Entering the private office of the manager, Darien politely murmurs his gratitude to the manager as he waited for him to leave the office. The manager smiled at him and left silently. He had worked in the restaurant long enough to know that businessmen needed their privacy.

"Yes," he drawled impatiently.

"You sound a bit testy tonight," his father's familiar voice commented.

"What do you want?" he grated out.

"Always to the point," his father chuckled. "I called to give you some advice…"

"I did not asked for advice."

"It's freely given," his father mocked. "A gift if you like…"

"Beware of Greeks bearing gifts…" he taunted with sarcasm.

"Ah…yes… Greeks bearing gifts…" his father agreed with mockery.

Darien groaned impatiently. "Tell me what you want and be done with it."

"You're walking on a dangerous ground, my son," his father drawled softly. "Relieve yourself of this temptation."

Darien said nothing. One must keep his silence when the Devil is talking.

"What was that old saying?" his father continued, "'Nip it from the bud'".

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said slowly.

"Don't you?" his father mocked. "Do you think I am a fool?"

"What I think is not relevant…"

"Oh, my son," his father sighed heavily, "do you think you can fool me, your father, the mirror image of yourself, the one who knows you best? Have you learn nothing? You will fall from this temptation…"

Darien swallowed—hard. "There's a fine line between temptation and fall."

His father laughed darkly. "You don't have the strength to walk away from it, like the moth to the flame. Temptation's door is always open. Sooner or later you'll want it. It's a just a question of time."

He gripped the phone tightly, closing his eyes to contain the deep anger boiling inside him. "Will that be all, father?"

"You know I have a strong respect to the writers of the old," his father mocked with laughter. "Like Mark Twain once said that the forbidden has a certain desirable charm to it. Do you agree, my son?"

"We always want what we can't have," he answered stiffly, "it's an old age rule."

"I am glad desire has not destroy your reason, my son," his taunted cruelly, "how unfortunate that it has rule over you."

"I am in control," he grated. "Your mistakes is yours, not mine."

There was silence at the end of the line. Darien frowned at the deadly silence, keeping him alert at his father's sudden quietness.

"It's a just a matter of time," his father drawled softly, "just a matter of time…"

There was a loud click at the other side of the line. Darien put down the phone bitterly. No matter what he does, his father will always be his greatest enemy. Their dysfunctional relationship only immense his ambition to pursue his goal. One day, he vowed to himself, he will achieve his lifelong goal, no matter what it takes.

He was walking toward his table when a man taps his shoulder to catch his attention. He grimaced at the unwelcome interruption as he casts the man sitting on the stool in the bar with cold indifference. The man smiled apologetically at him, giving him a warm smile.

"Darien, are you with that pretty blond?" the man asked cheerfully.

"What is it to you, Fiore?" he asked coldly.

Fiore Dermont laughed with amusement. He casually pulls back the dark brown bangs that were neatly hanging his forehead and gave him a mock toast. His blue eyes gleam playfully at the cold man staring back at him with dark azure eyes.

"I'm simply asking if the blond was taken," Fiore inquired politely.

"She's way out of your reach."

"Good," he answered seriously, "because I'm not interested in her…"

Darien stiffened at Fiore's hand intimately grazing his stomach. He looked down at his inviting smile with a frown.

"Sorry," he answered, throwing his hand away from him, "I only swing one way."

"Don't say no to something you never had, Darien," Fiore insisted, "who knows, you might like it…"

"Somehow, I highly doubt that," he replied dryly.

"Call me if you change your mind," Fiore sighed with disappointment.

"I won't," he called out, walking away from him.

"Is everything all right, Dary?" Serena asked quietly. "You don't seemed yourself when Papa called you?"

"Yes, everything is fine," he murmured, "he just reminded some old things that needed no reminder."

"That's odd," she commented, "Papa never repeats himself."

"Forget about father for now, Serena," he drawled gruffly.

She looked at him questioningly but kept her silence. "Who was that man talking to you before? He kept looking at out table."

"Just another guy…asking for a…favor."

"I suppose nothing changed since high school, huh?" she asked enviously. "You're still the most popular guy around here?"

"High school was hell for me," he bit out bitterly.

"I thought you liked Eton," she asked in surprise.

"There are some things in that place I rather forget," he explained indifferently.

"All this awful memories," she sighed with compassion, "it's a wonder if you had any good memories at all."

"I do," he smiled warmly at her. "The memories of you."

She blushed at him but smiled pleasingly at his sentiments. "I'm glad that you say that."

"It's true," he whispered beautifully at her.

The waiter arrived with their delicious food. Serena inhaled the mouth-watering aroma of the fine dishes as Darien chuckled at her childish delight. She looked at him with an embarrassing smile that further made him laugh.

They ate in silence, enjoying each other's company. Later on, they talked and joked about their year, telling each other stories and experiences. After their happy reunion, Darien had suggested for them to leave. She smiled graciously and allowed him to make plans for the night.

Raye Evans, a young ambitious reporter, looked at the papers lying in front of her depressingly. She grimaced at the prospect of her upcoming assignment. She swore under her breath as she crumpled at the piece of paper she's been writing on.

"I must admit, your dedication is remarkable," a voice behind her chuckled.

She turned around and scowled at the man smiling cheerfully at her. She tossed her silk ebony hair and gruffly say, "What are you doing here?"

"I worked here," he said lightly.

"Lucky you," she replied dully. "I'm given my first assignment. I'm suppose to cover the charity events the Shields' hosting next week."

"Writing your own column is a problem because…?" the man asked in confusion.

"It's boring!" she snapped. "No one wants to read the Shields' latest contribution to humanity!"

"What do you want, Raye?" the man scoffed. "Uncover their deep, dark secret and reveal it to the world! These kinds of things only happen in the movies, not in real life! Besides… it's so cliché!"

"Of course not," she denied flatly, "it's just I could write something better than a charity! Like the recent robbery on the bank or the fire at the store…something! People do not like reading charities!"

"Raye, the Shields have always been heavily involved in charities," the man said gently, "their one of the few blue blood in New York. Naturally, the _Gazette_ wants to cover them. It gives the _Gazette_ reputation among the Fifth Avenue residence."

"That just it, Chad," she complained with irritation, "only the so-called Upper Class wants to read this kind of stuff. Outside the city, no one cares about this things!"

"I bet the kid who has the same disease as the kid the Shield Foundation is sponsoring maybe interested," Chad Drake answered sarcastically. "These kind of events are only known if the papers put them out to the public."

Raye looked up to meet the light blue eyes staring angrily at her. She sighs in defeat as he raked his lean hands to his auburn hair. "Yeah, you're right, Chad."

"Listen Raye," he said sternly like a big brother giving advice to a younger sister, "I know you're anxious to write a real story. But don't rush to this kind of things. You're time will come. There's plenty of bad stuff in this world. Don't hurry to see it, okay?"

"But I'm ready now, Chad!" she persisted stubbornly. "I'm ready for more mature assignments."

"You don't even have a degree in journalism, Raye!" he scorned with laughter. "Go to college and earn your degree! Eighteen years old do not become Lois Lane after interning several months!"

"Puh-leez!" Raye grunted with disbelief. "Lois Lane need Superman to keep saving her. I don't! And besides, I can track better stories than her!"

"It's good to know that you have a healthy competition with a fictional character," he replied dryly. "But do me a favor, don't follow Nancy Drew! Fictional characters like her have such amazing luck! Attracting danger without being scathed! Somehow the real world has a different rule."

"Ha-ha," she replied dryly.

"Anyway, it's getting late," he chuckled. "You should go home. Get some rest. After all, tomorrow is another day."

"Yeah," she mumbled unhappily, "another day of constant errands for the belligerent editors and foul-mouthed journalists! I should write a tally on how many coffees I make or how many photo copying I do!"

"At least you have an assignment," he consoled. "Sometimes people who have degrees are still errand boys. You have your first story before college. That should count for something."

"I guess…" she replied lamely.

"I know so," he replied cheerfully. "So you should go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Raye sighs and neatly cleaned her temporary table. Once the journalist comes back from her assignment, she will be back again as unknown intern scrambling her way around the paper. She bid her good-bye to Chad and unhappily left her workplace. Somehow, the phrase "tomorrow is another day" seemed a bit too long for her. She's not looking forward for another depressing day.

Stepping out of the old building, Raye breathe in the cool night air, savoring the night's solemnity and peace. She inhaled the fresh air appreciatively as she walks toward the direction of the subway.

She had not walked too far when a hand grabbed her arm. She looked at her attacker with shock, preparing to attack when she caught a glimpse of a woman looking at her with anxiousness.

"Miss, are you a reporter?" the woman asked desperately.

"Well, I'm uh…" she stammered hesitantly.

"Please, I need your help," the woman cried in desperation. "Please…Please help me."

"How can I help you?" she asked reluctantly.

The woman let go of her arm and quickly searched something for her bag. Raye took a moment to the study the desperate woman as she was taught in her high school journalism class. The woman was slender in built, about in her late thirties possibly in her early forties, her curly blond hair is arrange in a messy disarray and her blue eyes shining with desperation. Her clothing was old, judging by the faded color of her jeans and blue shirt. But the thing that caught her attention was the woman's genuine desperation and anxiousness.

"I didn't know where to asks for help," the woman began, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "No one wants to help me."

"What kind of help do you need?" she asked slowly, curiosity taking place inside her.

"My… my son has been missing for a long time," she choked, handing her a picture of a young boy, about nine to ten years of age.

She took the picture and studies the young boy. He has his mother's smile, she noted with a smile. The young boy from the picture was innocently looking up, his blue eyes twinkling with innocence. The boy was smiling in the picture making her feel sympathy toward the mother.

"His name is Benjamin," the woman began chokily. "I haven't seen him for six years now."

"My name is Raye Evans," interrupting the woman to introduce herself. "I worked for the _New York Gazette_."

"Leah St. Clare," the woman replied, shaking her hand clumsily.

They looked at each other with curiosity. Raye led her to the bench that was nearby the _Gazette_ building, the place she always sits to clear her head.

"What happened?" she immediately asked.

"My husband and I had a trouble marriage," Leah began painfully. "He was an abusive man. I didn't know why I stayed with him as long as I did. One day, I realized that I needed to leave for the sake of my children. So I decided to run away with them. Before I could leave my husband found out my plans. He beat me. The children were crying. The neighbors must have called the cops since they arrived few minutes later."

Leah stopped and began sobbing at the handkerchief she was holding. She blew her nose and wiped her eyes with trembling hands.

"Lenny, my husband, was arrested. There was a court case. I lost custody of the children because I was a housewife and have no means to support my children. You see, Lenny was the prime breadwinner in our family. I couldn't leave him because I needed him, both emotionally and financially," she continued.

"What happened next?"

"I have three children, you see," she cried. "But my youngest was Ben. He was about ten. My first was Linda who was fourteen at the time and the second was John who was twelve. It took me two years to claim my children from foster homes. But I have never found the whereabouts of Ben."

"What did the police say?"

"There's nothing they can do. Ben was just gone. The foster home says he was a trouble child. He ran away few times. Somehow they couldn't locate him."

"With today's technology, they couldn't find a young boy?" she scoffed angrily.

Leah shook her head. "I don't know where to turn to. I just want my son back."

"When was the last time you heard from the foster home?"

"About three years ago."

Raye looked at the picture thoughtfully. "Mrs. St. Clare, I'm going to try to help you get your son back."

"You would?" she asked with hope.

"Yes. I would help you."

"Thank you, Ms. Evans," Leah bursts in tears. "I waited a long time for someone to say that. Thank you."

"Give me your phone number and address if I need to contact you," she smiled gently at the pleading mother.

"Of course," Leah fumbled in her purse to find a pen.

"Here," Raye smiled as she handed her pen neatly tucked from her pocket. "Good reporters always carry these."

The woman chuckled with tears still dropping from her eyes. "May God bless your kind soul, Ms. Evans."

"Uh… thanks," she replied uncomfortably.

She handed the paper containing her phone number and address to Raye. "Thank you," she whispered, grabbing her hand and tightly squeezing it. "From the bottom of my heart, thank you."

Raye nodded as the woman left her with a grateful smile. The picture of the young boy still on her hand as a reminder of her recent bound to the woman. It didn't occur to her that she has no experience on how to find a missing person. Even so, she resolved of finding the young boy for both his mother and her sake.

Serena gazed at the romantic blue water with embarrassment. She felt self-conscious wearing her blue one-piece bathing suit while Darien looked so beautiful in his black shorts that serve as a swim wear. She was always aware of the women he had been with. All of them were always tall, big chests, and dark hair, all the components she did not share.

Darien looked at her with an encouraging smile, extending his arm to invite her at the pool. Serena nervously shed the oversize white towel that she had wrapped around herself and hesitantly touch the water with her toe. Feeling the warm water, she slowly went deeper into the pool walking toward where he casually lean on the corner of the pool.

After their dinner, Darien had casually suggested for them to have a quick swim in their Olympic size pool conveniently located at the very top floor of the mansion. The pool is the only place absolute privacy can be attained from the staff.

"I was thinking about your girlfriends," she confessed with embarrassment.

"Were you?" he asked with intrigue.

"Yeah," she replied teasingly, "women with big boobs, legs that never ends and always, always has dark hair…never blondes!"

He laughed loudly, his eyes twinkling mysteriously. "I'm saving the blond for my wife."

She looked at him with a startled expression. "Beryl is not blond."

"No," he smiled slowly, "she's not."

"Then what is the sole purpose of dating if you're not planning to marry her," she questioned with confusion.

"Not all relationship must come to marriage, Serena," he replied solemnly.

"Then why?"

"Sex."

"Oh…" she blushed with embarrassment.

He laughed with amusement enjoying her shock expression. "It's complicated."

"No, it's not," she answered quietly. "You too have strong intimate relationship. Does sex count a lot in successful relationship?"

"It helps," he drawled softly.

"I see."

"Do you?"

"I think so," she replied quietly. "Pre-marital sex is fairly common in this day and age."

He laughed at her embarrassment. "Now you sound like a school girl."

She looked down with reproach. "I was just saying…"

"But that what makes you adorable," he interrupted with a charming smile.

"What is it like?" she asked, her face flaming red.

"What?"

"Sex."

He looked at her with unreadable expression, his mouth twisting with distaste. "Why do you want to know?"

"I just do."

"Sex for me," he answered with slow deliberation, "is different from other guys."

"What do you mean?"

He studied her momentarily, his eyes darkening oddly. "Sex serves pleasure for both men and women. I used sex a means of escape."

"Escape?" she asked with a frown. "From what?"

"Myself," he answered quietly.

"You're talking riddles, Darien," she whispered with hesitation.

"As you know, I'm not a sharing man," he murmured softly, "sometimes there are times that the pain of loneliness is overbearing even for me. Sex is a mean to numb the pain for a moment but returns a hundred fold more powerful."

"Why continue knowing it'll come back more painful?"

He smiled bitterly at her. "Sometimes a moment is enough for an escape."

"I can't picture you being lonely, Dary," she mused softly, "you're always surrounded with gorgeous women, partying with rock stars, and clubbing till dawn."

"Just because I'm surrounded with people," he replied meaningfully, "doesn't mean I'm lonely. It's sad to be lonely by yourself. But to be lonely with other people is much worse."

"That's because you don't allow them to know you," she whispered softly. "Not like I do."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"So you figure me all out," he mocked softly.

"Yes," she answered softly, her eyes gazing at him warmly. "You don't allow people to be near you because for some reason you're afraid to be known. You allowed them to see you only if you wear your masks. So you masked yourself with your suave mannerisms, your great self-confidence, your flawless charm and your keen intelligence while the real you hides behind the masks, afraid and alone. You would rather live in the world of pretences than in the world that everyone knows the real you because deep down people are going to know you and see who you really are. You're afraid that once they see the real Darien that hides behind the mask, they'll reject you. Once they see the real you, they have the power to hurt you."

Darien stared at her blankly, stunned at her assessment of him. He remained silent and unmoving as she continues to vocal out her perception of him.

"But you know what, Darien?" she continued with a loving smile. "People are going to love you anyway. Underneath the your aristocratic sophistication and cold exterior lies my brother who used to read me bed time stories at night, who stayed with me when I was sick, who protected me from creepy closet monsters, who took me trick-or-treating when no one would. So if the whole world condemn you, Darien, be assured that I would be there for you. Like you always have for me. So if you ever feel lonely, don't be. I know sometimes you feel so lonely since you believed that no one really love you. But I will say this, as many times as you want to hear, I love you. Know this much is true."

Darien trembled at her words, each word piercing his heart like a dagger. He didn't know he was capable of feeling such intense emotion as he did now. He looked away from her, an act he usually view as defeat.

"I…" he shake his head with alarm, "I'm at a loss for words…"

"Darien…. I…"

"I think we should end the night, Serena," he suggested casually but still refusing to look at her.

"Darien, did I say something to upset you?" she asked worriedly.

"No," he denied flatly. "You have not. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Sure," she reluctantly agreed.

They emerge from the warm pool with Darien handing her towel. They dried themselves as they walked toward the door that connects to the bottom stairs. They descendent the stairs in silence with Serena casually glance at him with a worried look. Once they reach the bottom, they looked down in shock as their grandmother stood at hallway, staring with disapproval.

"Grandmama!" Serena called out in shock.

"Serena," her grandmother greeted coldly, "Darien."

"Grandmother," Darien murmured with a quirk smile.

"It's awfully late for a swim," their grandmother commented coolly.

"Not at all," he disagreed with a cool smile.

Their grandmother casts him a sharp look that he returned with a sardonic smile. "Demon child, you deliberately delivers your sister to commit such monstrous sins!"

"Grandmama!" Serena exclaimed in shock. "We only went for a swim! There's nothing sinful in that!"

"Oh…but there is…" their grandmother snide, looking at Darien with cold fury, "there's always sinful about this…man."

"Grandmama, please stop this," she pleaded with confusion, "stop blaming Darien for everything. He did nothing wrong!"

"I tried to pray for your soul," their grandmother preached vehemently, "but God had forsaken children born out of sin! The devil in you is beyond my praying now."

Darien gave her a sinister smile, his eyes darkening meaningfully but remained silent.

"Denounce Satan now!" their grandmother commanded passionately, "maybe God will offer you mercy!"

"Really, grandmother," he answered wryly, gazing at her with irony, "I try not to make enemies on both sides."

"Blasphemous ingrate!" their grandmother shouted, "Sinner! Heathen! Demon!"

"The term is Atheist," he shrugged calmly.

"God will condemn you, demon child," their grandmother swore with vehemence, "from this life to the next! He will strike you and your children and their children, from third unto fourth generation."

"Whatever happened to His eternal mercy?" he asked mockingly.

"Some sinners cannot be forgiven."

"Grandmama, please stop saying these awful things to Darien," Serena interrupted with distress. "He's not going to hell! He's a good man! Why can't you see that?"

Their grandmother looked at her with a frown. "You are being deceived! A demon with a face of an angel."

"Serena, why don't you go to your room?" he suggested quietly, "let me talk to grandmother."

"Darien…I…"

"Go," he commanded softly.

Serena cast them another glance, watching the two adults staring at each other intently. She reluctantly exited the hallway, wondering what those two are talking about. Darien waited until his sister was out of hearing until he focused his attention toward his grandmother.

"Despite what you think," he began softly, "I will never harm her."

"You already have," she answered with disdain. "You lead her in a path of sin."

"I'm sure your God will save her," he replied mockingly.

"It is you who need saving."

"Didn't you say I was beyond saving?"

"God forgives those who asks for it."

"I don't need forgiving."

"But you do," she retorted with conviction. "You condemn God now and He will strike."

"Really?" he asked mockingly, raising his eyebrow ironically. "What can He take from me?"

"God has a plan."

"In the meantime," he murmured softly, "I'll go do my business. Please, don't try preaching me about your God, grandmother. It's getting old."

"I do not care if you burn to hell, demon child!" she spat angrily, "but don't take your sister with you."

He smiles softly at her. "Like I said before, I'll never harm her."

"But you will…" she counters strongly. "It is in your nature. It is who you are. You cannot allow anyone to be happy, to have everything while you have nothing."

"You're getting more and more morbid each passing day, grandmother," he whispered softly. "You don't know what you're talking about."

His grandmother cast him a grim look. "Leave your sister alone. If not for your sake, then for hers."

Darien watched his grandmother turn around and walk away from him without a backward glance. He stared at the empty room thoughtfully. If he could walk away, he would. If only walking away is so easy.

A week later, Darien scowled at the reports filed up on the top of his desk. He winced at the mess his uncle created after the new venture that failed. He didn't particularly like having a solid amount of stocks being loss especially when it comes to business.

"Darien?" a voice interrupted his brooding.

He looks up to meet the solemn eyes of his father's executive assistant, Mr. Primrose. He frowned at his present; it usually indicates that his father does not have confidence on his ability to solve the crisis.

Primrose walked casually toward his desks, his pearl gray suit as neat as ever. He casually touches his glasses, a mannerism he obtained when he's stress about something. He lightly touches his graying hair with anticipation as Darien looks at him with curiosity.

"Your father sent me to ease your burden," Primrose began politely. "He could not be here so he sent me."

"What else is new?" Darien answered dryly.

"Business in Europe requires his undivided attention, Darien," Primrose reasoned quietly.

"Don't make excuses for me, Mr. Primrose," he replied wryly, "I don't need it."

"Your uncle has made a mess over a new venture…"

"I know," he said indifferently, "but I'll handle it."

"Of course," Primrose murmured politely, "but allow me to aid you."

Darien gave him a quirky smile. "Are you here to supervise me?"

"Not at all," he answered nonchalantly, "I'm simply offering my help."

"Very well," he agreed indifferently. "It looks like I'll be working with you a lot. Did my father asked you to be his spy too?"

"Your father never asked something like that," he answered quietly. "Even if he did, I would have to decline. I was never good at the cat and mouse game."

Darien chuckled softly while Primrose smiled at him warmly. Primrose had worked for his father long before he was born. He never had a family of his own and made his career at the Shield Enterprise his life. But he was a good man who allowed himself to be involved in the Shields' lives both personally and professionally. Darien had remembered Mr. Primrose coming to his games when he was at Eton. He was the one who talked to his teachers and councilors during his trouble youth. Primrose was the one who was always there, never his father. In a way, he had become Serena and Darien's second father and they became his family.

"I appreciate your offer," Darien said casually, "I'll let you know my plans about the venture."

"Thank you, Darien."

A loud knock interrupted their conversation as his executive assistant walks in without looking up, too busy studying the reports that he was holding. Andrew Crown frowns at the papers in his hand, his forehead knitted with disapproval.

"Darien, the Granger Biotech has not made any profit in ages," Andrew declared with frustration. "We bought the company with much more its actual price."

"I'll let you be," Primrose bid his departure. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Crown."

"And you, Mr. Primrose," Andrew replied with a surprise.

The two men watch him leave as Andrew piles the report of the Granger Biotech on his desk. He looks at his boss with startled expression.

"Primrose is so peculiar," Andrew commented, "it's like no one knows he's here. He could make himself disappear without anyone noticing him."

"He worked for my father for over thirty years," Darien answered thoughtfully. "He's trained to disappear."

Andrew chuckles with amusement, his emerald eyes glinting brightly. His blond hair was gracefully pulled back to make him appear professional. He looked exceptionally cheerful today as he unknowingly touches his tie with a dreamy smile.

"You looked like you had a fun night last night," Darien noted casually. "Was Beryl fun last night?"

Andrew looked at him with surprise. "If you must know, I met someone incredible last night. It's not Beryl. I would never do that to you."

"I don't mind."

"Darien, I value our friendship too much to screw it up for one night," he responded sincerely. "Besides, Beryl is sort of… loose. I don't go for women like that. Don't get me wrong! She's pretty, rich, smart, and probably could handle any man. It's just that…there's something… wrong about her. Something not quite right."

"Andrew, sometimes your nobility sickens me," he replied with disdain.

"I'm a firm believer that a man only needs one woman," he sighed dreamily, "as long as she's the one."

"Finding the One?" Darien asked dryly, "I hope you intent to become a priest as a back-up."

"It's possible for one man to find happiness in one woman," he muttered defensively. "God has shown me my soul mate."

"Don't!" Darien growled coldly. "Don't talk to me about God. The cruel Father whom makes men love another they can never have. The cruelest of punishment He bestowed upon men."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Sometimes Darien, you can be so…odd."

"My oddity is my greatest asset."

"You are definitely odd."

"Thank you."

Their conversation was interrupted by the buzz coming out of his phone. Darien glanced at the phone indifferently, frowning why his secretary would interrupt them after giving her an explicit interruption not to bother them.

"Mr. Shield," Ms. Clay, his secretary, called worriedly, "There are two detectives requesting to see you, sir. They said it's very important."

Darien raised his eyebrow in wonder as Andrew glanced at him with confusion and curiosity. Darien shrugged calmly as he ordered his secretary to guide the detectives through his office.

The detectives walked inside with curious and stern expression, measuring him with hawk-like eyes. Darien in turn casually gave them a swift look, his expression unreadable and passive.

"Mr. Shield," one of the two men began solemnly, looking at him coolly. "I'm Detective De Winter and this is my partner, Detective St. John."

Darien swiftly studied Detective De Winter who look few years older than him; he was dressed in rugged suit, his black tie blended with the dark blue shirt he wore that matches his cool eyes. His blond hair was messily styled that confirm that Detective De Winter is not that much older than he is.

Then he discretely studied the other detective, St. John who looked younger than the two. He carried an impressionable look that clearly confirmed his theory of the detective to be young. But his blue eyes reflected intelligence. The young detective openly surveyed his office, nodding with approval. St. John casually put his hands at his pocket as he settled his gaze toward him. Darien assessed that the young detective is probably new based on his light brown neatly spiked that reflected the style of modern youth today.

"This is my executive assistant, Andrew Crown," Darien introduced politely.

The men shake hands as they continue to stare at one another. Darien raised his eyebrows with curiosity. "What can I do for you, detective?" he asked indifferently.

"We just want to ask couple questions regarding your relationship with Anne Granger," De Winter answered coolly.

"Anne?" he raised his eyebrows in wonder. "What about her?"

"If you don't mind, Mr. Crown," St. John politely interrupted, "we would like to talk to Mr. Shield alone."

"Of course," Andrew agreed, then glancing at Darien, "I'll be outside."

"What is your relationship with Anne Granger?" De Winter asked straight out.

"Before I answer any of your questions," Darien coolly replied, "I want to know why are you asking."

De Winter raised his blond eyebrow with surprised. He stared at him straight in the eyes meaningfully. "We're investigating the brutal murder of Anne Granger…"

Part 2: Mirror Image

By Reyus

Rated R (Mature Situations)

Hello everyone! Thanks for all the people that reviewed my story. It was a balm in my soul to have someone liked it. I'm a newbie when it comes to fanfics. It took a lot of guts for me to even post this story. I apologize for any grammatical errors. I really do need an editor. Feel free to email me if you like to be one. I admit it; I'm not good at proofreading papers. My only defense is that English is my second language and sometimes I'm unsure how things should word out. Well, if you guys could look past the annoying grammatical errors, which I do apologize for, I hoped you liked the second chapter.

Cursed be he that lieth with his sister, the daughter of his father, or the daughter of his mother.

Deuteronomy 27:22

Darien stilled with shock. His mouth curled in dismay as he stared at the detective whose watching him intently. "Murder?"

"Yes," De Winter informed coolly, "the house maid found her body badly beaten up. Her heart was stabbed multiple times."

"What's your relationship with Anne Granger?" St. John asked quickly.

Darien cast his eyes down and leaned back to his chair in defeat. "I slept with her if that's what you want to know."

"How long was your affair with Mrs. Granger?"

"I slept with her once. No relationship. Just one time."

De Winter's mouth curled with blatant impatience. "Where did you meet Mrs. Granger?"

"Shield Enterprise bought Granger Biotech," he answered calmly, "she sold us her company."

"Was your 'time' together part of the deal?" St. John asked sarcastically.

Darien looked at them icily. "She offered, detective. I didn't refuse."

"Can you tell us your whereabouts last night?" St. John asked gruffly.

Darien raised his eyebrow with irony. "I'm a sinner, detective," he murmured softly, "not a murderer."

"Where were you last night about midnight?"

"At the club The Elbow Room at Bleecker Street in Greenwich Village. I was there till three in the morning," he murmured without expression. "I came with my friends and girlfriend."

"Do you know anyone who would want to harm Mrs. Granger?" De Winter asked.

"I don't know her at all," he answered with a sigh.

"Thank you, Mr. Shield," De Winter said casually. "Here's our number, give us a call if you have more information."

Darien took the small white calling card. He swiftly glanced at the card and looked at them without expressions. The two detectives gave him a small nod and began to head toward the door.

Once he reached the door, De Winter looked back at Darien with curiosity. "Funny thing about the murder," he called out casually, "the heart was stabbed multiple times, in the Middle Ages it's an act of a lover scorned..."

Darien gazed back in silence. His face did not waver any sign of emotion. The two detectives looked at him one more time and exited his office.

Raye stared at the paper sourly. She has been trying to obtain information about Benjamin St. Clare but found dead ends. The police have ignored her and the social workers were unable to help her based on reason of helping his mother. Most files about children in custody of the states are tightly sealed.

"You should never make promises you can't keep," Chad advised, standing in front of her with his usual disapproval look.

"I intent to keep this one," she answered stubbornly.

"Raye..."

"Enough with the lectures, Chad!" she interrupted with irritation. "I know I should have minded my own business. This kind of stuff are for the real reporters, right?"

"Raye..."

"But you know what, I'm going to be a real reporter!" she declared with conviction, glaring at him with determined eyes. "So whatever you have to say, you can shove it!"

Chad smiled with amusement. He had always like watching those amethyst eyes flared with fire. "I was trying to say that I have a connection that might help you find the missing boy."

"Oh..." she murmured with embarrassment, her face reddening with shame.

He chuckled at her embarrassment. "I have a friend who works in a crime scenes. They have a special computer that can enhance Benjamin St. Clare's pictures from six years ago to now. That way, you'll have recent pictures of him instead of the one when he's a kid. I bet he changed a lot in six years."

Her face began to brighten as the realization of an actual lead may come on her way. "Great!" she exclaimed with excitement. "See I know you'll help me with this case, Chad!"

"I can't promise you anything, though," he warned.

"Yeah, but it's a start," she said happily. "When can we go?"

"I contacted him last night," he answered with a sigh, "maybe at the end of the week."

"Fantastic!" she exclaimed. "I have to go to the charity ball that the Shield Foundation are hosting in two days. After that, I can fully concentrate on this case!"

"Just be careful, Raye" Chad murmured quietly.

"I know..." she said in agitation.

"I mean something tells me that there's something not right about this...case," he muttered quietly. "I mean someone went a whole lot of trouble just to hide this kid. The question is why?"

"And we're going to find out. For this kid's sake and his mother," she answered with assurance. "We're helping these people, Chad. What's wrong with that?"

Chad stared at her thoughtfully. He looked down at the picture she carries of little Benjamin St. Clare. Giving her an odd look, he quietly sighed, "something tells me that we're about to open Pandora's box..."

Serena hesitantly stood at the front of her brother's bedroom door. She debated whether to interrupt him or not. He had isolated himself in his room ever since he came home. And she knew why. The news of the brutal murder of Anne Granger was plastered all over the country. She wondered if her death caused her brother to be acting so moody. And the suspicious of him having an affair with her began to form in her head.

She knocked and no one answered. She knocked again and again. No answer came. Finally, she bravely opened his door and took the risked of suffering his wrath although he had never once yelled at her or lose his temper.

"Dary?" she called hesitantly. The eerie silence of the room sent shivers down her spine but it did not kept her from leaving. She walked inside his spacious room marveling the beauty of the low-lit lights that enhance the elegance of the room.

She called out his name again and still no answer came. Walking further in the room she noticed a lean figure hovering over at the balcony. She immediately recognized his familiar form and smiled in delight at finding him.

Standing at the doorway that led to the balcony, she hesitated on approaching him. He looked grim and dark as he continued to stare at the glittering lights of the tall buildings so beautiful against the dark night. He looked distraught, a state she had never seen him before.

"Darien?" she called out quietly, looking at his tall form with uncertainty. He continued to gaze at the city, remaining to be silent.

She looked over him with worry, noticing his wet hair being pulled back and the contours of his muscular back being display. He only wore a pair of black khaki pants that encased his lean hips.

"I heard about Anne Granger," she said awkwardly, "I... I came to see if you're okay."

He continued to remain silent.

"Oh, Darien," she called out in sympathy, walking toward him and embracing his back. She pressed her cheek against his warm skin and closed her eyes to inhale his masculine scent.

Darien in turned closed his eyes at the contact of her warm body pressing innocently against him. He let out a sharp intake of breath as the sensation of her soft cheek touch him. For a moment he indulge himself of tasting the forbidden pleasure.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked softly, her warm breath sent shivers on his spine.

"I'm fine, Serena," he answered finally, breaking away from her embrace.

"Did you...did you..." she asked hesitantly, "did you have an affair with her?"

"We have a brief sexual encounter," he answered quietly, looking at the city. "Just one time."

Serena lowered her gaze, feeling silly for being hurt at his confession. "Does Beryl know?"

"Probably," he answered nonchalantly.

"Do... do you care about her, Darien," she asked with a frown, "at all?"

"Of course," he replied solemnly. "Not the way that I should but I do."

"I saw Beryl today," she said hesitantly. "I overheard her talking about you with her girl friends. She said that you only slept with Anne to make her sell her company."

Darien frowned but continues to gaze at the city. "Where?"

"At the café," she answered quietly. "Is it... true?"

He closed his eyes in admission. "Partially. She was making advances toward me for quite some time now. She offered and I didn't refuse. It's as simple as that."

"Why?" she asked in disbelief. "Why would you do such a thing."

He laughed darkly. "Necessary evil."

"I don't understand," she confessed with confusion.

"I pray that you never will," he murmured quietly. "I needed her company. I wanted her company. I will use any means necessary to obtain what I want regardless of moral principles."

"Sometimes I feel like that I don't even know you," she confessed thoughtfully.

He smiled at her wickedly. "I am what I am."

Serena gazed at him thoughtfully, studying him with bewildered eyes. "Don't ask anymore, Serena," she heard him say almost pleadingly.

She looked at him in surprise when he walked toward her and took her hand to lead her inside his room. "You're sad today," she whispered quietly.

"Then be sad with me," he drawled softly. He embraced her tightly, burying his face at the soft hollow of her neck. She gasped in shock at the odd sensation of his warm breath sending shivers all over body.

But she didn't pull away. She returned his embrace with uncertainty mixed with longing. "Darien..." she gasped in wonder, her heart pounding like crazy.

He mumbled something incoherent. He held her tightly as if he's holding on for dear life. Then with a gentle smile, he slightly pulled away from her and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Thanks for making me feel better," he whispered softly, releasing her from his arms.

She nodded with understanding. "Do you want me to stay?"

He smiled weakly at her. "I think you should go. Safer for both of us."

She looked at him with confusion but decided to give him some privacy. She walked away from him but glanced back and found him watching her with a hungry look.

Two days later, Raye scanned the bright elegant room with curiosity. The Shield Foundation is hosting a charity event for sickly children. Almost all the attendants are celebrities and people with money and power.

The night is definitely something to look forward to. The glittering ballroom was filled with expensive champagne and gourmet dinners. Expensive ball gowns and sparkling jewelries crowded the place and all the high profile celebrities were present including the newcomers.

Raye Evans was never envious about the life of the wealthy. She was happy living in a simple temple her grandfather resided in. Her time at the temple as a child was happy and beautiful; her only regret was moving to the city without her loving grandfather. She inhaled a quick breath and scanned the ballroom with determined eyes. She was chosen to write a column about a high-profile charity event and she promised to deliver a superb review, something worthy enough for the Shields to take their time and read it.

She confidently walked toward the security guard and passed him her invitation. The guard nodded with approval and ordered a waiter to lead her to her table. She marveled at the celebrities she passed by as she follows the waiter with excitement.

"There you go, Miss," the waiter politely pointed her seat.

"Thank You," she replied happily.

The waiter left and she quickly took notes of her surrounding. She looked at the other people at her table and recognized a few movie and pop stars. But despite of the celebrities surrounding her, she immediately took notice of a man sitting next to her. He is a handsome man and his demeanor screamed wealth and elegance. He has the lightest blond hair she had ever seen and his eyes the color of the morning blue, and yet those eyes looked grim and suspicious. She followed his gaze and gasped in surprise as she stared at the shockingly, most beautiful man she had ever seen. The man was not handsome; he was beyond handsome. Handsome does not give him justice. The man has shiny ebony hair that contrasts his light-tanned skin with the bluest azure eyes that gleam mischievously. He was talking to an older man while he lazily carries the champagne glass in one hand and the other tucked in his pocket.

"Let me guess," she smiled lightly at the blond-haired man, "you got a crush on him and he doesn't swing your way."

The blond-haired man looked at her with incredulous disbelief. His morning-blue eyes glared with resentment. "You think I'm gay?"

Raye winced at her mistake. "That was just a joke."

"A bad one," he replied coldly.

"Hey, it was a bad assumption!" she exclaimed furiously, feeling insulted at his tone of voice, "can you blame me though? You were staring at that guy like he a freaking steak!"

"Staring at someone does not mean he's gay," he groaned with impatience.

"Really?" she rolled her eyes sarcastically, "at least you found a hunky one."

"If you find his type appealing," he said moodily, "but he's trouble. It's written all over him."

"Darien Shield looks more handsome than his pictures," she commented, eyeing the dark haired man curiously.

"If you say so" the man next to her replied without interest. Without a warning, he quickly rose from his chair and walked away from her.

"How rude!" she snickered with distaste.

"Oh, don't mind him, darling," the woman next to her intervened with a giggle, "aristocrats are usually moody. It must be those European blue-bloods' mood swings."

"Aristocrat or not, he's still despicable," Raye grumbled haughtily. She decided not to give him any more thoughts when she noticed the table has their names written on a specific seat. She looked at the name of the man who sat beside her, which was written in a gold and delicate print: Jadeite De Winter.

Serena Shield smiled with contentment when she saw her best friend, Mina James, walked in with elegance and modesty. The charity event was one of the traditional event the Shield hosts for the unfortunate children. She nodded with approval when Mina jokingly displays her elegant and seductive cream gown. The gown Mina had chosen belonged to one of the rising top designers, which she was promoting. The gown revealed the back sensuously while teasingly reveal some of the front. Serena, on the other hand, chose a white silk gown with red roses elegantly intricate to the front. The gown had shown a moderate amount of cleavage, much to the disapproval of her grandmother.

"Look at that woman, Serena!" Mina hissed, looking at the blond woman laughing flirtatiously with couple of old men.

"What about her?" she asked with a smile

"She snagged the role I auditioned for. You know with Shakespeare."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Mina" she console softly, "don't worry, she's not going to win an Oscar for that movie!"

"Of course not!" Mina fumed, "she has no talent, whatsoever! The only way she got that role is by sleeping with the director, that perverted old jerk!"

"Mina!"

Mina sighed with reluctance. "Her name is Selene Luna. I guess I got carried away. But I found something disturbing about her..."

"What?" Serena asked, intrigued.

"She has an uncanny resemblance with you. I mean I thought for one minute that she was you. She could be your twin!"

"She looks like me?" she asked in surprised. "You must be joking!"

"I swear, Serena!" her friend exclaimed, "take a look at her!"

Serena laughed loudly. "I don't know. But if you say, she looks like me, then she looks like me. At least you loss to someone beautiful!"

"Conceited bitch!" Mina yelled mockingly.

Serena burst out laughing as Mina pretended to be mad at her. They were laughing for several minutes when Mina stopped and looked at her seriously.

"What's the matter, Mina?"

"Oh, it could be nothing," her friend murmured hesitantly, "but I'm worried about Mom. She went to Rio last week and met this 'fabulous' guy! She can't stop talking about him. She keeps insisting about love and first sight and how he's the One, blah, blah, blah..."

"You met this guy?" she asked curiously.

"No... but I don't know. Lately, Mom seemed so far away from me like this guy is taking her away from me. I know I shouldn't feel that way since I'm gone most of the time but... I like the idea that I'm the only that mattered."

"That's selfish, Mina," she sighed quietly, "you can't expect your mother to be alone forever. Besides, him being there means she has someone to look after her."

"I guess," she agreed. "I'm suppose to meet this man tomorrow. Leave it to Mom to find someone ten years her junior. She's following the rubbing-the-cradle trend!"

"Your Mom hardly looks in her forties. Be open minded about this man, Mina. He could be a real cool guy."

"I know," her friend sighed in defeat. "We'll see tomorrow if he is."

"That's the spirit!" she clapped her hand approvingly, "by the way, what's his name?"

"Malachite Taylor."

Jadeite De Winter was bored. He never did like going to formal parties and he certainly did not like enduring dull conversation about the latest business ventures or recently acquired houses. He couldn't even stand the sassy girl sitting next to him who's not afraid to say what she's thinking of. It was a trait to be admired of but it was annoying nonetheless.

He sauntered toward the bar and quickly asked the bartender for some whiskey. He devoured the drink quickly, wishing the night were over.

"Detective..." a velvety voice drawled behind him.

Jadeite stiffened with alarmed. He turned around and found Darien Shield looking at him mischievously. "Shield," he murmured in acknowledgement.

"Should I call you detective for the night?" Darien smirked, "or Lord De Winter?"

"Neither," he answered dryly, "you can call me sir."

Darien laughed in a low toned. "You're quite a puzzle, Detective. Choosing the life of a common cop over your prestigious family."

"Yeah, that's me, a puzzle," he murmured.

"I came here to offer my assistance," Darien said seriously, "if there's anything I can do to apprehend Anne's murderer, let me know."

"I'll bring that in mind," he answered.

Darien was about to say something when screeching loud voice interrupted them. He flickered his eyes with hidden annoyance as a voluptuous woman rushed toward them with an eager smile.

"Darien!" the woman screeched, "you simply must meet Selene!"

Jadeite smirked pleasingly at his annoyance. "Please, don't let me keep you."

Darien gave him a brief looked and simply nodded. He turned toward the woman with a charming smile. The woman was one of the wives of a business tycoon who has a reputation for loving gossips. He winked at the woman and seductively murmurs to her ears, "do you know the man I was talking to?"

The woman shook her head with curiosity. "No, who is he?"

"None other than the elusive Lord De Winter," Darien chuckled, watching in pleasure as the woman's eyes widened in glee.

"Oh my, oh my," the woman gasped in shocked. "That's really him?"

"Oh yes, the very one," he smiled mischievously, "it's quite rare for him to attend these kind of events. He's a stranger among us. Perhaps, you might be some help to welcome him in..."

"Of course!" she exclaimed earnestly, "oh my... I simply must make him welcome... oh, but first let me tell you about Selene..."

He smiled softly at her. "Don't worry, I'll make sure I met her..."

The woman laughed gleefully and rushed toward a throng of women. He watched them for a moment and heard their gasped of surprised and awes.

Jadeite De Winter coolly glanced at his watch with irritation. Suddenly, a collective of female voices loudly caught his attention. He saw a group of women excitedly made their way toward him.

"Oh my, Lord De Winter," one of the woman giggled, "it's such an honor to meet you, your highness... I mean, your holiness... it's your highness, right?"

The women giggled gleefully. Jadeite scowled with annoyance. He's not really fond that much with people, let alone a throng of superficial women agreeing to his every word. The women surrounded him like a pack of hungry wolves as he slowly backed out to the corner of the bar. He glanced up and found Darien Shield smiling mischievously at him.

"Selene Luna, meet our charming host, Darien Shield," one of the women smiled happily.

Selene Luna gasped in wonder at the beautiful man standing in front of her. What caught her attention was the smoky azure eyes that is looking at her with fascination. Those eyes that looks at her with hunger.

"It's nice to meet you, Darien," she smiled softly and delicately offered her hand.

Darien looked at the young beautiful woman with surprise. She has the same blue eyes, the same silky blonde hair, and the same creamy skin as her. He smiled at Selene warmly, watching the young woman with an odd fascination. He gazed at her with admiration and curiosity. Indeed, she is a woman full of wonder, a woman full of beauty, and woman who is a mirror image of his sister.

He took the warm hand and softly caresses it with his. He smiled pleasingly toward her, "the pleasure is mine. Most definitely mine..."

They looked at each other with fascination and lust. "Excuse me, ladies... I would like to take Ms. Luna for a dance..."

The women giggled as he led her toward the dance floor. He stared at her with admiration. "I understand you're an actress..."

"Oh yes..." she gasped, short in breath, "I recently got a role for a movie... It's based on Shakespeare."

"What movie?"

"Othello. I played Desdemona, his wife."

"I see," he murmured softly. "You're so lovely..."

"Thank you," she smiled shyly, "you're gorgeous..."

Darien's smiled but it did not quite reach his eyes.

Selene gave him a seductive smile. "The song ended. It was nice dancing with you. What now?"

"Let's leave this place," he replied smokily, "your place or mine?"

"My, your forward," she chuckled huskily.

"Formalities bores me," he whispered softly, his hands caressing her bare skin that made her shiver with lust, "why bother with all these trivialities?"

She gazed at him with fevered desire. "I hardly know you..."

"Does it matter?" he breathes against her skin, placing his hot lips on the collar of her bone.

"This is against my rules," she whimpered softly, closing her eyes in pleasure as he place her in contact of his arousal.

"Rules are meant to be broken, darling," he whispered, trailing hot kisses to her neck. He looked at her with passion, glazed eyes and began to maneuver her away from the dance floor. He took her hand abruptly and let her to a secluded area. It was a balcony, her hazy mind thought.

Darien pushed her to the wall and kissed her hungrily. He lifted her up as he settle between her legs. His hands snaked under the hem of her dress while the other push the straps of her dress aside revealing her creamy breast. He placed hungry kisses down to her breast while the other hand expertly caresses her legs. She moaned in pleasure as she hungrily kissed him back. She could not remember wanting a man so much as much as she does now.

He abruptly stopped and looked down at her lustfully. "Your place or mine?"

She stilled and pushed him aside. She was heaving heavily, the need to have him inside her was strong that it made her hand shook with fright. "This is insane! I can't go to bed with a man I met an hour ago!"

"What's insane about that?" he asked wickedly, his eyes lightening with a boy-like charm. "You want me. I want you. What's wrong with that?"

Selene shook her head with disbelief. She had never felt like this before, wanton and out of control. "You are not good for me."

"Of course not," he smiled charmingly, "if I were, you wouldn't have want me."

"You're not good for me," she repeated forcefully.

He smiled and said nothing. He stood there, gazing at her with those smoky azure eyes that gleam seductively at her. Those beautiful lips curving in an amused smile that made her heart ache.

"Let's go," she whispered huskily. He raised his eyebrows questioningly as she straightened her dress into the right places. She stared at the azure eyes with a weak smile, "my place is closer."

Serena watched her brother and a beautiful blonde painfully as they made their way back to the party from the balcony. She can see the tension of her brother's muscle as he swiftly talked to the other guests without letting go of the woman. She could see the odd atmosphere between the two. Even in her innocence, she knew that they would leave the party and spent the night together. She had barely talked to her brother for the night. He had been too busy with his business clients and other guests. It hurt her to know that he could not make time for her, not even for a minute. She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the party. She told herself over and over again that her brother did not belong to her and she should not feel like this. But the reason of the mind did not quite fully agree with the aching of the heart.

Beryl Morgan silently screamed her rage as she superficially smiled at the man in front of her. He was talking about some possible advertisement to her magazine while she gave him a fixed smile. She had seen Darien walked outside into the balcony. She had been watching him the entire night. She saw them practically making out in the dance floor. She had seen the blonde casually fix her dress as he led her back to the party. No doubt in her mind, that they would spend the night. She cursed Darien silently but her rage was aim more toward the blond. Who is this woman who thinks she can have her man?

"I sent Raye Evans to cover this story for the Gazette," Peter, the chief editor of the New York Gazette smiled. "She's a brilliant young lady, full of potential."

Beryl smiled icily. "You sent a young rookie for the charity of the year?"

Peter laughed with amusement. "She's more than what meets the eyes. She practically knows more about the Shields than anyone in my staff! She researches the family thoroughly. She's a good investment."

"I see," Beryl said with a calculating smile.

Selene opened the door impatiently. She led Darien inside her apartment with an excited rushed. As soon as they stepped inside her apartment, Darien grabbed her and kissed her so passionately that it made her tremble with desire. Clothes rapidly disappear as they made themselves toward her bed. He laid her down to the bed gently and quickly moved atop of her. He expertly discards his and her undergarment as his hand parted her legs. With a savage groan, he thrust inside her, making her scream in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his leaned, damped back as he continues to move inside her.

Energy spent, they both collapsed as they reached fulfillment. Darien sighed as he released her from him. He lay beside her, his breathing hard and heavy.

"Selene," she pants heavily.

"What?" he asked.

"My name," she answered lightly, "it's Selene."

"I know your name," he replied calmly, looking at her with a frown.

"Oh yah?" she asked teasingly. She stared at his eyes intently. "You just called me Serena..."

*****  
>Part 3: Innocence is the Serpent's Mask<p>

By Reyus

Rated R (Mature Situations)

Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews! This is the newly edited version of the third chapter courtesy of Smita and Mizz Scarlet! They did a superb job editing this story! I can't thank you both enough.

I haven't begun writing the 4rth chapter because of my extremely busy schedule so it may take a while. Sorry but academics always comes first!

I decided to keep the ending because it's part of the story. For all of those who doesn't like it, please just hit the "back" button and we're cool. No hard feelings. People are entitled to their own opinion just as I am entitled to write whatever I want.

Sailor Moon is not mine. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Just using her characters for entertainment.

This story contains mature situations and controversial relationships. You have been warned. However despite of its controversial issues, be open-minded about the story.

Cursed he that lieth with his sister, the daughter of his father, or the daughter of mother

-Deuteronomy 27:22

The only way to get rid of a **temptation** is to yield to it.

-Oscar Wilde

Darien stilled with silent surprise. Reacting quickly, he gave her a beautiful smile and teasingly kissed her lips. "Don't be silly, darling… I said your name… Selene…"

Selene frowned questioningly, "are you sure? I could have sworn-"

Before she could finish, Darien took her mouth in a hungry kiss. She moaned in surrender as he started making love to her all over again, their discussion forgotten.

Afterward, Darien lay next to Selene, his eyes staring at the ceiling dully. That feeling was coming again. That inescapable feeling of guilt, the torturous sorrow he always felt after sleeping with someone. He could never get rid of it. The feeling of loneliness buried inside him. Sleeping with a woman numbed his pain for a moment, but it came back a thousand times more painful. He could feel the rustle of the sheets beneath him. Sensing her movements, he could feel her intentions to be close to him, to feel loved in his arms but his body automatically rejected her intentions.

"I have to go," he murmured quietly, hastily releasing her from him.

"Just like that, huh?" she asked bitterly her eyes flaring with anger, "you got what you wanted and you're the bastard that suddenly has to leave. You don't even have the decency to spend the night?"

He quickly dressed himself and looked at her with measuring eyes. "It's nothing like that."

"Of course not," she scoffed. "It's always something else. A wife waiting for you? A mistress? A girlfriend?"

"None of the above," he grinned devilishly. "You didn't care if I had any of those before, why should you now?"

Selene scowled with annoyance. "I thought you were different."

His smile faded and he looked at her grimly. "No, you thought I'd be one of those men you can wrap around your finger. But you know what I am. You and I are the same. Stop your pretences. You're a magnificent actress, darling. You have the entire world thinking you're the innocent beauty."

She raised her eyebrows in shock, "what are you—"

"Talking about?" he cut in with a smirk, "spare me the drama, darling. We both wear masks for the entire world to see. We both have something to hide."

She looked at him with shock. Then slowly, her innocent expression turned to a cynical glare, her lips curved with seductive smirked. "How?"

He laughed loudly and winked at her. "Serpents recognize each other, darling. Believe me, I enjoyed your act tremendously."

She gave him a hooded look. "You don't know who I am, Darien Shield. You don't know what I can do."

He casually fixed his bow tie and slowly put on his jacket. He gave her a sweet smile but his eyes darkened with a warning. "And you don't know who I am or what I can do." He warned with a menacing look. "I'll see ya around."

She watched his retreating back coldly, her eyes narrowing with confusion. Then she smiled to herself. For the first time, she had finally met her match.

The following morning, Darien leaned back into the comfortable leather seat of the limo as he dully stared at the bustling city. He marveled at the quick changes of his surrounding as the limo began to pull away from the city into the countryside of New York. Once the limo slowed to a stop, he straightened his suit and picked up the dozen red roses lying next to him.

The door opened and his chauffeur, Jeffrey, politely nodded to him. "We're here, sir."

"Thank you, Jeffrey," he murmured softly as he emerged from the limo. His eyes scanned the beautiful surroundings, marveling the luscious green garden and the prestigious white building in front of him. _St. Benedict Institute for Mental Health_, the beautiful and elegant sign in front of the building said.

He walked inside the building as doctors and nurses stopped to see a dashing man holding a bouquet of red roses. "Mr. Shield!" one of the doctors exclaimed with enthusiasm. "Pleasure to see you here again! Red roses, her favorite!"

Darien looked at the aging doctor with a small smile. He had always liked Dr. Diaz for his genuine warmth and enthusiasm. "How's she doing?" he asked carefully, "Is there any improvement?"

Dr. Diaz shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid not. She's still the same."

"I see," he said quietly, looking around calmly. "I would like to see her."

"Of course," the old doctor smiled warmly, his brown eyes twinkling with warmth beneath his thick glasses. "I'll gladly lead you to her."

They walked in comfortable silence as Darien scanned the other patients with curiosity. Some patients were old who quietly do their own tasks by playing games, watching TV, or listening to the radio. One of the patients was eating along with the visiting family. He watched them with wonder as he saw the plate knocked down by one of the children. The sound of the broken plate echoed in the silent room as everyone looked at the commotion. The loud crash of the plate kept ringing in his head as the memories of the distant past tried to maneuver itself into the surface.

Such a beautiful face… Don't worry, we'll get the best doctor so won't be damaged…

Echoes of voices in his head keep replaying in his mind but only one word kept repeating itself over and over: damaged, damaged, damaged…

"There she is, Mr. Shield," Dr. Diaz interrupted. "Be careful not to exhaust her. She tires more easily nowadays." The doctor slowly walked to the woman holding a beautiful doll and with a kind voice he informed her of his presence. "Rosalind, your nephew came to visit you. He brought you a bouquet of roses."

The woman looked up in a child-like wonder and stared at him with frightened eyes. "My boy… my darling boy…"

"Hello, Auntie Rose," he said with a beaming smile. "I came to see how you are."

Rosalind Shield looked at him for a moment and then returned to her doll. "This is Cynthia, we're celebrating today. It's her birthday. But she's not suppose to know that! Don't tell her, ok? We're gonna have a party for her. Everyone is invited. It will be such a lovely party. So many guests are coming!"

Darien smiled at her. "Nice to meet you, Cynthia."

"But you came early," she said kindly, "but it's ok. Cynthia doesn't mind."

He stared at his aunt as she continued to play with her doll. Time did not deteriorate her beauty even though she was unaware of it. "Cynthia is going to have a pretty blue dress. Yes, a pretty blue dress to match her pretty blue eyes."

His aunt's blue eyes sparkled with excitement as she casually tossed her shiny ebony hair back. "We're gonna have cakes and drinks, and pretty presents for her. Cynthia love presents."

He smiled quietly and watched her play with her dolls. She seemed content and happy in her own world. Suddenly, she let out a loud scream as her crystalline eyes blazed with fright. "Get away!" she screamed, dropping her doll to the floor, throwing her arms up to cover her face. "The boogie man is here! The boogie man is here! The boogie man is coming! The boogie man is coming!"

The nurses hurriedly made their way toward her as she continued to scream. Darien stiffened as he watched them pull out the needle and sedate her. Dr. Diaz crouched to the sedated Rosalind and soothingly said, "It's alright, Rosalind. There's no boogie man here. Shhhhhh…. You're safe here…"

"The boggie man always come," she sobbed sleepily.

The nurses took his aunt's arm carefully, whispering comforting words to her as they led her back to her room. Dr. Diaz looked at Darien with a sigh. "That doesn't happen often., but there are times when she screams about the boogie man and such. She'll be alright once she wakes up."

"I see," Darien muttered. "Just put the roses in her room if you can. I'll come again next month."

"Of course," the doctor agreed. "Perhaps she'll be in a better mood next time."

Darien did not smile; he simply bid his goodbye and walked away with a heavy heart.

Serena stared at the formal envelope with hesitation. It was a letter from Devlin Imperium, a well-known jewelry company. She had submitted her portfolio to the company in hopes of becoming an intern for the summer. Designing jewelry was becoming her passion**.** She had hoped to get the internship based on her merit instead of as favor to be hired because of her family nameIt was the reason she did not tell her brother about the internship until she had a confirmation.

She opened the envelope slowly, her heart pounding loudly. _Dear Ms. Shield,_ the letter began, "_I am pleased to inform you that your portfolio is being considered among the many applicant for the Devlin Imperium Internship. We would like to conduct an interview…_

The loud tone of her cell phone interrupted her thoughts as she grimaced unhappily. She had submitted her best work, and they still wanted to interview her. Self-doubt was creeping inside her again as she picked up her cell phone reluctantly.

"He's gay!" Mina said loudly on the phone. "He must be! There's no other explanation for it!"

"What are you talking about, Mina?" she asked in confusion.

"Malachite Taylor. He's gay. He gotta be!"

"Huh? How can he be gay if he's dating your mom?"

"Listen, I just had lunch with Mom and Mr. Wonderful today. Malachite Taylor is apparently some big shot in Taylor Communication; you know he's a media tycoon or something. Anyway, we had lunch and he was incredibly polite and charming!"

"So being polite and charming makes him gay?" Serena asked with amusement.

"Arghhh! You don't get it, Serena! He didn't hit on me once! Not once! He complimented me, talked about movies and such… And get this, he doesn't like watching movies! He prefers Broadway or the operas better! We sat there and ate lunch. I was ready to be hit on like all my mom's boyfriends usually do but he never made a move!"

"He's not gay, Mina," she groaned with exasperation, "it just means that your mom found a really cool and decent guy who doesn't come on to her daughter."

"What?" Mina complained, "what the hell? Am I not beautiful enough for this guy? Treating me like a child…"

"Ahhh, Mina," she asked hesitantly, "why do you care about Malachite Taylor not hitting on you?"

"I'm a vain bitch, Serena," her friend groaned, "this is the first time a man has not come on to me! I can't lose my touch now! I'm not even twenty!"

Serena roared in laughter. "Mina, be happy for your mom. I must commend this Malachite Taylor."

Her friend snorted with disbelief. "You're taking his side?"

"I know you, Mina," she warned, "don't even think of anything stupid, anything involving Malachite Taylor..."

"Moi?" her friend mocked, "you're warning me not to seduce Mr. Taylor? My, I would never do such a thing."

"Like you said, you're a vain bitch!" she laughed. "Leave him alone, Mina."

"I'm not gonna do anything to him, Serena," Mina hissed. "He's so not my type. Besides he's way too old for me. He doesn't like movies, he prefers to read and do old people stuff. We have nothing… nothing in common! He's really not my type. Did I mention he's not my type?"

Serena chuckled and rolled her eyes. "That's good then. It worked out for the best. He's an old man who's not your type. Leave it like that."

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Mina grumbled. "Oh damn, my agent is calling me! Serena, I'll talk to you later… muahz!"

Serena shook her head as she put down her cell phone. She was about to head to her room when she noticed the sleek black limousine pulling into the driveway. She smiled happily as she saw her brother step out of the limo.

"Darien!" she greeted happily, running to the front door to meet him.

"Hmmm… I can get used to this welcome," her brother smiled softly. He looked handsome as always in his immaculate suit.

She giggled and blushed as her eyes met the hooded azure eyes sparkling with mischievousness. "You came home late last night," she said shyly, "and you left early today. I wanted to come to see Auntie Rose too."

"Maybe next time, he murmured, "it wasn't a good day today."

"Oh…" she mumbled. She looked at him hesitantly, struggling with her inner turmoil. But forced herself to asked the question she had wanted to know the answer to since last night. "Who was that woman with you last night?"

Darien raised his eyebrows with amusement. "Just a friend."

"A lover?" she asked a bit too sharply.

He smiled crookedly at her. "Yes."

She gazed down at the floor, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh, I see… She's pretty."

"Yes," he agreed huskily and walked over to her. Leaning down, he softly kissed her cheek. "But not beautiful like you," he purred in her ears, making her blush furiously.

He backed away from her with a curious smile. "You look beautiful today. Did you dress up for me?"

Still blushing, she guiltily cast her gaze downward. "I have..ummm… a date today… you remember I told you about Seiya Walker… He's my boyfriend… and he's taking me out for the day."

Darien gave her a sharp glance that made her step back with fright. It fascinated her how quickly those azure eyes could change from a kind expression to a moody, darkened one. His lips curled with distaste, his expression becoming dark and unreadable.

"Ah, the boyfriend," he mused with a charming smile. "I can't wait to meet him, this wonderful man of yours."

She let out a relieved gasped as she continued to stare at him "You'll like him, Dary. He's kind, and honest, and such a good person," she rushed nervously. "He's good to me and treats me kindly…"

His eyes narrowed, his lips curling with irony. "That's enough, Serena. I don't need to hear anymore."

She looked at him with surprise and gazed down in discomfort. "The dangerous aura emanating from him frightened here. She wasn't familiar with this side of him, this stranger whose cold, and harsh eyes made here shiver all the way down to her toes. The silence between them was broken by the loud honking of a car as Serena continued to stare at her brother.

"He's here," she said very quietly.

He stared at her with those unreadable azure eyes that gleam with coldness. She moved past him and opened the door as Seiya, with his charming smile, greeted her. Seiya bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips while Darien watched them with silent assessment.

"How's my girl?" Seiya smiled at her. "I missed you, baby!"

"Seiya…" she smiled with uncertainty.

"What? No love for me, babe?" he grinned teasingly at her.

"Very funny," she said nervously. "Seiya, I want you to meet my brother, Darien."

Seiya smiled at Darien and offered him his hand. Her brother in return took his hand with Her brother in return took his hand with a forced smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Darien. Serena has told me a lot about you."

"Did she?" he asked with a smoky voice.

"Yeah," Seiya agreed, "all good things."

"Then it's true," he smiled.

"Well, I'm going Serena for lunch and then we're going to a party tonight. I'll have her back before midnight."

"Before midnight?" Darien raised his eyebrows mockingly. "I'm her brother, not her father. Serena is a woman, not a child. She can make her own judgment. Come home as late as you want."

Seiya beamed happily. "Whoa! You're like so awesome brother, man!"

"You two should get going. Have fun tonight, you two. The sky is the limit."

Serena watched her brother in fascination. She couldn't figure him out, one moment he's dark and unyielding, the next he's an ideal brother. "Thanks, Dary," she mumbled uncertainly.

Seiya excitedly took her hand and hurriedly walked to the car. She grinned at his boyish act as she strapped her seat belt. She looked back at the house and her brother was gone.

Raye Evans grumpily drank her water as she waited inside the elegant restaurant. She glanced at her watch impatiently as she leaned back with a sigh. Beryl Morgan had called her and requested to have lunch with her. No, it was not a request but an order. She scowled irritatingly at the memories of conversion with Beryl. She hated rich people with power who thinks they can do anything they please. But the reporter side of her is curious of what Beryl could possibly want from her. True to her word, Beryl was right on time for their appointment.

"Ms. Evans," Beryl greeted formally.

"Ms. Morgan," she replied with curiosity.

"You probably wondering why I asked you to meet me," Beryl began directly. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we? I'm going to make you an offer."

Raye scorned her with a smile. "What's the price for this offer, Ms. Morgan?"

"Let me talk and then you decide."

"I'm listening."

"I decided to make a special column for the _Gazette_ and _Intrigue_. It features the Shields' family. I want you to look for… interesting stories and simply write about them."

"Interesting…" she asked with comprehension, "you mean scandals? You want me to write scandal stories about the Shields?"

"If you must be crude, then yes. I suppose that's an easier way to say it."

"I'm offering you a first page column under your own name about a story. And about your fee, we will not have a problem with your request. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Ms. Evans."

"Writing about people's dirty laundry doesn't strike me as a lucky opportunity," she snorted with disbelief. "It's tacky, not my style."

Beryl smiled. "An opportunity for an ambitious reporter. Tacky or not, it's yours to take. I will not make the same offer again, Ms. Evans. There are others who would willingly take my request; others who are not a rookie."

"But here you are, making an offer to a rookie," she smiled cynically.

Beryl smiled approvingly. "You're quite intuitive. I like that. You're not another reporter hungry for attention."

"Why did you choose me?"

"I see something in you. I know you would not write something simply for a story. No, you are not the gossip kind; rather you seek the best story. And I like that very much."

"You want me to spill their secrets?" Raye asked slowly.

"Yes."

"And you dating Darien Shield has nothing to do with it, right?" she asked mockingly.

Beryl coldly smiled at her, her eyes hard and unyielding. "If you must know, yes, he's the reason for this. The Shields value their precious name more than anything in this world. I want to take that away from them… away from him."

"You want to taint their precious name?"

"I suppose putting your own name on the line gives you some rights about knowing why. Earlier today, Darien saw me and broke up with me for that slut of an actress, Selene. He told me it's over," Beryl clenched her teeth with anger, her fingers tightening around the champagne glass. "He didn't even bother to explain why. He just told me to let go."

"You're going to ruin a good family purely out of spite?" she asked in disbelief.

"Who says they're good?" Beryl asked, irritated. "Five years I loved that man. Five years of tolerating his infidelities, his moods, his…"

Raye stilled in surprised at Beryl's hurt tone. "I want to hurt him as much as he's hurt me.

Beryl paused for a moment to collect herself. She did not like to have her emotions displayed in public, especially in the presence of a stranger. "Just write what you think is best. I must warn you to be careful of Darien Shields though. He is a master manipulator. Do not let him trick you. Do not fall for that charm of his."

"I know his kind," Raye shrugged, "I have dealt with many men like him before."

"So have I," Beryl replied with resentment. "But I managed to fall for his cruelest trick."

"And what's that?"

Beryl looked her straight in the eye and bitterly replied, "He made me love him."

Selene Luna gave him an appreciative smile as she continued to watch his naked form with hooded eyes. She leaned lazily against the pillow and watched his movements. But her smile faded when she saw him staring dully at the ceiling, his face dark and grim.

"Don't tell me you're not satisfied," she gritted her teeth, "I know that was good."

Darien gave her a brief, cool look. "You're vanity no longer amuses me."

Her eyes flared angrily at his tone. "I am not one of your little girlfriends, Darien. I don't need you. I can do without you. I certainly will not tolerate your moods or your tantrums. I will not be push aside like I am nothing. I have come this far without you. And I can reach farther without you. You just happened to be on my way. I can have any man, just as you can have any woman."

Darien smirked. "Women are usually the ones throwing tantrums."

"Don't forget, you're the one that came to me," she reminded him angrily, "you called me."

"And you answered in a jet flash," he mocked, "not much of a resistance, is there?"

"You bastard!" she screeched at him, ready to hit him. But he caught her hands in a tight grip and pushed her down on the bed. He pinned her down beneath him with an amused smile. "You're a feisty one."

She beneath him, her eyes flashing in violent anger. He chuckled with amusement as he watched her fight him helplessly. "This is sexy," he drawled seductively, lowering his head, kissing her hungrily. She tried to fight the onslaught of his mouth, but she could not resist the hunger boiling inside her. She kissed him back passionately, her back arching as she positioned herself to welcome him. But he only chuckled and released her from him much to her annoyance.

"There's a party tonight," he said casually, picking his clothes slowly. "Come with me."

She glared at him, her arms folding over her breast. "So what? I'm not in the mood to party."

"I am," he said, flashing her a dashing smile. "Get dressed, I want you to look exceptionally beautiful tonight. And wear something pink."

"No!" she rejected angrily. "Don't tell me what to do."

He smiled again. "This party is for you, darling. Directors, producers, and scriptwriters will be there… and musicians…"

She stilled with surprised and smiled happily. "Are you serious? I didn't hear about this party…"

"Only designed for chosen few," he said lightly, enjoying the sour expression on her face. "I want you there."

"Any important directors there?"

"Oh yes," he answered huskily, watching her with darkened azure eyes. "If you think you can handle a challenge…"

Selene smirked arrogantly, "I can have any man. No man is unreachable."

"Perhaps," he drawled mockingly, giving her a teasing look. "There are some men who are actually loyal and not easily swayed to infidelity."

"Really?" she asked curiously.

"I could name a few," he murmured casually, fixing his suit, "but they're out of your reach, darling."

"Like who?"

"Get dressed, darling. We are beyond fashionably late," he smiled teasingly.

"Like who, Darien?" she persisted.

He only smiled and said nothing. She frowned and changed her tactic quickly. "Darien, will you tell me, please?" she asked sweetly, looking at him with innocent eyes.

Darien's eyes narrowed knowingly. He smiled at her, "Get dressed."

She pouted and put on a baby pink, dress that hugged her figure. "She is beautiful," Darien thought. But her eyes would narrow with cynicsm, her lips must have kissed many men, and he knew that she was an expert lover. She lacked the genuine warmth within her soul, the innocent eyes, and the loving nature of the woman that he was truly in love with. He watched her intently and realized that she was only a pale shadow of his sister's beauty.

"How do I look, darling?" she asked seductively.

"Pretty," he said dismissively.

She laughed at his tone, mistaking it as a joke. "Now, will you tell me, darling?"

"I could name a few," he shrugged casually. "But only one comes to mind."

She smiled victoriously. "Who?"

"Seiya Walker."

"I said I was sorry," Seiya apologized with remorse. "I got carried away."

"I told you to stop," she said angrily.

Serena looked away, anger still residing inside her. "I'm not ready for that, yet."

Seiya groaned with frustration. "We've been together for six months. All we ever do is make out, and cuddle. "We've only gotten to second base…ever! If my friends find out that I haven't got a piece of ass, they will laugh at me."

"Is that what you think I am?" she yelled angrily, "a piece of ass!"

"Of course not, Serena," he winced with an apologetic smile, "The entire tour, all I could think about was you."

She looked at him suspiciously. "You know I'm not good with words, baby. Sometimes I say stupid stuff without thinking before I say it. I think the only time I don't mess up is when I sing. I'm so sorry, baby," he continued with a pleading voice that slowly melted her heart.

"It's ok," she smiled forgivingly, leaning over to kiss him. He kissed her back hungrily, and his hand slowly began to trail to her breast down to the hem of her skirt. She gasped at the unwelcome intrusion of his hands roughly caressing her inner thigh.

"Seiya!" she exclaimed angrily. "You're never going to learn!"

She shoved him off and opened the car door angrily. She slammed the door and turned deaf ears to his calling. She went inside the mansion where the party was being held and groaned to herself when realized she did not know a single person there.

She waited for Seiya to come and find her but he never did. It had been an hour and a half since their fight and he hadn't tried to find her. She checked her cell phone. No calls had been received. She glanced around worriedly, wondering if Seiya was all right and what was taking him so long to show up. Tears began to form in her eyes when she felt a warm touch. She looked up in surprise when she saw her brother smiling warmly at her.

"Darien!" she exclaimed happily, "I'm so happy to see you."

"What are you doing here, all alone?" he asked quietly.

Tears dropped from her eyes as she looked at her brother, trying to keep her dignity. "Seiya and I had a little fight, that's all."

"Little fight?" he asked carefully. "A little fight that made you cry?"

"Oh, Dary," she sobbed, walking to his arms and burying herself in his muscular chest. "Seiya said he loved me and he tried to… to…"

"Shhhhh," he whispered soothingly, "take your time…"

She choked on her words as he comforted her with his soothing voice while murmuring sweet nothings into her ears. He welcomed her in an embrace as he looked up to see Selene seductively walking toward one of the bedrooms while holding Seiya Walker's hand. She winked at him triumphantly as they began to ascend the stairs.

"Seiya and I were making out and he wanted to do more," she sobbed, "but I wasn't ready for it, Dary. We had a fight and he hasn't come for me."

"Serena, boys will be boys," he said softly, "he didn't mean to offend you. If you don't explain what he did wrong, how is he going to learn? Men are prideful beings. It's our nature. You running away and him chasing you means fighting over pride. Who backs down first? You or him? He will not come to you. Boys his age don't generally see their own stupidity. Do you want to lose him over a _little fight_?"

Serena stilled and looked at him with eyes full of wonder. "You think I should talk to him?"

"Just ask yourself if it's worth losing him over your pride," he smiled kindly and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"It's not worth it," she admitted, "he's really a wonderful boyfriend."

"I say go and find your man," her brother smiled charmingly, his eyes gleaming with mischievousness, "go see what he's up to."

She smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Dary, you're the best! I'm so happy to have a brother like you."

"I believe he's upstairs," he replied casually, "I saw him walk up there."

She frowned questioningly. "Upstairs? Oh… ok… I'll go and find him."

She gave him a hug goodbye and headed upstairs. She walked frantically, hoping Seiya would still be around. She stopped and talked to other people about his whereabouts; some gave her nasty grins, while others laughingly pointed toward on the end of the room. She walked toward the end of the bedrooms and frowned at the faint noises behind the door.

"Seiya?" she called out hesitantly. She waited a few minutes but no answer came. She grimaced with hesitiation, reasoning that he probably couldn't hear her because of the noisy chattering from the main her courage, she knocked on the door and waited a few minutes for someone to answer. Once again, there was no answer. So she slowly opened the door.

Serena stood in the doorway in a state of severe shock. There he was, the man she was willing to give up her pride for, being straddled by a beautiful blond woman. Their position was in her full view since Seiya's head arched toward the end of the bed. The air of vulgarity and repulsion seemed to erupt from the room as Serena stood there in silent shock.

Seiya looked up with the instinctual feeling of being watched and cursed with embarrassment when his gaze met hers. "Serena…" he stammered, totally at loss for words.

Selene stilled in surprised when she heard the name. _Serena…_ She scowled at the realization that she had been used. Her eyes narrowed as Seiya quickly put her aside and began to dress up.

"Wait! Serena!" Seiya yelled as Serena began running as fast as she could. "Serena! Serena!"

Selene blocked his way with curiosity. "Who's that girl?"

He looked at her guiltily. "My… my girlfriend."

"I can see that," she said with irritation, "but who is she? What is she known for?"

"She's not famous or anything," he frowned, "she's an heiress, I guess."

"Heiress? To what?"

"I'm not sure really. The Shields have a lot of business. I mean they own hotels and condominiums; they build buildings and stuff. Real estate, I guess."

Selene gasped in surprised. "Shields?"

"Yeah," he answered worriedly, glancing at the door, "Serena Shield."

"Is she related to Darien Shield?"

"Yeah, he's her brother."

Seiya took her silence as the end of their discussion. He gave her a swift nod and dashed out of the room. Selene watched his fading figure with a scowl that slowly turned into a cunning smile.

Darien watched the frantic Seiya coldly. His eyes narrowed as he began to make his way toward him. "Darien, have you seen Serena?" Seiya asked worriedly.

"No," he replied briskly.

Seiya looked at him warily. "Serena and I had a misunderstanding and I… ah… you see… well…"

Darien nodded his head with a smirk. He lazily sipped his wine and looked at him carefully. "You have the look of a guilty man."

"Just tell me where Serena is," he said exasperatedly.

"Why?" Darien taunted with a charming smile. "You don't deserve her…"

"This is between me and Serena! It has nothing to do with you! It's none of your business!"

"Of course it is!" he said sharply, his eyes gleaming with danger that made Seiya stepped back. "She's mine!"

Seiya looked at him with disbelief and shock.

"To protect…" he continued smoothly. "Stay away from her. You've hurt her enough."

"How did you—" he asked in wonder.

Darien waved his hand in dismissal. "It does not matter how. I am offering you a chance to walk away without being harmed. Stay away from Serena, and I will forget this little transgression."

"You can't tell me what to do!" he gritted angrily.

Darien's eyes narrowed threateningly. "Don't make me an enemy, Seiya," he drawled darkly, his eyes gleamed dangerously. "I am offering you the chance to walk away unharmed; to refuse would be a mistake."

Seiya felt intimidated at his threat. "You can't threaten me!"

"But I can," he smiled, raising his wine to his lips, "Take no offense, I don't ever want to see you again."

Seiya watched as Darien walked past him, with shock. For some reason, he was happy to know that he would never see him again either. _There's something wrong with that man_, he thought.

Serena curled in pain as she laid her head on the pillow. She sat at the window seat of her bedroom, her personal sanctuary. She could not have imagined that it would hurt so much to have someone betray her in everyway. She trusted Seiya and believed that he loved her. Once she saw her boyfriend and that woman, she ran away as fast as she could. Much to her surprise, Jeffrey had been waiting at the front. He had probably been waiting for her brother. She had hoped Darien would not worry about her.

She buried her head in the pillow and continued to cry. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand softly caressing her hair. She looked up in surprise, her eyes full of tears.

"I saw Seiya," Darien whispered softly, still caressing her hair, "he was looking for you."

At the mention of his name, Serena burst in more tears. "Oh, Dary," she sobbed, "it's horrible. I thought he loved me…"

Darien reached down and lifted her sobbing form and seated her in his lap. He cradled her gently, his hands soothingly caressing her hair as he whispered comforting words to her. He let her cry on his chest, allowing her to pent out her hurt feelings.

"I-I saw him," she weep, "he was… he was…"

"Shhhhhh," he murmured, "take your time."

She shifted slightly. Darien held his breath, his muscle tensed stiffly as she shifted her weight. He could feel her warm body beneath her silk camisole, her matching shorts revealing her creamy legs. She shifted again , making him groan silently at the feel of breasts against his chest. The thin camisole was sweet torture barely serving as a barrier between them; he could feel her soft breasts even against his own silk polo shirt.

_Be careful_, his mind warned. _Control yourself…_

She stopped sobbing and simply rested on him. He bent down and inhaled her scent, enjoying the intoxicating scent of her hair. He nuzzled her neck, barely touching her soft, smooth skin with his lips. His body trembled as she tightened her arms around him. He could feel her fingers digging deep against his back. His eyes quickly glanced at her bed as he fought for control.

Oh God!

She shifted closer to him, her eyes closed, her soft lips slightly open. He stared down at her with hooded eyes, his mind racing with contradictions and his body tensing with control.

_Just one kiss…_

She sighed with content as she unconsciously kissed his heated skin. His eyes glanced at the bed again, his breathing becoming harder and harder.

_The bed… take her to bed…_

He stifled a moan as her hand began to caress his back. He bit down on his lower lip and tasted blood; the pain prevented him from losing his sanity. Just as Eve could not resist the apple of temptation, he could not resist the beauty that had been the object of his desire. He lifted her form and began walking toward the inviting bed. She opened her eyes with surprise and looked at him innocently. He gently deposited her down on the bed and looked at her with darkened azure eyes.

"Dary?" she asked quietly, looking at him with confusion.

He smiled softly at her. He slowly lowered his head and closed his eyes as his lips met hers in a kiss.

Part 4: The Gathering of Enemies

By Reyus

Rated R (Mature Situation)

Hello, everyone! Sorry for the late update. I was busy with school and such. Just want say a special thanks for Mizz Scarlet for editing my story. You're really a superb editor. I learned quite a lot from you.

This story contains mature situations and controversial relationships. You have been warned. However despite of its controversial issues, be open-minded about the story.

Heav'n hath no rage like love to hatred turn'd,  
>Nor Hell a fury, like a woman scorn'd.<p>

-William Congreve

A man can't be too careful in the choice of his enemies."

- Oscar Wilde

Cursed be he that lieth with his sister, the daughter of his father, or the daughter of his mother.

-Deuteronomy 27:22

It was a chaste, butterfly kiss. His lips teasingly touched hers with the lightest whisper as she looked at him with wonder.

"Do not cry for him, Serena," Darien whispered softly, "don't cry for any man…but me."

Serena raised herself from the bed and looked at him with confusion. "Darien? Why… what… why did you… I mean…"

He smiled softly at her and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Serena."

"Goodnight, Dary," she whispered in a small voice as she watched him prepare to leave her room.

He looked back at her and gave her a charming smile. "Yes, it has been a good night."

She watched him leave her room as she unconsciously touched her lips with wonder. For some odd reason, the kiss made her twinge with delicious excitement.

Darien softly closed the door behind him. He leaned back on the heavy door with a sigh. He wanted her. The desire to take her was overwhelming. He could have taken her there, robbed her of her innocence to satisfy his lust, but he could never do that to her. He would rather cut off his own hands than bed her. He didn't want the past to repeat itself.

"What are you doing here!" a hard voice demanded angrily.

He coolly looked up to see his grandmother standing a few feet away from him with an angry and accusing demeanor.

"I was just saying good night," he replied calmly.

Her grandmother snorted in disbelief. "Stay away from her! How many times must I tell you that?"

His eyes narrowed coldly as he smirked at her. "As many times as you like."

"Demon child, you are evil as Satan himself! You only want to corrupt others around you. Don't corrupt her innocence!"

"It's funny isn't it, grandmother?" he murmured softly, his eyes dancing with amusement. "No one prays for the devil and he's the one sinner who needs it the most."

He slowly walked toward his grandmother and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Good night, grandmother."

His grandmother shuddered in repulsion. "Don't touch me, demon child! Don't you ever touch me!"

"I don't think there's anyone that would ever touch you, grandmother," he replied softly, walking away from her.

"Ms. Morgan? Mr. Granger is here to see you," a calm voice announced over the intercom.

Beryl Morgan looked up from her desk with surprise. She frowned with curiosity as she ordered her secretary to let him in.

The door opened quietly as a man in a superb suit walked in with a grim expression. Allen Granger was a handsome man with light brown hair and cool blue eyes. He stared at her for a few seconds before introducing himself to her.

"Ms. Morgan," Allen said politely, extending his hand, "I'm Allen Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I know who you are, Doctor," she drawled softly at him, placing a delicate hand over his. "Your reputation precedes you."

"And yours as well," he muttered calmly, ignoring her flirtatious ploy. "That's why I am here. We have something in common, Ms. Morgan. A mutual interest."

"Oh?" she raised her eyebrow with a curiosity, "what could that possibly be? I'm not into World Peace, and I don't have a patience for unfortunate people."

"A common enemy," he murmured softly, his eyes watching her with satisfaction. "You've heard of the old saying, Ms. Morgan? An enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Ah, I see."

"I saw the newspaper today, Ms. Morgan," he said darkly, "it featured the love affair between my wife and her lover. It repulsed me."

"Love affair?" she mocked sardonically, "It's probably a good screw. Not a love affair. Whatever they have, it's not love."

Allen's jaw clenched tightly, his eyes flaring angrily at her words. "That son of a bitch had no right to my wife!"

"You're wife came on to him. And I know Darien, he doesn't turn down women."

"Darien Shield," Allen said the name with absolute venom.

"You are right. He is our enemy. You came here for an alliance," Beryl smiled seductively at him, "then you came to the right place. I have a plan in store for him. You wanted to hurt him, don't you? Hurt him as much as you could?"

"Hurt him?" Allen laughed darkly, his cool blue eyes darkening with malice. "No, I don't want to hurt him. I want to destroy him."

Beryl only smiled in pleasure.

Darien Shield moodily dropped the newspaper with annoyance. The headline of the story featured him, Anne, and their little liaison. The article was tastefully written and yet it fully explained their entire affair. He grimaced at the newspaper, wondering if Serena had seen it.

"Mr. Shield?" Ms. Clay, his secretary, asked over the intercom. "You're father is on the phone for you."

"Thank you, Ms. Clay," he murmured, picking up his phone.

"I read the papers today," his father began without a greeting, his voice calm and collected. "This is not the kind of attention we need. Fix this mess, Darien."

"I will deal with it," he retorted gruffly. "No need to worry. Everything is under my control."

"Just make sure you can do what you said," his father growled.

"I am sure."

"This family will not tolerate your indiscretion."

"This family doesn't tolerate many things, but they will have to deal with it."

"Do what you have to do to fix this mess," his father commanded, hanging up the phone without a warning.

Darien leaned back on his comfortable, swivel leather chair. He picked up the newspaper and looked at the author of the article. _Raye Evans_, the byline said in a clear print. The name was unknown to him, but he could easily remedy that. He closed his eyes and began planning his next moves.

Serena Shield nervously looked up at the big and elegant design of Devlin Imperium. She stared in awe as the people hastily began to go to their work. Collecting herself, she gathered her portfolio and walked toward the elevator.

She stared in surprised when she saw that there was only one man waiting for the elevator. She had thought that for such a busy and big company, more people would be waiting for it. She stopped next to the man and waited patiently for the elevator.

"Hi," she smiled shyly at the man, her face flushed with excitement.

The man did not say anything and just gave her a cool, swift nod. She looked at him in the corner of her eyes and silently admired his confidence. He had the lightest blond hair she had ever seen, almost the color white. His eyes were the color of dark amethyst. reflecting confidence and calm. He wore an elegant white and black suit, his hand coolly tucked in in his pocket. The man gave her a questioning look when he caught her staring at him.

She blushed furiously with embarrassment and looked away. Finally, the elevator came and they quickly entered it. The man pushed a button, and she felt them ascending to the next floor.

"What floor?" the man asked quietly, his voice calm and polite.

"The twentieth floor," she answered quickly.

She looked around uncomfortably, the silence between them driving her insane. "So, you work here?" she asked lightly, although her voice tense and nervous.

"Yes."

"Oh," she replied back, unsure if she should just leave him alone. "That's cool. I have an interview today for an internship. I'm so nervous."

The man simply nodded. "Good luck."

"Thank you," she smiled at him shyly, her eyes dancing with laughter. "I probably will wreck her entire office. I can be a klutz, you know."

"Try not to do that before you're hired," he replied with a smile.

"I will do my very best," she said with a giggle.

"Who's interviewing you?" he asked curiously.

"Prisma Roberts," she answered seriously. "She's the head designer. I loved the designs she made last year." The elevator stopped and she took one last deep breath before stepping out of the elevator. She smiled at him and gave him a small wave of goodbye. The man only stared at her as the elevator slowly close.

The man is one of the handsomest men she had ever seen. He was almost as beautiful as her brother. She should have introduced herself to him but with her luck, he was probably married. She walked around for a few minutes before finding the right office.

"Hello," she greeted the girl at the counter charmingly at the counter, "My name is Serena Shield, and I have an appointment with Ms. Roberts."

The girl coolly looked at her and nodded politely. "Ms. Roberts, will be with you in a few minutes. Just have a seat."

"Thank you."

Serena walked over to the seats and patiently waited to be called on. She looked over at her watch and saw that ten minutes had passed. Then it became twenty, then thirty, then fifty, and finally an hour. She looked over at the girl at the counter who had been busy answering phone calls for the past hour. Prisma Roberts was obviously an extremely busy woman.

"Miss?" the secretary asked politely. "Ms. Roberts will see you now."

"Thank you," she murmured politely, straightening out her suit.

She knocked at the door and quietly opened it after she heard "come in." She gazed in awe at the huge office, elegantly decorated and filled with beautiful furniture and tasteful choices of artwork.

"Ms. Roberts?" she asked politely. "I'm Serena Shield."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Shield," Prisma Roberts smiled warmly at her.

Serena held out her hand, and Prisma warmly shook it. Then Serena gave her the portfolio as Prisma quietly looked over them. Serena studied her with interest. She was a beautiful woman with dark hair styled in a bun; her eyes the color of jade and her skin a porcelain white.

"Well, your work has potential," Prisma said formally, "but it still needs work."

"That's why I want to intern here," Serena replied calmly, "to learn and make my work better."

Prisma gave her a half-smile and looked at her with sincerity. "Ms. Shield, Devlin Imperium is an extremely busy company. It's a fast-paced company; we don't have time to teach anyone. I'm afraid I won't have time to teach you anything."

"I can learn as we go along," she said quickly, "I can learn fast. I'm a quick study."

Prisma smiled appreciatively at her. "I'm impressed, Ms. Shield. You sell yourself well. This year is the Imperium's three hundredth anniversary. We have to design divine jewelry for rich women to have that leave their men broke. I'm afraid Diamond will not approve of someone who has a long way to go. We need someone who can contribute to this company. I have other applicants who have more experience in the field and certainly have better work and more experience than you. Please don't take offense at my words."

"Diamond?" she asked in wonder, "is that a name of a person?"

"Yes," a voice behind them said in amusement, "my parents were hippies back in the day. And they never left the decade. I'm just grateful they didn't name me Rainbow or Shooting Star."

"Diamond!" Prisma beamed in surprise.

Serena turned around and saw the man from the elevator her eyes widening with a bit of shock. "It's a unique name," she replied a bit uneasily.

"Yes, it is" Diamond agreed with hooded eyes. "Prisma, I need to talk to you. Come to my office after you're meeting. I apologize for the interruption, ladies."

"Of course, Diamond," Prisma complied as Diamond exited quietly.

"Thank you for coming out for an interview, Ms. Shield. Best of luck to you in the future," she continued politely.

Serena nodded in acceptance, "thank you."

Leaving Prisma's office in dejected form, Serena walked toward the elevator. She hit the down button when a voice called out to her.

"Miss!" Prisma's secretary called out loudly. "That's a private elevator. The public elevator is on the other side."

She sighed wearily and quickly headed in another direction to find the other elevator.

Raye Evans unhappily put down the newspaper. She stared at the byline for what seemed like an eternity. The clear print of her name did not put any sense of pride within her. She looked up to see other reporters giving her cold and dismissive looks.

"What did you do for Beryl Morgan to deserve the front page?" Chad asked lightly, offering her a soda can.

She took the soda and huffily drank it. "I don't know. Must be my charm and good looks."

He laughed out loud and shook his head. "This is a good article, Raye. You deliver the story between Darien Shield and Anne Granger very impressively. You even wrote the speculations about Darien sleeping with her just to gain the Granger Biotech. Where did you get the information?"

She shrugged casually and looked at him mischievously. "It's a secret."

"Don't worry about the other reporters," he said seriously, "they're just jealous because you got an actual break."

"Yeah, I'm not expendable any more. The Chief can't fire me for now. Until I have Beryl Morgan's support anyway. So I'm going out to get some fresh air. This place is suffocating me."

Chad gave her a knowing smile. "Don't worry, keep writing good stories and pretty soon you'll have your own office."

"That'll be the day."

He watched her stand up and collect her purse. "Where are you going?" he asked casually.

"Just around," she mumbled uneasily. "I need to clear my head. I'll see you later."

"Have fun!" he called out. But she only gave him a brief and sad smile.

"My name is Beryl Morgan. I have an appointment to see Judge Shield."

A middle-aged secretary looked up with cool indifference. "Of course. He's expecting you, Ms. Morgan. Just go in."

"Thank you," she muttered icily.

Beryl knocked loudly and opened the door. She entered with a fixed smile much to the judge's curiosity. "Your Honor," she drawled seductively.

The Judge looked up unimpressed. "Beryl Morgan. My curiosity is getting the best of me for this little meeting."

Beryl smiled triumphantly as she sauntered toward him with deliberate enticement. "That's the idea, your Honor."

Judge Zachary Shield was one of the most prominent judges in the city of New York. He was well known for his tough but fair reputation which had earned him the respect of his peers and other judicial officials. And like all the Shields, he inherited their beauty and intellect. He was a handsome man for someone in his late forties with ebony hair and dark azure eyes.

"Please," he murmured politely, "enlighten me. You have quite a nerve to come here after attacking my family so publicly in the papers. This scandal will not go well with my brother. You are quite troublesome, Beryl. You must know, printing this newspaper is a declaration of war. My nephew will not let this go easily."

She smiled proudly at him and sat in front of him, crossing her legs to show her slender thighs. "Oops… I hope it wasn't so obvious," she mocked, "oh well…I have a proposal for you, your honor. A proposal that would benefit us both."

"Go on."

"First of all, how is your brother?"

"He's well," he answered coolly, "unfortunately."

She smiled happily at his words. "I see that there's still no brotherly love between the two of you."

"When my father died, the majority of his assets in the will went to my brother because he's the first born child. You know how religious my family can be. Then everything will pass to my nephew. It is quite annoying."

"And it doesn't help that you made an awful mess on your last business venture."

He shrugged in dismissal. "It was part of the risk."

"Yes. A costly risk."

"What was it that you intended to propose?" he asked irritatingly.

"An alliance," she drawled carefully. "It is to my understanding that you hold a considerable amount of Shield Enterprise's stocks."

"Yes, I do. They are not for sale."

"Of course," she agreed with a smile. "I have no intentions of buying them. I simply that you use them."

"How?" he asked, his voice now tinted with curiosity.

"Darien has obtained Granger Biotech through Anne Granger. Granger Biotech has developed a new drug that would revolutionize the world. They are developing a drug that prevents cancer growth. If this drug is successful, Shields would be the richest family in the world."

"I fail to see why that is a bad thing."

"Because if they are successful, Darien will inevitably receive all the credit and no doubt even obtain much more stocks than you currently hold right now. You will never be the head of Shield Enterprise."

"How can my stocks help you?"

"As of the moment, it is through my understanding that your brother does not think that Granger Biotech is worth all these risks. In fact, he and Darien had a fight over it. This new drug is terribly expensive. The research alone is draining most of the Shield's resources."

"How do you know all this?" the Judge asked curiously. "Even I am unaware of this."

She smiled mischievously at him. "I have my own methods."

"Moving on," she continued softly, "it has come to my understanding that the other board members do not think it is a good risk either. There will be a board meeting in a few weeks the whole issue. Now, I need you to convince the others that selling the Granger Biotech Company is the best decision for the Shield Enterprise. I know you can do that. You're a natural born politician, your Honor. Who knows, you might even reach the presidency. And I have a lot of esteemed and influential friends that would most definitely support you."

"But if the drug is successful, we will be the richest family. Not even your offer of Presidency can top off money. Believe me, young lady, you can bargain all you like with other things but people will always choose money."

"Of course, I have not forgotten about that factor. Which comes to my second proposal, I will offer you 40% of the Granger Biotech stocks once I obtain them. You can put it on paper if you like."

"Your offer does not interest me. I still have money even if I turn you down."

"My dear judge, I'm offering you Shield Enterprise. Once I have the Granger Biotech, I will give you a considerable amount of stocks. Enough money to buy off other board members with their stocks and overthrow your brother. Then you will be the head of the family enterprise."

"Hmmm… A most promising idea."

"Either way, you win, your Honor."

"Giving me a considerable amount of stocks would make my brother lose a lot of money. Why would you do such a thing?"

Beryl smiled bitterly. "Before I wanted to hurt Darien for breaking my heart and throwing it away like it was nothing. I don't want to hurt him, I want to destroy him."

The judge smirked in a huff. "Women!"

"Do we have a bargain, your Honor?"

The Judge smiled as his azure eyes darkened mysteriously. "Yes, Beryl. I think I will accept your proposal. I really don't care much about my brother or my nephew. What a storm you put Darien in. But still, Darien has come to my rescue in the past over failed business ventures. He's quite intelligent, you know. Absolutely brilliant in business. And terribly cunning when it comes to handling people. He's a powerful ally to have, Ms. Morgan."

"Yes, an ally you don't need. He has nothing to offer you. But I do. My offer only stands without Darien."

The Judge shook his head in contemplation. "Brilliant in business… perceptive about people… yes… a powerful ally…" he mumbled quietly, looking at Beryl with dark azure eyes, "or a formidable enemy."

"You know why I became a judge?" he asked dreamily. "It's not about prestige or doing good deeds. It's about power. I decide the fates of thousands of men and women. They're very lives is in my hands. I like to be on the winning side."

"So do I," she whispered triumphantly. "I am going to destroy him until there's nothing left to destroy. I want to take everything he holds dear and rip it from his hands. And all he cares about is business."

"My dear girl, it would seem that after all these years, you still don't know everything about Darien. You really think all he cares about is business and money? A piece of advice, Beryl; know your enemy. How do you expect to wage a war against him when you know nothing about him?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is to look beyond the surface. Dig through his shell and see what really lies in there. The answer might surprise you."

"What exactly am I looking for?"

"That would be telling," the Judge smiled cunningly, "I have not been amused for a very long time. I think I will let you find out for yourself."

Beryl's eyes narrowed in annoyance as the Judge stood up and offered his hand. She took it without enthusiasm, which only made him smile. "To our new alliance, Beryl Morgan."

"A new alliance and a new beginning," she smiled softly.

"Yes… a new beginning," the Judge agreed with a charming smile. For one second, Beryl shivered in fear at how familiar that smile was. She had seen it so many times with Darien. She stared at the judge with hesitation and wondered if she's dealing with another devil.

"Cheer up, Serena," Mina James said brightly, sipping her drink. "So you didn't get the internship… so what? Do you know how many times I have been turned down from a role? But there will be others, you know?"

"I know," Serena sighed sadly. "But I really wanted this one."

"Well, we can't have everything we want," her friend said with a shrug. "So we forget about them and move on."

She nodded in agreement and absentmindedly stirred her soda with the straw. She was glad to have Mina meet her at the small bistro where they could obtain privacy. "I don't like disappointments. It hurts to have your hopes so high only to be shattered by rejection."

"That's very true. Don't worry, you'll mope around, then you'll find another company, and this time be very successful. I guarantee it. " she answered with a gleaming smile.

"I should just not think about it."

"Now, that's what I want to hear!" her friend laughed.

"Anyway, how are you doing with your mom and her new boyfriend?"

Mina's face turned sour as she moodily dropped her drink on the table. "Arghh! Don't ask! Malachite is the biggest dweeb I have ever met! Every time he sees me, all he does is freeze and be polite. God, it feels like he's ignoring me! And the one thing I hate is to be ignored!"

"Calm down, Mina," she soothed with a smile. "So he's weird, accept it. Why do you care so much about him?"

"Who said I cared at all about him?" her friend huffed angrily. "I don't give a damn about what he thinks of me! Please, Serena, I thought you knew me better than that!"

"Uh-huh."

"I don't think he's ever touched me!" Mina said angrily. "Not once. Not by accident or even to shake my hand!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Weird guy," Serena said sarcastically while she shook her head laughingly. She glanced up to see a familiar guy walking toward them. "Whoa! Peter?"

The man smiled shyly at them and nervously raked his hand through his hair. "H-hey Serena… Mina… H-how are y-you? I saw the two of you here so I decided to say hi."

"Peter Rain! Wow! How are you?" Serena exclaimed, studying him with amazement. Peter was not a particularly handsome man, but from what Serena could remember, that man was a genius photographer. His tousled brown hair and light blue eyes sparkled happily.

"I-I've been working with Mystique Fragrances, taking pictures for their advertisements. I like your last movie, Mina. You have the right look for our new perfume. Interested?"

"You want me to be a spoke model for Mystique Fragrances?" Mina asked in surprise.

"W-well… Audition first," he replied awkwardly. "Serena, you should come too."

"I don't know," Mina said lightly, "I have several auditions coming up."

"I'm not a interested becoming a model, Peter," Serena added briskly. "But thank you."

"A-are you sure?" Peter blushed, looking at them shyly. "I'm shooting the billboard advertisement next week. They're going to put it in Central Ave. You know the big billboard near there?"

"Wait! The billboard in Central Ave?" Mina asked in surprise, her eyes beaming mischievously, "Isn't that billboard in front of Taylor Communication?"

"Yeah, the media company? Yeah it's in front of that.

"So if I have an executive office at the top floor and I decided to look at my view, I would see the bill board?"

"Ummm… yeah… I guess," Peter answered unsurely.

Mina smiled triumphantly, "Peter, when is the audition?"

Serena can only smirked as Peter answered Mina's questions. Suddenly, Malachite Taylor was not as unimportant to Mina as she said he was.

"I'm looking forward to working with you, Ms. Shield," Prisma Roberts said warmly, smiling to herself as she spoke into the phone. "I need you to come in and start work as soon as possible. You can start on Monday."

She listened patiently on the phone and nodded. "Your welcome. Have a good night."

"You hired the rich girl?" her sister, Bertie, asked in surprise. "I thought you liked the other girl better, the one who studied in France?"

"Oh, hiring Serena Shield goes against my better judgment," Prisma said shaking her head, "but Diamond insisted that I hire her."

"Diamond?" Bertie asked in shock. "Since when he did he become interested in your interns?"

"Since the girl made a good impression on him. Good enough to hire her."

Bertie chuckled in amusement. "So you're going to mentor this girl?"

"No. She is going to be working under Diamond."

Her sister roared with laughter. "Ohhhh… I can't believe this. I wonder how Emerald is going to take this? Ahhh… the anticipation is killing me…"

Prisma smiled knowingly. "How indeed…"

"Hmmm… maybe I should start coming to work more often," Bertie said thoughtfully.

"Oh yes…" Prisma smiled amusement filling her eyes, "it's been a long time since this place has had some drama. And you know wherever Diamond is concerned, there will be drama from Emerald."

Bertie laughed and walked over to the liquor cabinet. She took two glasses and poured some whiskey into them. "To Serena Shield, the newest member of Devlin Imperium," she lifted her glass laughingly.

Prisma nodded and drank her whiskey. "To Serena."

"Beryl took your break up with a vengeance," Andrew Crown said in a cynical voice, lowering the newspaper onto the table. "She went as far as publishing a feature story about you and Ann Granger."

Darien Shield shrugged without a care. He sipped his wine as he looked at Andrew unconcerned. "I'm sure this will all blow over in a few weeks."

The waiter came over to the table and took their order. The two men politely requested their orders. The waiter quietly disappeared when they were done. Darien surveyed the restaurant nonchalantly, noticing that most of the prominent businessmen and women dining there were trying to conceal their stares. Obviously they had read the featured article on the front page of the newspaper.

"This scandal will affect business, Darien," his executive assistant stated worriedly. "This is a bad time for scandals. Especially when we are unsure of how the Board will look at the whole Granger Biotech issue."

"Andrew, you worry too much," he murmured smoothly.

"Someone has to," Andrew grimaced, "especially considering the fact that you're so laid back about this."

"Andrew—"

Before Darien could finish, a voice interrupted them cuttingly. "Darien… What a pleasant surprise!"

Darien looked up and saw Beryl standing in front of him with Allen Granger. "Beryl…" he greeted politely, standing up and give her a soft kiss on the cheek, "Allen…"

Allen Granger looked at Darien's offered hand and simply nodded, refusing to shake it. "Darien…"

"This is my executive assistant, Andrew Crown."

Allen shook Andrew's hand politely. Beryl smiled cunningly as she stared at Darien. She looked down at the table and saw the newspaper. "Ah, I see that you read today's papers. I hope you don't hold this against me, Darien. Business is business, you understand."

Darien smiled politely, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Of course not, Beryl. You're entitled to publish anything you like."

"People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones," she said in hard voice, staring at him icily. "And you threw one too many stones, Darien."

"Did I?" he asked tilting his head in wonder and then shrugged his shoulder without concern. "How foolish of me to make such mistakes…Anyway, would you like to join us?" he continued charmingly. "You're more than welcome to."

"No, we were on our way out when we decided to stop by and say hello," she said icily, anger boiling inside her since Darien seemed unaffected about the news. "But thank you for the offer."

" I see," Darien nodded politely and kissed her cheek again. He paused for a moment and whispered softly into her ear, "Do your worst, Beryl and I will do mine."

Beryl shivered at his ominous voice and looked at his darkened azure eyes. He smiled politely at them as they walked away from their table.

Andrew shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know how you can keep your cool facing her."

"Deception is an art, Andrew," he said in a suave tone. "I tend to excel in it."

"Be careful, Darien," he said his voice laced with concern, "she's good."

Darien gave him a charming smile and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I'm better," he drawled softly.

From outside the restaurant, Beryl watched them through the glass. Her eyes narrowed angrily as she watched Darien talk to Andrew. His face looked amused and unconcerned. _Darien, by the time I am finished with you, you'll be begging me for mercy._

And the war had begun.

**Part 5: The Green-eyed Monster**

By Reyus

Rated: R (Mature Situation)

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long update! A big thanks to my awesome editor, Mizz Scarlet!

It is absurd to divide people into good and bad. People are either charming or tedious.  
>Oscar Wilde<p>

"Hey, I'm going out for a jog!" Raye Evans called out to her roommate as she casually put on her sneakers. "I'm going to take a jog around the park!"

"You have been jogging a lot lately," her roommate commented, coming out from her room. Lita Kane looked at her best friend with a questioning look as Raye casually shrugged her shoulders. "So, who's the cutie you're meeting at the park?"

Raye groaned and rolled her eyes in disbelief. "I wish! I'm just relieving some stress. Beryl Morgan is becoming a pain in the ass. She is constantly on my case about Darien Shield."

Lita sighed, casually tossing her dark brown hair back, and looked at her friend with worried emerald eyes. "Raye, do you know what you're doing? Do you know what you have gotten yourself into? I mean I think you might be making a big mistake involving yourself with these people."

"I can handle myself," she answered casually, tying her hair in a ponytail. "Besides, jogging is good for my health. I want a killer body like yours."

Her roommate roared in laughter. "You make a good reporter, Raye! Just charm your way in to get your stories and your set."

"Ha ha..." she grumbled, walking toward the door, "I'm out. Be back in an hour."

"Hurry back," her roommate warned, "the sun is almost down. This neighborhood isn't the safest place to jog at night."

"It's not night yet. I still have a good amount of time to jog."

"Just be careful. Lots of weird people out there."

"Well, you're here so that's one less weird person out there!"

"Ha... ha... very funny!" Lita laughed. "Hey, you coming to the coffee place tomorrow? We really need some more staff members especially in the morning."

"I don't know. I don't feel like dealing with annoying and aggravating coffee addicts so early in the morning."

"What? You're a hotshot reporter now? No time for the first job that landed you this apartment?" she grinned jokingly.

"Hotshot reporter?" she asked incredulously, "Yeah, in my dreams. Later, Lita."

Raye opened the door and paused for a moment as she inhaled the fresh air. She walked toward the park and leisurely did her warm ups. Finally, taking one last deep breath, she began to run. Thoughts began to race through her mind about her current situation. For the last couple of days, she had been doing extensive research on Darien Shield. Chad had mentioned that a good reporter knows his story down to the smallest detail. And her story was Darien Shield. Beryl explicitly instructed to have all the scandal be exclusively about Darien Shield. It was clear to her that Beryl was out for blood. She didn't know what to make of her situation. She wanted to be a world-renowned reporter, to tell the world news that mattered and had significance. She had no desire to be an elegant imitation of a tabloid reporter. She wanted to travel around the world and tell exciting news about people who mattered, people who had real stories to tell. She didn't want to be a reporter who made a living out of peoples' private lives.

She was glad she had not encountered Darien Shield during the charity ball. It was better to write about someone who was a complete stranger than an acquaintance. Taking a break, she stopped at the vendor stand and bought a bottle of cold water. She quickly drank the water until she was satisfied. She slowly walked back toward the jogging path, enjoying the nice and breezy day. She was about to start running again when she caught the figure of a man casually lying on the ground under a shady tree. Normally, a man resting under the tree was not an unusual sight, but the man wore an elegant business suit. Frowning with curiosity, she casually walked closer to the tree in the pretence of crossing over the grass. And to her amazement, the man casually lying on the ground was none other than Darien Shield!

Raye's heart skipped a beat as she slowly passed him. He looked utterly peaceful with his eyes closed and his arms under his head. She had never been this close to him; close enough to touch him or even to speak to him. She debated whether to introduce herself or just let him be. In the end, she chose not to interact with. He probably did not want to meet the woman that wrote trash about him. Deciding to leave, she took one last glance at him and noticed how thick and long his lashes were. They gracefully weighed his lower lids down. His ebony hair perfectly contrasted his lightly tanned skin, and his silk polo shirt outlined his lithe body. _Indeed, he is truly a handsome man_, she thought to herself as she walked away.

She walked as fast as she could to reach her apartment. Once she reached it, she quickly went inside her bedroom and lay down with sigh. That must have been one of the weirdest moments of her life to see Darien Shield casually lying on the ground! What was worst was that she was still thinking about him!

A loud knock interrupted her thoughts as her door opened with an unwelcome intrusion. "What's wrong?" Lita asked worriedly. "You're back too early and in a weird mood."

"Nothing," she groaned, "I just saw Darien Shield in the park!"

"What!"

"Yeah, he was just chilling under a tree."

"You talked to him?"

"Hell, no!" Raye gasped in disbelief. "I can't go up to him and say, 'Hi, I'm Raye Evans, the reporter writing all that trash about you and your family.' "

"What in the world is he doing at the park?" Lita asked curiously.

"Napping," she answered, shrugging her shoulders dismissively.

"A rich billionaire just happens to take a nap in the park?" her roommate asked mockingly.

"Apparently."

"Raye, be careful. I mean, obviously this guy is up to something."

"Lita, people do unusual things. I mean there's no rule that rich people can't take naps in parks. In fact, it's not that unusual. Just a weird coincidence, okay? And that's that. Don't make a big deal over nothing."

"Yeah, you're right," Lita sighed. "So you coming over to the coffee shop tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright, I gotta go to my class now. I'll see ya later tonight."

"Okay, later, Lita."

Raye waited until she heard the door slam before she got up and walked toward her desk. She took the files off her drawer and began rereading the profiles. Beryl was a big help obtaining information regarding Darien Shield. She certainly was not shy revealing private and intimate details about their relationship.

_"Darien is an animal in bed. That's the only good thing about that man."  
><em>  
>Raye shook her head at the remembrance of their conversation. She particularly didn't care how he was in bed but any information could help. She reached for a folder and began reading more information about him. It was a minor, almost insignificant, detail about his food preferences. The report said that he liked chocolate and anything pertaining to desserts. Apparently, he had a sweet tooth and liked to indulge himself with sweets.<p>

After an hour of reading more information about Darien Shield, she shoved the folders and lay down on her bed. She couldn't help feeling that somehow she had unintentionally become a little too involved with him.

The following morning, Raye grimaced at the long line of impatient customers waiting for their coffee. The coffee shop had been opened for half hour and already it was packed with people. The place was jammed with people busily talking into their cell phones or with one another.

"I want two large coffees, one with milk and the other just plain black," one of the woman ordered, taking the money out of her purse.

Raye nodded to the woman and quickly gave her the coffees. The woman handed her a hundred dollar bill much to her dismay. "Ma'am, we don't accept bills higher than a twenty," she said politely.

The woman groaned impatiently. "Well, I don't have anything smaller than that!"

"I'm sorry but our policy is not to accept anything higher than a twenty."

"Listen, I have a big and important meeting in an hour," the woman said irritatedly, "and I don't have time to stand here and argue with you."

"Then, you need to go somewhere else that does accept bigger bills," she retorted gruffly.

The woman sighed in annoyance. "I want to talk to your manager!"

"By all means," Raye mumbled angrily, "Lita, a customer wants to talk to you!"

The woman walked off in a huff leaving Raye in a bad mood. She angrily tossed the two coffees into the garbage and impatiently waited for the next customer to give his order without looking up. Much to her annoyance, the customer waited for her to say something before ordering.

"What do you want?" she gritted her teeth in a controlled anger. She slowly looked up and met the most alluring smoky azure eyes she had ever seen. Her mouth opened in dismay as Darien Shield gave her a soft half-smile that curved in amusement.

She was wrong. He wasn't handsome. He was beautiful. His silky ebony hair gracefully fell over his forehead and his long, thick lashes lusciously curled over his smoky azure eyes. But what caught her attention was his smile. It wasn't quite a nice smile nor was it a malevolent smile but it was definitely bewitching. His smoky azure eyes gleamed with wry amusement as he continued to stare into her eyes.

_Ok, Raye, calm down_, she thought to herself as her heart began to pound harder and harder. _He's just here for coffee like everybody else. He'll order a large coffee with milk and three sugars_, she guessed to herself, remembering the information on the files.

"C-coffee?" she asked nervously, looking at him with uncertainty.

He smiled softly at her, his smoky azure eyes slightly darkening. "No," he drawled, "a medium hot chocolate, please. Will you put whipped cream on top?"

She flushed in surprise at his order. She must have read dozens of files on him and yet he completely threw her off. How much of the information on those files was wrong? Obviously, reading about the man and knowing him were two completely different things.

"Yeah, sure," she answered hastily, walking to the other side of the counter to get his hot chocolate. She put whipped cream on top and quickly walked back to him. She handed him his hot chocolate and for a second, her fingers briefly brushed against his making her heart skip a beat. "That will be two-fifty."

He handed her a ten-dollar bill as he delicately licked the whipped cream with his tongue. She froze at the sight of him casually and yet erotically licking the whipped cream. He smiled politely at her and casually said, "Keep the change, I'm in a hurry as well."

She watched him leave with amazement while the next customer began ordering his coffee. And for the next hour, she took orders from customers with Darien Shield still on her mind.

"Well, the world is full of surprises," an amused voice interrupted her thoughts, making her snap back to reality. "One minute, you're a reporter attending a rich charity ball, the next, you're just a waitress. Funny world, we have, don't you think?"

Raye looked up and saw the disgustingly rude man she had encountered from the charity ball. His morning blue eyes sparkled with interest as he casually fixed his light blond hair. "Oh, it's you," she mumbled unenthusiastically. "What do you want?"

"A Large coffee, black," he ordered.

"And another large coffee with a half cup of milk and four spoons of sugars," another voice cut in, "damn it, Jadeite! Least you could do is buy coffee for me too!"

"Are you two paying together?" she frowned, looking at the other man.

"Yeah," Jadeite answered, "he's paying."

"I paid the last time!" the other man grumbled. "It's your turn now. Don't even try to get out of it!"

"The total is six-fifty," she said impatiently.

Jadeite handed her seven dollars while she roughly handed them their coffees. She proceeded to take another order when Jadeite interrupted her. "You forgot my change," he said briskly. "You owe me fifty cents."

"Cheap ass!" she hissed quietly as she handed him two quarters.

"I earned this fifty cents with my own two hands," he shrugged, "so I can do what I want with them. You shouldn't dismiss honest earned money no matter how small it is."

Raye rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Jadeite threw her a brief smile as he walked away from her. Raye couldn't help but wonder if he truly one of those rich European blue bloods who owned a title. He certainly didn't act like it or maybe the woman next to her during the charity ball was too drunk to know what she was talking about. Whatever he was, her day was certainly full of surprises.

Jadeite De Winter studied the crime photos intently. The murder of Ann Granger was a high profile case and the governor was putting a lot of pressure on him and his team to produce a suspect. He studied the brutal pictures with a grimace hoping to find some clue to her murderer.

"It's a crime of passion," a voice behind him said calmly.

He turned around and found the police psychologist staring at him casually. Dr. Ken Archer was one of the most highly respected police psychologists in the city of New York. He did his job well and had a keen insight on the minds of criminals.

"Ann Granger is one of the most popular and well-liked socialites," Jadeite said, taking a photo of her, "she contributed to charity organizations, was surrounded by many friends, and seemed to have no enemies."

Ken stepped toward him and took a couple pictures of the gruesome murder. "No, this isn't about her. This isn't about destroying her. The way she was stabbed, the suspect felt a sudden anguish of hatred or maybe betrayal. The murder wasn't premeditated; it was more like a spontaneous act of sudden passion."

"She led a perfect life. Perfect husband. They were an ideal couple. No scandals, no enemies who harbored hatred for them. The only thing she did wrong was Darien Shield. The only indiscretion she ever showed was to get involved with him."

Ken's solemn brown eyes flickered with understanding. "I see. What's he like?"

"Rich. Cocky. Ok-looking," Jadeite shrugged, "a ladies man. Women tend to flock around him. He's a bastard disguised as prince charming. I've known too many of his kind. Real shame that these women don't see that. They need to find a real man."

"Like you?" Ken asked in amusement, shaking his tousled brown hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered carefully.

"I've never known you to be so hostile towards anyone."

"I'm hostile with all the pervs I deal with."

"Very true but you're exceptionally pissed off at this one for some odd reason."

"I don't like rich and cocky guys who think they can get away from whatever they want. But still..."

"He doesn't fit the profile of a murderer," Ken finished with agreement, "nor does he have a reason to. He's not your man, Jadeite."

Jadeite frowned at him. "You should rephrase the last statement."

Ken smiled knowingly and looked at Jadeite thoughtfully. "As for rich and cocky guys, you know better than anyone what they are like."

"Stop talking nonsense, Ken."

"The only difference between you and Darien Shield is that he's not running away from his problems."

"Stop the drama, Ken," Jadeite grumbled. "I'm nothing like him. Besides, I'm better looking."

Ken smirked, "Who's cocky now?"

Jadeite smiled mischievously at him. "Like I said, I don't know what you're talking about."

Serena Shield nervously straightened her skirt with clammy hands. Today would be her first day working at Devlin Imperium's as the newest intern. She had just found out that she would not be Prisma's intern but Diamond himself, the chief executive of the company! She looked around her surroundings anxiously, wondering what the hell she should do. Diamond Devlin was an extremely important man. The other employees constantly vied for his attention and obediently did the tasks he asked them to do with speed. It was clear to Serena that Diamond was the type of man who got whatever he wanted.

"Serena, go make copies of these," Catsi Roberts ordered, one of the executive assistants who looked more like a super model than an executive assistant. Serena took the papers nervously and nodded obediently.

"Serena, deliver this to the art department!" one of Prisma's assistant commanded after she returned from the copy room.

"Serena, print this out!" another one ordered.

Serena, clean the mess in the studio!"

"Serena, file these files!"

"Serena, deliver this message for me...!"

Throughout the day, all she did was to run errands for Diamond's staff. It occurred to her that not once had she talked to him, her supposed mentor. By the end of the day, she had never felt so exhausted. She was more than a little dismayed at the fact that the others seemed to make her do more work than the other interns.

She took a deep breath and felt relieved that the day was over. She gathered her belongings and looked up to see a pair of dark amethyst eyes watching her intently. She gave Diamond an unsure smile but he simply turned around and began talking to his other employees.

"You did what!" Allen Granger yelled out in shock and anger. "Why in God's name would you do such a thing?"

Beryl Morgan looked at him coolly and shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "It's part of the risk, Allen."

"Beryl, you staked your entire fortune on Granger Biotech! If you lose, you will have nothing. You'll be bankrupt! It's not worth the risk just to spite that son of a bitch!" he spat angrily.

She smiled at him as she walked toward the liquor cabinet. She poured herself some whiskey and lustfully drank its contents. She threw him an amused look. "Allen, Darien also put his entire fortune on Granger Biotech. Do you think he would do such a thing just to lose? No, Darien likes the winning side. He's not about to stake his entire fortune for nothing. I know him."

"Do you know what you're saying?" he asked slowly. "The new drug is unstable. It has many problems and it still has many risky side effects. I know because I've spent ten years researching this drug!"

"According to the files I received from the Judge, the other scientists are close to perfecting it. In less than a year, they may have the answers! Think what this could do for Morgan Publication. Think of the money you'll make. You won't have to live off your wife's riches anymore."

Allen flinched at her words. He looked at her coldly, his eyes turning a steely blue. "Yes, Ann was an heiress when I met her. She was beyond my reach when I discovered that she was one of those girls born with money. But she didn't care. She married me anyway although I was the son of a poor baker. She even changed the company name after me. But I will say one thing; I have never lived off of her. I have my own fortune, and I built them with my own two hands. Something you and Darien Shield could never achieve."

"If you say so. But you worry too much, Allen. I know what I'm doing me. Trust me," she purred at him coyly.

His didn't blink as he continued to stare intensely at her. "I don't like the fact that you included his uncle into this situation. How do you know he can be trusted? Blood is thicker than water, you know."

She threw her head back and laughed loudly. "Perhaps so. But not for the Shields. They would sell each other out for money. Believe me on that!"

"Beryl, this agreement of ours is supposed to be an equal partnership. You make moves without consulting me. I particularly don't care if you throw away your fortune like that. But I do care about my plan for destroying him. I will not have anyone stands in the way of my revenge, including you."

She smiled at him. "That's why I like you, Allen. You have that malice beneath the noble exterior. It makes me hot for you."

He looked at her coldly, "just stick to the plan."

She smiled and gazed at him with excitement. _Hmmm,_ she thought to herself, _a challenge, so rare these days._

Serena gloomily looked at her dinner and began eating unhappily. For some reason, she thought the life of an intern would be much more interesting than an errand office girl. The only good thing that came out of it was the fact that she learned how office machines works.

"How's the new job?" Darien asked softly, placing his wine glass on the table.

"It's ok, I guess," she mumbled without enthusiasm.

"Just ok?" her brother looked at her with concern.

"It's not what I expected."

"That's how things usually work. You should have seen the hell I went through when I was just starting. Father made sure I suffered."

She looked at him surprised, "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that it wasn't what I expected. Working wasn't as glamorous as I thought it would be or something to brag about. I had to work a lot. I constantly had to prove myself to them."

"Look at you now, the VP of Shield Enterprise! You did pretty good for yourself, Dary."

"Yes, but not without effort," he drawled slowly, giving her a boyish smile.

She chuckled softly, gazing at him lovingly. She loved the way he smiled, loved the way he could make her day better with a simple smile. Darien's eyes darkened with an unreadable expression as they continued to stare at each other. Somehow, the atmosphere between them changed.

"By the way, Serena, did you go to see Dr. Sheffield yet?" he asked slowly, raising his wine glass to his lips.

"Yeah, I went to his office yesterday. He took a blood sample. Totally gross! I thought I was just going for a check-up."

"I see," he murmured softly, looking at his glass thoughtfully.

"Why do I have to go for check-ups anyway? I never had to before."

"It's just a standard procedure for the company. It's a way to see that we are in good health. It's an annual thing, actually. Since you're eighteen now, you are an adult. You will have to do these check-ups every year for the rest of your life. Our inheritance is secured so long as we're alive, so we have to be in good health."

"Oh," she mumbled.

The door behind them opened to reveal their butler, Mr. Smith carrying a phone with him. "I'm sorry, Ms. Serena. I told Ms. James that you were still having dinner and was not to be disturbed but she insisted on talking to you. I simply could not say no to her."

"It's alright, Mr. Smith," she chuckled, her cerulean eyes twinkling with amusement, "few people can say no to Mina. I'm not one of them, of course! Dary, will you excuse me? I have to take this call."

"Of course," he nodded with compliance. "Give her my regards."

Serena nodded and kissed him on the cheek. "I will."

At the sound of the door being closed, Darien dismissed Mr. Smith and the butler went back to his daily activities. Darien took his cell phone out and quickly dialed a number.

"Dr. Sheffield, this is Darien Shield, has the blood test results come in yet?" he drawled very slowly, letting the doctor know the importance of his question. He patiently listened on the phone as his hand slowly played with the rim of his wine glass.

"Are you sure?" he asked sharply, after hearing the doctor's words, his hand tightening around the wine glass. The glass suddenly shattered into pieces, wounding his hand. He grimaced at the sharp pain but welcomed it as well.

"Thank you, doctor. That will be all," he murmured coldly, ending their conversation. He looked down at his hand and watched the blood trickle down his hand. He cursed himself for hoping that Serena's results would change.

"Mina, what's wrong?" Serena asked worriedly after hearing her best friend's sobbing voice.

"Oh, my God, Serena! I have never felt so stupid before!" Mina sobbed, "I came to this dinner party with Malachite and his snobby friends. I don't know what happened. They were talking about something as dull and dreary as the latest novel of some author. Who the hell sits around and talks about books during dinner? God, Serena, I need to get out of here! Will you pick me up, please? I need to get away from these boring, old crones!"

"Of course, where are you?" she replied quickly, taking down the address Mina gave her.

Half-hour later, Serena gave her best friend a comforting look. "What just happened?"

"Those snobby bitches ganged up on me and start talking about some useless, pointless topic about history and politics! Whatever! I'm over it! I excused myself and literally ran out of there. I want to forget tonight ever happened. Take me somewhere fun tonight, Serena! I want to have fun tonight!" Mina pleaded, looking at her desperately.

"I would," Serena laughed unsurely, "except I don't know where to go. You're the party girl, Mina. You should know."

Mina tilted her head in deep thought and smiled brightly at her. "I know! Peter's party! I can't believe I blew off the hottest party of the year for that stupid Malachite!"

"Peter's party? Isn't that an all out pool party?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, what of it?" her friend asked curiously.

"I don't know, Mina. I mean I still have work tomorrow and I don't know what Darien would say- "

"Serena, you're an adult now! Who cares about your brother's permission! He's not your father! Besides, we'll only be there for a little while and then we can leave. Come with me, please? I just want to have fun tonight!"

Serena sighed and looked at her in defeat. "I need a bathing suit."

"No problem! I have plenty of bikinis. You can choose whatever you want!" her friend laughed, hugging her tightly.

They stopped at Malachite Taylor's penthouse, Mina's current home, and picked up some bathing suits. Mina chose a white and black bikini that suited her body perfectly. Serena chose a light pink bikini that made her body glow. She looked hot!

"Damn, Serena, you're hot! Pink is definitely your color!" Mina chuckled, handing her a sheer matching sarong, "this will complete your outfit!"

She looked shyly at the mirror, hoping she didn't look too shabby compared to Mina's perfect body. She glanced at Mina and her eyes widened in surprised. "Mina, you got a tattoo!"

Her friend winked at her and looked down at the tattoo right below her navel. "You like it? It's a heart encircle. The lady at the tattoo place called it Venus heart chain encircled."

"It suits you," she answered laughingly. "It's definitely sexy."

"Come on, Serena, the night is young and we're hot, sexy, and ready to party!" her friend exclaimed. "Let's go and do some damage!"

"Let's do some damage," she agreed laughingly.

"Now you're talking!" her friend replied, winking at her again.

Selene Luna opened the door angrily. "You're late!"

Darien only smiled and grabbed her roughly as he kissed her breathless. "Sorry, darling, I had business to take care of."

"You made me wait three hours for you! The least you could have done is call!"

"You sound like a nagging girlfriend," he said in amusement, "and nagging girlfriends are overrated."

"Damn it, Darien! Don't—"

Before she could finish, he kissed her again making her moan helplessly. "I hate it when you do that," she gasped breathlessly.

"Should I stop?" he whispered huskily, caressing her breasts roughly.

"No," she moaned in pleasure. He smirked and began kissing her throat, his other hand reaching down between her legs. She threw her head back and parted her legs for a greater access.

He abruptly stopped and released her from his embrace. "Where are we going tonight?"

She looked at him with annoyance, her body still aroused from his touch. "It's a luau party, hosted by Mystique Fragrances. I have to make an appearance there."

"Let's go then," he said hastily, raking his hair with his hand.

She frowned at the bandages wrapped around his hand. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing, it's not important. Shall we?"

"Oh, I guess," she mumbled unsurely, grabbing her silk robe. She looked at him unsurely and for a moment, she thought she saw anguish in his eyes. She quickly shook her head and dismissed the idea. It was hard for her to imagine any other feelings he had besides lust. And quite frankly, she did not want to care.

Raye Evans rolled her eyes at the sight of another drunk man hitting on her. It was a mistake coming to this party being sponsored by Mystique Fragrances. But Beryl persisted that she should come because Darien Shield would likely be here to accompany his girlfriend. Once again, she got the feeling that Beryl only wanted her to spy on Darien for her own benefit.

She quickly walked away from the drunken man and began to wander around aimlessly. The party has a lot of young and hot celebrities, which didn't really spark her interest. She stopped in a halt when she saw Selene Luna talking to several men, but where was her boyfriend, Darien? She wondered if he showed up at all.

Taking a deep breath, she went inside the mansion to find a restroom. She wanted to take a break from the loud music and drunken men. Inside the mansion was surprisingly quiet except for the soft melancholy music coming from one of the rooms. Following her instincts, she entered the music room and found a man playing a piano. The music was heartbreakingly beautiful but full of sorrow. Like a moth to the flame, she was drawn to the man playing the sorrowful music. She stood behind him, her eyes caressing his ebony black hair his smoothly tanned skin.

"Do you like the melody?" he drawled quietly, continuing to play his music.

"It is a sad song," she answered hesitantly.

"Yes," he agreed, still playing the music. "It is a sad day."

"It's not day anymore, it's night now."

"It doesn't matter, nothing will change tomorrow or the day after that and the day after that," he sighed wearily, lifting his hands away from the piano. He turned around and looked at her with wonder.

Raye's eyes widened in shock at the sight of Darien Shield looking at her with vulnerable eyes that made her heart ache. Her heart began to pound harder and harder as he continued to stare at her.

"Please, have a seat," he invited politely, gesturing to the couch behind her.

She looked at him in a panic and wondered what the hell she should do. He smiled charmingly at her and gave her hooded look. She nodded in shock and clumsily sat down on the couch.

He gave her a measuring look and smiled with comprehension. "I know you, you're the girl from the coffee shop."

"Y-yeah, I am," she stuttered nervously. "I'm surprised you remember me."

"I don't forget beautiful women," he chuckled huskily, walking toward her and then sat next to her. "I'm Darien Shield."

Raye stared at his offered hand and took it hesitantly. He raised an eyebrow questioningly and smiled at her with amusement. "Usually, people introduce themselves after I introduce myself to them."

"R-Raye Evans," she muttered uncomfortably.

"Raye Evans?" he repeated slowly. "From New York Gazette?"

"Y-yes," she replied hesitantly, looking at him guiltily.

He was quiet for a moment and then he threw his head back and roared with laughter. "I see. Pleasure to meet you, Raye Evans."

She looked at him with uncertainty and suspicion. "Are you sure you're pleased to meet me? Because if I were you, I wouldn't be pleased to meet me."

"Good thing you're not me," he drawled softly, watching her with hooded eyes.

"I'm not going to apologize for the article," she said in a hard voice, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I don't expect you to," he responded charmingly. "You're entitled to write whatever you want just as I am entitled to do whatever I want."

"Right," she grumbled uneasily, noticing how close he was to her.

"I suppose you're here for another story," he whispered softly, reaching out to touch her hair.

"I'm just enjoying the party," she said nervously, watching his slender fingers gently play with her hair. She should tell him to stop but for some reason she couldn't find the courage to. Or maybe she didn't want him to. He looked utterly gorgeous with dark azure eyes that gleamed with mischief, and he smiled a smile that totally had her captivated. Regaining her wits, she quickly detached herself from him. "I have to go," she murmured hastily, standing up to leave.

"You're not going anywhere," he murmured huskily, grabbing her arm to pull her closer to him, "I wanted to kiss you the first time I saw you and I assure you, you're not leaving this room till I do."

Raye's heart skipped a beat as she watched his lips come down to meet hers. She closed her eyes for the kiss and was surprised when he abruptly stopped. She opened her eyes and found him watching something over her head. She turned around and saw a blond girl intimately talking to a handsome boy through the huge windows. She recognized the girl, Serena Shield, his sister. She looked at him and saw how fast his azure eyes turned a cold and dangerous shade of midnight blue. He looked frighteningly dangerous as he continued to watch his sister. Without a word, he quickly released her and got up with a quiet hostility. She watched him disappear out of the room and somehow she felt flushed with rejection.

Serena giggled at what Brent just said. He was a wonderful companion, totally gorgeous and totally gay. They had been talking for quite sometime, isolating themselves from the other guests while they checked out the other hot guys.

"The guy at the corner is hot," Brent chuckled, "but he needs to lose the hair. This isn't the eighties anymore!"

Serena laughed and looked at the guy at the corner. "But he looks so yummy!"

"Speaking of yummy guys, check out the guy coming toward us! He's to die for!" her friend exclaimed. "Quick, Serena, how do I look?"

She laughed heartily and looked up to find Darien coming toward her with a menacing expression. "Darien!" she exclaimed in surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"We're leaving," he growled tightly, grabbing her arm, not even giving Brent a glance. "Let's go."

"But Darien..." she protested with confusion, "I came here with Mina and..."

"We're leaving," he ordered with calm viciousness that made her still with fright. She had never seen him like this before, dark, dangerous. Angry.

"B-but I..." she stammered frighteningly, "Mina..."

"Let's go," he ordered, cutting off her protest.

She glanced back at Brent who stood watching her with a confused expression. "Call me," she murmured meekly to him. Darien shot Brent a dark look that said _You come anywhere near her and you won't live to see another day.  
><em>  
>Inside the limo, Darien watched her with an intense scrutiny, his eyes dark and unreadable. He looked absolutely menacing; his aura screamed hostility. Serena watched him warily, wondering what the hell was going on.<p>

Darien was seething with anger. Nobody touched her. His eyes diverted back to Serena. His innocently seductive little vixen.

"Did you like that, Serena? To have those men watching you with ravenous lust in their eyes?" he whispered in a cold voice, "wanting you..."

She looked at him, anger suddenly flaring through her. "What are you talking about?"

"You were all over that boy!" he growled petulantly, "You let his goddamned hands touch you!"

"I wasn't all over him!" she denied angrily, "even if I was, I won't apologize! I'm not a child anymore, Darien! I am a woman! This is my life! I can damn well do what I please! If I decide to sleep with him, it's no one's business!" Her voiced was edged with steel. She would not back down. Nor did she anticipate what would happen next.

Darien's arm shot out before Serena could understand what was going on. Serena found herself flat against Darien. Her breasts were intimately pushed up against his chest, his face only inches from hers.

Darien's eyes flashed. "If he touched you, I will gladly make sure that he never breathes again," he hissed threateningly.

"Stop it! You're acting like a crazy person." she wanted to shout at him, but it came out as a meek reply. Her body was aware of how close they were. Her instincts screamed for her to run away, but part of her was thrilled at how close they were. Her body involuntarily began to react. She felt a slow heat unfurling in her stomach. She dared not breathe.

Darien watched her inner turmoil, his anger residing as realization sunk in. His adoring little sister had always had that fire within her. He was silently pleased that she had a quick-witted temper that matched his. She looked absolutely beautiful, her face flushed with anger, her fiery eyes blazing angrily at him. She was a sight to behold. Exquisite. Enticing. Innocent. Seductive. His little vixen. For the first time that night, he realized that she was wearing nothing but a bikini, revealing her glorious body. He suddenly became aware of her lithe and slender body pressed against him. He felt his member come alive throbbing painfully. How he wanted to bury himself inside her. He clenched his jaw, fighting the urge to ravish her inside the limousine.

Serena stared at him warily, innocently. She couldn't figure him out. His eyes were completely unreadable, dark and clouded. He seemed to be struggling to get himself in control. "I know what you're thinking, ..."

"You have no idea what I'm thinking," he drawled softly, his hand tightening around her waist. He was drowning in her scent. He was intoxicated with her soft and supple body.

"I didn't do anything with Brent," she said softly, looking at him pleadingly, "we just talked, that's all." She felt his hand lazily running up and down her back. She shivered at his touch.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore, Serena," he murmured dismissively. "I have heard enough." He was so close now, his breath almost mingling with her.

Serena felt very uneasy. She didn't want this, did she? "Darien, please let me go," she murmured quietly, lowering her eyes. "Darien— "

Before she could say more, the limo stopped at the front of their house. Darien let go of her and looked away. He had almost lost it! Jeffrey opened the door silently while Darien motioned for her to leave. She quietly left the limousine as Jeffrey quickly closed the door. Jeffrey went back inside the limo and headed off somewhere.

Serena watched the limousine disappear into the city, tears streaming down her face.

Selene Luna angrily dropped her keys on the table. She took off her sandals and angrily threw them at the wall. Darien had left her at the party without so much as a word. To make matter worse, she had to entice one of the ugliest men she had ever seen to give her a ride to her apartment. She didn't trust to take the cab in the city, especially when she was alone and half naked.

Moments later, she heard a loud knock coming from her front door. She grumbled in annoyance and walked toward the door. She looked through the peephole and angrily opened the door.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face here!" she screamed in absolute fury, "How dare you leave me at the party!"

Darien lunged at her, grabbed her arms, and kissed her hungrily. His hands roughly ripped off her bikini top as he expertly splayed his fingers over her breasts. He molded and kneaded them. She moaned at his touch as she kissed him back with equal hunger.

"This is insane," she gasped in pleasure, "I'm still mad at —"

He silenced her with another deep kiss; his other hand tore at her bikini bottom. He lifted her up and settled himself between her thighs. He carried her over to the table and placed her on top as she freed him from his confining pants. He kissed her once more and then entered her savagely. She threw back her head in immense pleasure as her hips met each of his thrusts in savage rhythm. She rejoiced at this feeling, to have Darien wild and out of control. She loved the way he made love to her, full of hunger and savagery.

After they had both met their release, she panted heavily, her heart still racing with excitement. He released her from his embrace as he gathered his clothes and quickly dressed himself. She looked at him with satisfaction, her eyes drowning in the sight of him.

Darien looked at her guiltily, his expression full of reprieve. "I'm sorry."

She smiled contently and looked at him appreciatively. "Is that your way of apologizing? Hot and amazing sex? I think I can accept it."

"No," he said quietly, giving her a serious look. "I'm using you, Selene. And you don't deserve to be used. You don't deserve to be treated like this. You deserve more than this."

Her smile faded as she watched him with alarm. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about," he sighed wearily, "and you know I'm right."

"I don't believe this!" she exclaimed in disbelief, "you're breaking up with me!"

"Selene," he murmured quietly, "I—"

"No!" she screamed angrily. She slapped him as hard as she could. "You're tired of me? Is that it? You sick son of a bitch! I don't turn you on, anymore! Or maybe you're not getting the real thing, that's why you're breaking up with me!"

Darien's cool demeanor suddenly disappeared. His eyes hardened and gleamed with a controlled fury. "What are you—"

"Talking about?" she cut in viciously, "I know about you and your sister! Every time you make love to me, you call out her name! Even now! I've seen the way you look at her. You want her, don't you? DON'T YOU? "

Darien's eyes narrowed into slits of cold fury. "Back off."

She looked at him with spite and disgust. "You're disgusting, Darien."

"And yet you let me screw you," he replied with an evil smirk on his face. "What's that make you?"

"You bastard!" she growled in pure hatred, tears beginning to stream down her face.

"Goodbye, Selene," he murmured sullenly. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Get out!" she screamed, tears flowing freely down her face.

Darien walked out the door without so much as a backward glance.

Darien stood under the hot shower, trying to rinse the feeling of disgust and loathing he felt. He needed to get away from her, to free himself from this obsession and lust. Cruelty comes in many different forms; love is one of them. He wished that he could just stay away from her, to stop all this madness. She was a tempting distraction.

Emerging from the bathroom, he toweled himself dry and hastily put on a pair of sweats. He walked toward his bed to find Serena quietly sitting on top of it. She looked so beautiful and yet heartbreakingly young and vulnerable. Innocent.

Serena tried to remember why she had come into his room. Her eyes kept drawing to his bare torso. "I was waiting for you," she whispered softly, hugging her knees tightly. "I wanted to let you know that it's not fair. You can't make an accusation without letting me defend myself."

"You're right," he said humbly, kneeling in front of her, looking at her tear-glazed eyes. "I'm sorry. I was just a little jealous."

She looked at him innocently, "You were jealous?"

"Yeah," he mumbled softly. "Let's just forget it happened."

He lifted her chin with his fingers. He lowered his lips to her tear- stained face and kissed the tears away.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Serena asked tentatively.

He swallowed hard and looked at her hesitantly. She looked back at him with child-like eyes, full of innocence and trust. "Serena, you're not a child anymore. You said so yourself. We can't be doing this kind of stuff anymore," he said sternly.

"Oh, Dary, please let me stay with you," she pleaded softly, taking his hands and interlacing them with hers. She drew his hand up to her lips and tenderly pressed a kiss to his knuckles, making him shiver with forbidden pleasure.

He hated the way he was so weak against her. He hated the fact that she ruled over him. He would do anything for her and he could never say no to her. "Just for tonight," he gave in hesitantly.

She smiled happily and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. She hugged him as she whispered into his ear, "Thank you for watching over me, Darien." The words blew into his ear as he shivered uncertainly. She jumped into his bed and went under the covers. He hesitantly joined her in the bed. He lay next to her in bed, his muscles tense with control. She unconsciously snuggled closer to Darien. She buried herself underneath his arms and cuddled contently next to his extremely tense body. He watched her innocent, sleeping face wishing that the night would be over. He continued to watch her until sleep took over him.

He wasn't asleep for long. Awakened by the feeling of being watched, Darien bolted up from the bed in alarm, only to find his father watching them with unreadable eyes.

Part 6: Two Can Play That Game

By Reyus

Rated R (Mature Only)

Hello, everyone! Sorry for such a late update. I was busy throughout the summer. Thank you for the reviews. I especially liked the long reviews because it gave me an insight on how people interpret my story. I hope you guys like this chapter. A special thank you to my editor, Mizz Scarlet! You're the best!

Sailor Moon is not mine. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Just using her characters for entertainment.

This story contains mature situations and controversial relationships. You have been warned. However despite of its controversial issues, be open-minded about the story.

"Today, the treacherous, unexplored areas of the world are not continents or the seas; they are the minds and hearts of men."

-Allen Claxton

Cursed be he that lieth with his sister, the daughter of his father, or the daughter of his mother.

-Deuteronomy 27:22

The deafening silence echoed throughout the room as Darien warily returned his father's scrutiny. His father stood perfectly still; his eyes glimmered with mocking curiosity and taunting mischievousness. Without a word, his father turned around and silently left the room.

Darien gave a small sigh and gazed at his sister's sleeping face. He bent his head and gave her a light kiss on her forehead. He carefully detached himself from her embrace and followed his father outside.

Darien quietly entered the library to find his father casually leaning against the comfortable leather seat with a glass of brandy in one hand. His father gave a satisfied sigh as he devoured his brandy.

"When did you get here?" Darien asked casually, walking toward the liquor cabinet and pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"Just now," his father smiled mockingly, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

"I see," he murmured softly, raising the whiskey to his lips. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," his father smiled charmingly, "I just wanted to talk. Little did I know that your sister was there. Quite an interesting sight."

"Was it?" he asked cautiously, watching his father intently.

"An interesting game you play," his father chuckled, watching him with hooded eyes, "I am intrigued."

Darien stared at his father darkly, his body tensed with an almost uncontrollable rage. "You're mistaken. I don't play any game."

"Am I?"

Damien Shield watched his son with wry amusement. Most people bored him within minutes of conversation but Darien never did. Darien continued to intrigue him, something that was very rare.

"What are you doing here?" Darien grimaced, watching his father intently. His father's azure eyes gleamed mockingly, his lips curving sardonically. He stared at his father, noting how similar they were, in looks and personality. Except that his father was even more of a devil than himself.

"To be with my family," he answered with a charming smile. "I missed you and your sister dearly. A man shouldn't be away from his family; it's not good for the soul."

Darien grunted with disbelief. "I don't believe you. You're here to torment me... or annoy me."

"Torment you?" he chuckled darkly, his eyes narrowing with malice. "Oh, you do that on your own, without any assistance from me."

He scowled at his father. His father returned his scowl with a knowing smile. "Why must you continue to play these games?" he asked his father impatiently. "Serena's your daughter. Why aren't you protecting her?"

Damien raised a mocking eyebrow, his lips curving with cruel amusement. "What does she need protection from?"

Darien clenched his jaw tightly, his hand gripping the wine glass fiercely. "This conversation is pointless. I'm going back to bed."

"By the way, Darien," his father called out softly, "I heard you visited Rosalind. How is she doing?"

Darien turned around and looked at his father coldly. "Still the same... She's still... damage..."

His father's eyes grew cold and dark, the eyes of a dangerous and vicious man. But that look only lasted for a moment before his expression changed into one of amusement. "Sleep well, Darien," his father murmured with a cunning smile. "Kiss your sister good night for me."

"Good night, Father," he muttered warily.

His father only smiled and looked at him with hooded eyes. "Jealousy will be your torment," he said softly as Darien walked away.

Serena entered the breakfast room with a huge smile. Mr. Smith had recently informed her that her parents had arrived earlier that morning. Her smiled grew wider when she saw her brother and her father already sitting by the table with newspapers in their hands.

"Papa!" Serena gleefully exclaimed as she walked toward her father. "This is unexpected! I thought you and Mama would be summering in Europe."

"I missed you, Angel," her father smiled mischievously, making her chuckle. How similar that smile was with that of her brother's.

She laughed at him as she gave him a bear hug. It amazed her how much her father and Darien looked so much alike, from the color of their hair to the shade of their eyes, even the way their lips curved into a smile. "I missed you too, Papa!"

She looked at Darien who was silently watching them with a frown. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning, Dary."

"Serena," he answered a little formally, which startled her into surprise.

"Where's Mama?" she asked cheerfully, taking a seat next to her brother.

"Jet lag," her father answered casually, folding the newspaper in half and gently placing it on the table. "Angel, how's your new job coming along?"

"Really well!" she beamed happily "The people are nice! The office milieu is good! Everything is perfect!"

"Angel, business is a battlefield," her father said softly, looking at her with darkened azure eyes. "Don't forget that."

"Oh Papa, I'm not managing any business mergers or takeovers," she laughed heartily"I'm just there to learn and design, nothing more."

"I see you still lack ambition, Angel."

"We just have different goals, Papa. I'm happy just to be a designer."

"Indeed," her father murmured calmly. "Angel, what happened to the young man you were telling me about?"

"Oh, Seiya?" she said hesitantly "I'm not seeing him anymore. He's not the man I thought he was."

"I see," his father said softly, his eyes narrowing in dark suspicion. "How disappointing for you, Angel. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Yeah," she agreed quietly, "I seem to have rotten luck with men, Papa. None of my relationships last more than three months."

Damien Shield casually tossed a glance at his son who had silently but stealthily been listening to their conversation. "You're young, Angel. You'll find that special someone. Perhaps not today but he will come."

"Oh Papa," she smiled happily as she walked to her father, giving him another big hug, "you always know what to say. You and Dary!"

Damien returned the hug as he stared at Darien with hooded eyes. Darien only shrugged and proceeded with his breakfast.

"Will you excuse me, Father, Serena?" Darien murmured casually, placing the napkin carefully on the table. "I have matters to attend to."

Serena watched with confusion as her brother abruptly exited the room. She turned to her father and kissed his cheek. "Excuse me too, Papa. I want to talk to Dary before he leaves."

"Of course," her father obliged with a smile.

Serena walked in to her brother's room, only to find him busily buttoning up his shirt.

She caught a glimpse of the corded muscles that formed his smooth but hard chest. She wanted to slide her fingers over his delicate flesh and caress his back with her hands. Serena felt a flush creep over her face at her outrageous thoughts. This was Darien, her Dary! Her beloved brother.

"Dary?"

Darien turned around with a questioning look. She walked toward him shyly, noticing how handsome he looked in his elegant business suit. His crisp light blue collared shirt and black jacket hugged his body and left little to the imagination. It complimented his structured and beautifully sculpted chest and tapering waist. His black pants showed off his lean hips. Her eyes traveled slowly up his body until it reached his face. Serena stared into his dark azure eyes."I wanted to give you this before you leave," she murmured shyly, handing him her gift.

He took the gift with open curiosity. He unwrapped the present without taking his eyes off her. Once the wrapping was gone, he looked down to find an elegant crimson silk tie inside the plastic box.

"It reminded me of you when I saw it," Serena began to babble. "If I were to describe you with a single color, I'd say you're the color of red. Red is the color of passion and courage," she blushed shyly, removing the tie from the box and gently placing it around his neck. She smoothed her fingers around his beautiful neck, trying to focus on the task of tying the tie. His lips were a hairsbreadth away from her forehead. She could feel her heart pounding furiously in her chest.

Darien watched her with hooded eyes as she silently fixed his tie. Once she was done, he took her slender hands abruptly and look at them with darkened azure eyes. Serena gasped in surprise as he bent down and began to suckle each of her fingers.

"It's also the color for desire," he whispered huskily, closing his eyes as he slowly suckled her forefinger hungrily.

She gasped in shock as he continued to put her forefinger in his mouth. She noticed how long and thick his lashes were and how they curled beautifully against his eyelids. The sight of him suckling her finger was one of the most erotic things she had ever seen. Her heart skipped a beat at the feelings he was arousing inside her. It frightened her. She was entering some forbidden zone, something sinful and yet so inexplicably exciting that it shook her with fright.

"The color of lust," he murmured hoarsely, releasing her forefinger from his mouth and taking her ring finger. "It's a color of rage..."

She whimpered in pleasure as he put her finger deeper in his mouth. His lips moved back and forth pushing her finger in deeper than pulling it back out. She could feel the way his tongue flickered and teased her finger eliciting a gasp of shock from her mouth.

"The color of sin," he muttered hotly, moving on to her pinky finger. She shivered at the feel of his teeth gently biting her finger. She suppressed a moan at the feel of his heated mouth, hot and arousing. She attempted but failed to suppress a low, guttural moan.

Finally, once he was done, he released her hands with a mocking smile. "Thank you, Serena. It is a beautiful gift."

She could barely utter a single word due to the shock of what had just transpired. Darien was always an enigma to her, full of riddles and contradictions. She didn't know how he could treat her so casually after making her feel something so beyond her comprehension.

"Y-you're w-welcome," she stammered, still in shock.

Darien smiled again, bending down to kiss her forehead. "I will see you later, little sister."

"Y-yeah," she agreed still dazed and confused, looking at him with clouded eyes. "Be good, Dary..."

Darien smiled mischievously at her and looked at her with hooded eyes. "I'm always good," he replied huskily, winking at her with wry amusement.

Serena stood in a stunned silence as she watched him walk away from her. Her heart was still beating like crazy her palms sweaty from what had just occurred. It frightened her how he stirred something inside her, something forbidden. Sinful.

"Hi, I'm Raye Evans I have an interview with Ms. Selene Luna," Raye said politely to the security guard.

The security guard nodded and replied, "Yes, Ms. Luna has been waiting for you. She's on the third floor. Go right in."

"Thank you," she murmured hastily. The guard pointed to the elevator as she calmly walked toward it.

Noticing the heavy silence on the third floor, Raye exited the elevator with a frown once she reached her destination. Knocking on the door several times, she was greeted by Selene Luna herself who was looking absolutely broken and morose.

"Ms. Luna?" Raye asked hesitantly, "I'm Raye Evans from the New York Gazette."

"Welcome," Selene grunted, holding a bottle of liquor in one hand. "Make yourself at home."

"If you don't mind me asking, Ms. Luna," Raye frowned in distaste, "are you drunk?"

"Point one for the good reporter," Selene laughed heartily, throwing her head back and devouring the alcohol with lust.

"Maybe I can come back some other time," she said hastily, noticing the horrible mess in the apartment.

"No, please stay!" the actress laughed, tears pouring from her eyes "I really want to do some good bashing on that son of a bitch!"

"Darien Shield?" Raye asked in comprehension.

Selene nodded and took another swig of alcohol. She looked at Raye with such pain that Raye almost felt sorry for her. He made love to me**,"** Selene scorned, tears pouring her eyes, "and then he said he was sorry. He said he was just using me and it wasn't right so he broke up with me!"

"He dumped you?" Raye asked in surprise. "Did he say why?"

"I'm sorry I'm so rude," she laughed groggily "I should offer some drink, but all I have is water and liquor. And you're out of luck with the liquor because I finished it all. But I have water... plenty of water..."

"I'm okay. Why did Darien break up with you?"

"I told you He said that he was using me and it didn't feel right. Bastard!" the actress hissed angrily. Immediately she began to chuckle. "He... He... He's a sick guy, you know..." She began to laugh uncontrollably; a sound that sent a chill down Raye's spine.

Raye watched the actress struggle to maintain her composure. "What makes you say that?"

"He... He has a thing," Selene slurred heavily, "a weird thing... you know... some sick fetish for his sister... sick, sick, sick man..." The drugging effect of the alcohol began to kick in.

"Selene, wake up! What do you mean by that?"

But Selene wasn't listening. She looked at Raye with glassy eyes brimming with more tears. "People told me he was trouble. But he was so charming, so sophisticated, and so beautiful... I thought they were just jealous..."

Raye looked at her with sympathy. "It wasn't your fault."

Selene reached out to her breaking into heart wrenching sobs. "How can he do this to me?" she sobbed heavily "How can he just throw away someone's heart and break it into a million pieces?"

"He's not worth it," Raye soothingly comforted, welcoming the actress in a warm embrace. "There is a man out there for you...far better than him."

Raye let Selene cry in her arms until she had let all the pain out. Selene looked at her with grateful eyes. "He'll only hurt you, you know, but you'll still want him."

"I think we should continue this interview when you're sober," Raye chuckled softly. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about what happened today."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't be more help," the actress mumbled sleepily "I feel so tired..."

"Go to sleep, Selene," she whispered softly as she watched the young actress fall into a heavy sleep.

Raye silently closed the door behind her. But before she left the building, she told one of the guards about the drunken Selene, just in case anything went wrong. Last thing she needed was for the actress to die of alcohol poisoning.

Raye took a cab back to the Morgan Publication, the building where the Gazette was located. During the ride back, she couldn't help but remember the same hurt look Beryl had possessed after insisting she write scandal stories about Darien Shield. Beryl just had more control over her emotions.

Once she reached the Gazette, people whispered as she passed them by. She frowned in wonder but ignored them. She didn't have time for more office gossip. It didn't take long for her to find out why people were whispering behind her back.

She gasped in shock to find Darien Shield casually sitting on her chair, looking utterly beautiful in his elegant black suit and crimson silk tie. His eyes narrowed with satisfaction as he gave her a pleased smile. She was totally at a loss for words at the shock of seeing his elegant figure in her tiny cubicle. He looked strangely comfortable in her cubicle yet he held an air of mystery about him.

"Ms. Evans," Darien smiled politely, greeting her with darkened azure eyes. He was a completely different man from the night before. The last time she had seen him, he had looked dangerous and menacing; something that frightened her. Now he looked charming and bewitching. But whether he was dangerous or charming, he still looked utterly beautiful. A flawless Adonis...

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, looking at him with dismay.

"I came to apologize," he murmured softly, giving her another charming smile. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw that smile The smile he had once given her in the coffee shop, a smile that was neither malevolent nor benign but definitely bewitching. "I left so abruptly and without a single word. I must apologize for such rudeness. Please be assured, it will not happen again."

"Apology accepted," Raye grumbled with a wave of dismissal. "Is that it?"

Darien watched her with a calculated curiosity. This woman, who was giving him a cold and distasteful look as if he were an unavoidable problem, intrigued him. "Allow me to make it up to you, Raye"

"Ms. Evans," she curtly interrupted. She frowned at him with wonder. "How are you going to make it up to me?"

"Let me take you out for lunch," he smiled again.

She arched an eyebrow at him. "No, thanks."

"You're an intelligent woman, Raye," he murmured huskily, looking at her mischievously. "I would have thought that you would jump at this opportunity for another article."

Raye looked at him warily, noting that he knew her weakness. He was right, of course. She should take this opportunity for her article since he was the topic of her story. It made her shiver that he could so easily know her greatest weakness Ambition.

"You thought wrong. I'm not hungry."

Darien smiled and gazed at her with blatant curiosity. He studied her wordlessly noting her long ebony hair which glimmered like silk in the light; her amethyst eyes reflecting strength and intelligence. "As you wish," he murmured softly, looking at her with an amused but somewhat piqued expression. "I'm sorry to bother you. Be assured that it will not happen again."

Raye watched him prepare to leave and began to panic. If he left, she would lose the most valuable source for her story! But she didn't want to get involved with him either. _Don't be stupid, Raye_, she thought to herself. _Lunch doesn't mean sleeping with him!_

"Why should I go with you?" she called out to his retreating form loudly.

He stopped and looked back at her with an irresistibly boyish smile. "Curiosity."

She blinked in surprised at his answer. "Typical!" she sneered gruffly "Darien Shield delivers another perfect answer!"

He looked at her with amusement, the merriment lighting up his eyes. "Coming?"

With a groan of reluctance, she followed him obediently.

"Mina! Wake up!" a loud feminine voice screamed.

Mina James groaned with irritation as she felt a warm hand shaking her shoulder violently. "Whaaaaat?" she grunted in a muffled voice, hiding her face under the covers.

"It's already noon and you're still in bed!" her mother shouted angrily.

"Last time I heard, it wasn't a crime to sleep in late," she mumbled lazily.

"Mina, we need to talk," her mother began sternly.

"Mom, we already had the _sex _talk," she grumbled sleepily, "and I know all about protection..."

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about, Mina!" her mother hissed "Get up, young lady. You and I are going to have a serious talk!"

Mina sat up in alarm and studied her mother with a frown. "What's wrong, Mom? You look upset."

Celeste James looked at her daughter with a sigh of exasperation. "I can't believe you left the dinner party last night without a word to Malachite! He was looking for you all over the place last night! What did you do? You came home at six in the morning as drunk as hell! Where were you last night?"

Mina rolled her eyes with indifference. "Oh mom! Malachite's friends were so damn annoying that I just had to leave the place. I was going insane!"

"Mina, I did not raise you to act like a rude and spoilt child!" her mother yelled loudly. "Malachite was frantic with worry last night. You disappeared without a word and went to some party with God-knows what kind of people there! You got drunk and completely wasted, Mina! What happened if some guy did something with you, huh!"

"Well, nothing happened, so relax, Mom!" she said defensively.

"This time!" her mother hissed "You got lucky this time, Mina!"

"God, why are you lecturing me?" she yelled back at her mother "You never did that before!"

"Malachite was right. You lack some serious discipline, missy! I should have been more of a mother than a lenient party buddy!"

"Malachite! Malachite! Malachite!" Mina screamed angrily "Why are you taking his side and not mine?"

"I'm not taking sides, Mina," Celeste said, trying to keep her temper from flaring. "But you need to take responsibility for your actions. You agreed to go to the dinner party, so you shouldn't have left Malachite as you did last night."

"I left to look for what was missing from the dinner party," Mina retorted with irritation "You know what it was? Fun! So I met some of Malachite's friends and after meeting them, I formed a good conclusion about your boyfriend!"

"And what did you conclude?" her mother asked gruffly.

"That he never had a life or a single date in high school!" she shouted sarcastically. "I was surrounded with snobby geeks last night, Mom!"

Celeste closed her eyes, trying to control her temper. "What's going on with you, Mina? You've been partying a lot lately. Every tabloid in New York has pictures of you coming in and out of clubs with all sorts of people."

"Relax, Mom," she answered as a throbbing headache began to grow. "I'm just enjoying my life to the fullest. You're only young once."

"Don't I know it," her mother agreed with a smile. "Mina, I was just worried about you. Malachite too."

Mina lowered her eyes trying to think but failing miserably. God, her head was pounding like a jackhammer. "Mom? How did you know I came home at six? I mean, you're not a morning person..."

"Malachite waited up for you all night," her mother answered, taking a seat next to her. "To tell you the truth, he was more worried about you than I was. I know you can take care of yourself but he was just... Never mind...Mina, promise me that you'll call if you decided to go to these parties... At least, I'll know where you are."

"I promise," she mumbled in compliance.

Her mother smiled and kissed her hair lovingly. "I'm sorry, I raised my voice with you, Baby. You know that I don't like scolding you."

"I know, Mom," she smiled at her mother "I'm sorry if I worried you last night."

"Mina, you owe Malachite an apology for your outrageous behavior last night," her mother said quietly, "and I expect that you will apologize to him."

"You must be joking, Mom!"

"I'm not. You know that's the right thing to do," her mother said sternly, giving her another kiss. She straightened up and began walking toward the door. Mina huffed with a sigh. Fine, she would apologize to him.

"You look beautiful, Mom," Mina commented, after noticing her mother's elegant dress. Celeste James was the opposite of Mina's golden looks. Mina was blonde and fair while Celeste was dark and exotic. Celeste had an exotic charisma that attracted men like bees to honey with her ebony hair, dazzling jade eyes, and smooth olive skin. Mina possessed her father's fair characteristics.

"Thanks, Baby," her mother smiled again, "but you still need to talk to Malachite."

Her mother exited the room before Mina could say another word. Mina walked toward the door to chase after her mother. Maybe she could convince her mom that she didn't need to apologize to Malachite. Once she opened her door, Mina gasped in surprised to find Malachite standing outside her door. He looked as handsome as ever but his eyes, the color of the Arctic sea, bore into her darkly. Mina wondered if he had heard her conversation with her mother. It would have been a perfect opportunity to apologize to him; instead, she turned back to her room and slammed the door behind her.

Raye studied the menu intently, tilting her head in contemplation. The prices listed on the menu were outrageous and she couldn't decide between two appealing meals. She looked up to find smoldering azure eyes twinkling with amusement. She blushed with embarrassment, averting her eyes back to the menu. "I don't know what to get," she complained. "I don't know if I should get the foie gras or the coq au vin."

Darien smiled softly, his eyes narrowing with understanding. He motioned for the waiter to come to the table. The waiter immediately complied with eagerness.

"The lady seems unsure of what she wants," Darien murmured huskily, watching her with unreadable eyes.

Raye blushed again wondering if she looked out of place in the restaurant. Never in a million years would she set foot into this kind of elegant restaurant. "Yeah," she mumbled quietly, "I don't know what to order. What do you think?"

"They are both superb, Miss," the waiter said politely.

She nodded with agreement. "That just makes it harder to pick between the two dishes."

Darien chuckled softly whilst replying, "She will have both."

She gasped in surprised at his decision. "I can't finish both meals."

He only shrugged, his lips curving in sensual amusement. "If you want both, then you shall have both. Indulge yourself once in a while."

"You know most people don't have the means to indulge themselves," she said sharply.

"I suppose I'm not most people," he responded with a smile "Surely, you will not hold it against me to have been born with privileges."

"No, it's not your fault to have been born with a silver spoon in your mouth."

Darien's eyes narrowed darkly, but he smiled charmingly at her. "I said I was born with privileges; I never said I was born with a silver spoon in mouth. I had to earn what I have today. Believe me, I worked for it."

"Oh," she said unsurely His comment caught her off guard. "So, to what do I owe this great honor? You didn't bring me out to this fancy restaurant just to apologize. You must want something."

"What makes you say that?" he drawled with interest.

"I have studied you, you know," she said carefully.

"And what have you discovered?" he asked with curiosity.

Raye looked at him hesitantly. "That you're incapable of love. I mean so many women have fallen head over heels for you in love, but you break their hearts like it's nothing."

He leaned back into his chair and watched her. She studied him closely, noticing his smoldering azure eyes lighting up with affection, his lips curving with a gentleness that puzzled her. She watched his slender fingers sensually caress his crimson tie, the strokes of his caress were slow and erotic.

"But I can," he whispered huskily, looking down at his crimson tie lovingly as he continued to caress it sensually "I can love most passionately."

Raye caught her breath in shock. His gentle hand stroking his tie was so sensual; she felt a hot flame unfurling in the pit of her stomach flowing throughout her entire body. Suddenly she felt very, very hot. She bit her lower lip angrily, annoyed at herself for thinking this way. She looked up to find his eyes staring at her intently, the gentle and loving expression from his eyes routed by an intensive stare.

The sizzling atmosphere between the two was interrupted when the waiter came with their meals. They ate silently as Raye periodically watched him. Once their lunches were completed, Raye gave a sigh of satisfaction.

"Thank you for lunch, Mr. Shield," Raye murmured formally "It was really good."

Darien only smiled. "Of course."

"You never answered my question," she said quietly.

"And what, pray tell, was it?"

"What do you want from me?"

Darien gave her another charming smile. "Why, simply the pleasure of your company"

She looked at him in surprised. "What else?"

"That's it. Nothing more."

"I don't believe you. You're up to something."

"Of course," he smiled again "Perhaps I can get dinner with you sometime."

She frowned in disbelief. "You're deliberately dodging my question."

"What makes you think I'm up to something?"

"Intuition," she answered honestly. "I'm a news reporter, Mr. Shield. I follow my gut instinct, and I find that I am rarely led astray when I follow my instincts."

He laughed softly, his eyes lighting up with genuine amusement. "You intrigue me, Raye. Meeting you was quite refreshing."

Raye sighed in exasperation. She would never get the answer she needed if he continued to give her evasive answers. Finally, she asked him if he could drop her off at her office to which he happily obliged.

On the way to the Gazette, they hit traffic. Raye closed her eyes and dozed off in a comfortable sleep. Once she felt the limo stop, she bolted awake in alarm and immediately checked to make sure her appearance was properly in place. Her skirt, her hair, the buttons on her shirt...She looked up in embarrassment when she heard a loud laughter echoing in the limo.

"Don't worry, I didn't touched you," Darien murmured huskily, "Unless, of course, you want me to."

She blushed furiously at his comment. "Thanks for the ride and thanks again for lunch," she hissed before she slammed the door behind her.

The preparation for the fall designs had sent Devlin Imperium in complete chaos. The cacophony of phones ringing, the beeping fax machines, and constant screaming filled the place. Serena dashed toward the meeting room where Prisma had sent her to retrieve some contracts for Diamond. She quietly entered the meeting room, hoping her entrance would not disturb the meeting.

"I'm not pleased with our progress," Diamond Devlin growled gruffly "We're behind schedule and half of these designs are mediocre! I don't want mediocre designs, I want the best! Why am I not getting them? What the hell am I paying you people for!"

Silence filled the room as the designers glanced towards one another nervously. The tension in the room was deafening Some of the designers were sweating with nervousness while others visibly looked afraid.

"Another thing wrong in this place is incompetence!" Diamond continued angrily. "I seemed to be surrounded with incompetent people. I pay you to do a job correctly, people so do it right!"

More silence filled the room as people in the meeting looked at one another, wondering who were the incompetent people Diamond was talking about.

"Where are the contracts Ms. Prisma was suppose to deliver to me?" Diamond grumbled with irritation.

"Ah, h-here, sir," Serena answered nervously, handing him the contracts.

Diamond fixed a cold looked toward her as he quickly snatched the contracts. He looked down at them and gave a sigh of exasperation. "Thank you, Ms. Shield, for giving us a perfect demonstration of incompetence! These are the wrong contracts!"

Serena could feel her cheeks reddening as she flushed in humiliation. All eyes in the meeting room were on her as silence filled the room. She looked up to see Diamond watching her intently.

"Those were the contracts Ms. Prisma told me to retrieve," she said weakly.

"And yet you didn't bother to check if they were the correct ones," he sneered "You couldn't take a minute of your time to check them?"

"But I—"

Before she could finish, Diamond gave a wave of dismissal. "I don't want to hear any more excuses. Listen up, people I better see some progress by the end of this week or some of you will be walking out of here permanently!"

Incoherent murmurs filled the room as Diamond adjourned the meeting. Serena quickly fled from the room and ran to the restroom. She sat in one of the stalls and let her unshed fall. She had been holding them back during the meeting, but she couldn't hold them in anymore. She sobbed her heart outthe memory of the humiliation was too painful. Diamond didn't need to embarrass her in front of everyone. Out of habit, she took her cell phone and began dialing her brother's number. She abruptly stopped dialing. She paused in contemplation and decided to cancel the call. She wanted to be a strong person, not a coward who called her brother for every little problem in her life. Mustering her courage, she took a deep breath and returned to her work.

Later in the night, Darien stepped out of the shower and began toweling himself dry. He took another towel from the bathroom closet and wrapped it against his waist. He looked at the fogged mirror and began remembering his conversation with Raye Evans. She had said that she had studied him, a fact that greatly disturbed him. She was a remarkably intuitive reporter who obviously possessed a knack for getting beneath the surface. It would only be a matter of time before she figured out his deepest secrets if he wasn't more cautious. Disgusting and sinful secrets.

Emerging from the bathroom, he gave a sigh of exasperation at the sight of a beautiful woman lying on his bed. The woman, scantily clad in a transparent red shift, smiled seductively at him Her long silky blonde hair glimmered in the light and her cerulean eyes narrowed hungrily. She gave a look of brazen approval at his half-naked body, her tongue snaking out of her mouth to trace her upper lip. She had the look of a hungry cat, ready to pounce on her prey.

"Mmmm... I was waiting for you," she drawled silkily "I thought we could have some fun."

Darien looked at her with bored eyes. "You thought wrong. Get out."

"Now, now... Don't be so hasty, darling," she purred coyly, moving slightly to reveal the luscious curves of her breasts.

"You know, when a man turns you down twenty times, that's usually a hint," he said dully, "but if you need to hear the words, then listen up. I'm not interested. I never was and I never will be. And the word never is written in stone."

"Darien... Darien..." she drawled playfully, "don't be like that."

"Mother..."

"Oh, for God-sake, Darien, how many times do I have tell you not to call me that!" she shrieked angrily, all her charms instantly vanishing. "I'm your stepmother!"

"Nothing pisses you off more than my calling you Mom," he chuckled loudly.

"Why do you keep doing that?" she hissed angrily.

"I enjoy pissing you off," he shrugged casually.

"Why don't you try enjoying me a different way?" she replied huskily, walking toward him, seductively trailing her hand down from his chest toward his stomach.

Darien stiffened in rejection, his eyes narrowing with repulsion. He slapped her hand away from him and moved away from her in disgust. "No. Get out!"

"Awww..." she pouted mockingly, "what's the matter, Darien? Don't you like older women?"

"Not you," he answered dryly.

Irene Shield stared at him with seething anger. His rejection cut and bruised her overrated ego. He was the only man who had ever said no to her. She saw him as a challenge before but now he was a crazy obsession. She put on her best little pout. "I'm only fifteen years older than you," she reasoned softly "I'm really more of an older sister."

"Now you sound desperate," he muttered gruffly.

"Why not?" she asked angrily. "Not man enough to bed me?"

"I'm not interested, plain and simple," he said casually. "I have to like a woman before I bed her, that's a minimum requirement. And I just don't like you."

"You bastard!" she yelled out violently, raising her hand to reward him with a stinging slap. He caught her hand in a firm grip.

"The only good thing that ever came from you was Serena," he said menacinglyHis eyes narrowed threateningly "It's only because of her, I tolerate you. Now, get out! Don't ever come near me again. Go back to your husband's bed."

"You sound just like your father," she said spitefully as she took her robe from the bed "He told me to warm your bed this night."

Without another word, she haughtily walked out of his bedroom.

The following day, Serena stopped at the front of Diamond's office door and took a deep breath. The humiliation from yesterday still burned in her memory. She gripped the designs she was delivering for Prisma, wondering if she had the nerve to face Diamond again. With great reluctance, she knocked on his door and waited patiently 'til she heard a muffled invitation.

Serena entered Diamond's office with hesitation. He was calmly signing several papers; he looked totally focused and stern. She watched him warily, noticing for the first time that he looked pale and weakly. Despite all that, he was still handsome with his exotic amethyst eyes and beach blonde hair.

"Did I pass?" he asked bluntly, without looking up.

"Excuse me?" she asked nervously, totally perplexed at his question.

"You were staring at me," he said casually, giving her a mischievous look, "or were you checking me out?"

Serena blushed, a crimson heat flooding her face. She was so taken aback by his question that she found herself totally flustered. "N-n-no... I... I wasn't... c-checking y-you out," she stammered.

"I was only joking," he chuckled softly, signing another paper. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes...I mean, of course... you were joking... I mean... you're not the type to..." she fumbled nervously "Oh...ummm... Ms. Prisma sent me down here to give you some designs. She said you wanted to approve them before they were sent down to be finalized."

Serena handed him the designs and waited for him anxiously. Some of the designs were her own, and it had taken several grueling weeks for her to finish them. Prisma had been kind enough to give her some constructive criticism about her work. She had even suggested Serena bring them to Diamond for consideration.

"You're still here," he commented cuttingly as he browsed through the designs.

She flushed again in embarrassment. She felt like such an idiot for standing in front of him, waiting for his assessment of the designs. Of course, he wasn't about to make his decision in front of her. He had to carefully examine each design before he could make his decision. "S-sorry," she said lamely, quickly regaining her wits.

"Hearing you apologize has become an annoying habit," he said wryly, still studying the designs. "Perhaps, you should attempt to count how many times you apologize in one day."

She gasped; his words stung her as tears were beginning to form in the corner of her eyes. He looked up and stared at her curiously. He shrugged indifferently and leaned back against his chair, looking absolutely tired. Then in one swift movement, he began tossing some of the designs in the trash next to his desk. She noticed that all of her designs were among the discarded ones. Seeing her designs in the garbage cut deep into her heart. She tried to restrain the tears that were beginning to surface.

"I seriously need to do some firing around here," he muttered gruffly "They just wasted my time."

"What didn't you like about the designs?" she asked without thinking.

He looked at her in surprise. "Everything."

"Can you be more specific?" she asked again.

"No. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Here, take these designs to Ms. Prisma. Some of them need improvement. Those in the trash are garbage."

"Maybe you can take another look at those designs," Serena pleaded, looking at the designs in the trash "I mean, give them another chance."

"No," he said casually, "it's a waste of my time. Why look for talent that isn't there?"

"How can you throw away someone's work like that?" she burst out angrily, feeling hurt and angry at his indifference "That's someone's heart and soul!"

"Unfortunately, heart and soul doesn't make money," he said dryly, fixing cold amethyst eyes on her "It's a great romantic idea... but futile in business..."

"Heart and soul is what makes any design beautiful!" she countered firmly, looking at him with conviction. "It's the very essence of every design."

He smirked at her, his eyes dancing with amusement. "How... cute... keep believing that, it's very admirable... but don't quit your day job."

"If you can't understand the feelings behind the designs, how can you judge them?" she persisted fiercely, her cerulean blue eyes firing angrily.

"I can't understand them," he shrugged casually, "but I can see them. Right now, what I'm seeing is garbage... each and every one of them... some people just don't have what it takes...it's very unfortunate..."

"I suppose crushing someone's heart and soul is unfortunate too?" she asked sarcastically, her face reddening with anger.

Diamond's eyes narrowed darkly. "Very."

Serena looked at him with stunned silence, totally shocked at his indifference. She had never met anyone like him, infuriating and heartless. She gritted her teeth in controlled fury, trying to restrain her temper. She walked over to the trash bin and picked up the discarded designs. Then she huffily began walking toward the door. But before she could exit out, he yelled out, "Hey, at least recycle them. Put them to good use!"

That was the last straw. She turned back and gave him a hard look. "Mr. Devlin, you're an absolutely infuriating man! You treat other people without consideration. You... You are an absolute scoundrel!" she spat ferociously "In other words, you're a jackass!"

After her outburst, Serena gasped in shocked at the realization that she had just called her boss a jackass. The silence between them was so eerie that she could practically hear her racing heartbeat. She could neither form words nor put together a coherent sentence to apologize. She stood in front of him, totally paralyzed by shock and fear. He would surely fire her for her former display of impertinence.

Diamond leaned back quietly in his chair and looked at her angrily. Then unexpectedly, he burst out in a roar of laughter. Serena looked at him in confusion, still dazed at what had just transpired. Once he was done laughing, he gave her a quirky smile. "Go back to work," he ordered formally.

Serena nodded with obedience and ran the hell out of there.

Lita Kane surveyed her roommate with cynical disbelief. "So, Darien Shield just wanted to have lunch?"

Raye grimaced at the hint of sarcasm from her question. "Yes," she said calmly "He was sorry for abruptly leaving me at the party."

"Raye..." Lita began.

"I know, I know, I know," Raye said quickly "You're going to tell me he's a playboy and I'm just going to end up like his other women trophies..."

"If you know his story, then why are you still playing with fire?" Lita demanded curtly "Or do you need your wings singed before you learn your lesson?"

"You're making it sound like I'm having an affair with him!" she scoffed "It was just lunch!"

"Yeah... just lunch... and then it'll become dinners... and later, breakfast! Oh, you may not even get a breakfast because he usually dumps his women after he beds them!"

"I know," Raye sighed angrily. "You should have seen Selene Luna today. She looked totally devastated, torn... broken. She was drowning her sorrow over Darien with a bottle of vodka! Then what do you know? He was already hitting on me! He was waiting for me in my cubicle when I got to work! God! He makes me sick! Throwing women away like that!"

"Well, I guess he's one of the million toads out there," Lita said dryly"Definitely not the prince although he is handsome... and rich."

"Yeah, he's a natural heartbreaker," Raye agreed thoughtfully"I bet Selene and Beryl weren't the only ones that got dumped by him."

Lita shook her head in disgust. "Bastard! Someone should give him a taste of his own medicine! How would he like it if some girl used him the same way he used those other women!"

Raye stared at Lita in surpriseLita's words sank into Raye dawning a rapid comprehension. "That's it, Lita! That's what I will do. I'm going to give Darien Shield a taste of his own medicine!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to play his game and simply turn the tables against him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know why Darien is after me. I bet he's thinking that if he could screw "the reporter who was writing articles about him", he'd be able to shut me up or gloat about it. I'm going to make him eat out of the palm of my hand, and then I'll turn him on and leave his ass high and dry!"

"You're gonna blue ball him?" Lita chuckled loudly.

"Lita!"

"What! It's the truth, isn't?"

"Well, if you put that way, I... guess so."

"I don't know, Raye. I mean Darien is a cunning playboy. His handsome face belies his clever chicanery. You'll have to tread cautiously. Plus if you do decide to proceed with this, you'll be sinking to his level." Lita cocked an eyebrow. "That's pretty low."

"He's not going to stop, you know. I mean once he's bored with me, he's going to hook up with another unsuspecting woman. Then he'll move on to another. He's not going to stop. Someone should teach the whoreson a lesson."

"And that's someone is you?"

"Well, why not?" Raye asked with conviction "I have the opportunity. I don't think I should waste a once in a lifetime opportunity such as this."

"I don't know, Raye. It seems kinda tricky... I mean you don't him that well. How do you know you can pull this off?"

"Don't worry, I can improvise as I go along."

"You should consider the plan carefully. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You can only get hurt if you love the person. I have no intention of falling in love with him."

"I'm sure the moth has no intention of getting burned from the flame but it did. You're just going to tease him? And then dump him?"

"Basically."

"Raye, Raye, Raye... You don't know what you're doing! I hope this doesn't blow up in your face!"

"Lita, you worry too much."

"You honestly think it's going to work?"

"Yes... I do."

Lita only shook her head in misgiving. Raye smiled at her. Lita could already tell that Raye would not change her mind. She already had her mind made up. One day, Raye's stubbornness would be her own undoing.

The following morning, Raye finished her jogging with a renewed enthusiasm. She did think about her plans throughout the morning and wondered if she really did know what she was doing. Getting back at him would not change anything. Perhaps, she should just forget her malevolent plan.

"I'm getting some coffee. You want any?" Morris, an elderly man whom she usually played chess with after her jog. He was an old sweet man, who reminded her of her dear grandfather.

"No, I'm good," she said cheerfully, sitting in front of him. She looked at the chessboard with a smile.

"Okay, I will be right back," Morris said, giving her a wink. Morris may have been an elderly man, but he loved to do everything independently. He didn't like to be viewed as a helpless old man.

Raye watched him walk toward the snack bar. Morris loved his independence but he would take a while to come back from the snack bar. So while waiting for him, she began setting up the chessboard and placing the proper pieces in the right places. As she was setting up the game, a man suddenly took the seat opposite her, startling her.

"Oh, it's you," she said without enthusiasm but her heart was racing like crazy. "What are doing here?"

Darien Shield smiled charmingly at her, his eyes glinting with amusement. For once he wasn't wearing a suit, just casual jeans and a shirt. He looked beautiful with his elegant suit but dressed casually he had a roguish look that made him absolutely appealing.

"Enjoying the pleasure of your company, of course," he replied briskly, giving her a quirky smile.

Raye stared at him for a moment. She remembered her conversation with Lita. Perhaps, she shouldn't go through with her plans. Instead, she rolled her eyes, giving him a disinterested look.

"Do you play?" he asked politely, looking down at the chessboard.

"A little," she said casually "I'm not that familiar with all the rules yet."

"I see," he replied softly.

He gazed at her silently, a small smile curving his lips. Raye held her breath, trying to ignore him, but his powerful presence was overwhelming her senses. She couldn't think around him. The tension between them sizzled in an unspoken sexual atmosphere. For the second time, Raye amended not to pursue her plans. For whatever reason that Darien was pursuing her, she would do her best to avoid getting involved with him. Then the loud ringing of his cell phone broke the tension between them, making her sigh in relief. She frowned in curiosity as he simply muted the ring and completely ignored it. She then realized that it was probably another woman, a discarded woman. The anger she felt at his treatment of women rose inside of her. The intensity of her anger surprised her. That was the moment she decided that she would follow through with her plans. Let her be damned for it, she thought carelessly.

"Shall we play a game?" he asked courteously.

A game. That was what she was playing with him. A risky, decadent game. How appropriate his question was! She smiled to herself. A feeling of wickedness overcame her. It felt good to know something he didn't.

"Yeah, sure," she said lightly, enjoying the feeling of supremacy over him. It was the first time she felt something so powerful; she was in absolute control. She stared at him, tracing his profile with mischievousness. He looked absolutely calm and collected, totally oblivious to her plans.

"Be warned," he informed her lightly, staring at her thoughtfully, "I'm better at this game than you are."

Raye's heart skipped a beat. For a moment, she thought she caught a glimmer of understanding in his eyes, as if he knew what she was planning to do with him. Then he gave her another boyish smile, puzzling her with confusion. He was a complete mystery to her, a dangerous enigma. But reason told her that it was impossible for him to know her plan. She knew that the ball is in her court. She controls the game, her game anyway. He may be better at chess than her but her game plan was far better than his. She couldn't wait for her _game_ to take action. Once he realized that he was used and played like the women he dated, he would be a laughingstock of the entire social elite. He'll get what he deserved!

"Don't be cocky," she said with a smirk, "it will be your undoing."

"It's your move," he said very, very softly, his smoky azure eyes narrowing darkly, giving her a mysterious smile, "for now."

Part 7: Revelations of Desires

By Reyus

Rated R (Mature Situation)

Hello everyone! Has it been four months since my last update? Time flies! My sincerest apologies, my dear readers, I was really busy. A big thanks to Mizz Scarlet for editing my story!

"I dream of you when I'm asleep; you even appear when I'm awake daydreaming. There is no escaping you. I just wish it was true."

-Sunflower

Darien gazed lovingly at the young woman standing beside his bed. Her long silky-blonde hair gracefully falling over her slim shoulders…her cerulean blue eyes glimmering with desire. He smiled seductively at her, enjoying the sight of her standing before him.

How he had longed for this moment…

He reached out his hand, noting how beautiful she looked with her long, white silk nightdress falling off her shoulders revealing the smooth and tanned skin underneath. He gently pulled her towards him, eliciting a gasp from her as she landed on top of him. He chuckled at her expression, his arm snaking around her waist to trap her while he moved his other hand to cup her face. He softly traced her enticing lips with his forefinger, enjoying the sound of her soft whimpers. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to suck his forefinger, making him moan in pleasure. He let out a barely audible gasp, relishing the heat of her mouth arousing his body into intense pleasure. Unable to bear her teasing lips, he quickly withdrew his finger and violently pushed her down onto the bed. Before she could protest, he slammed his mouth against her soft lips. He kissed her with absolute abandon—passionate, hungry, and demanding.

While ravishing her mouth, his hand explored her body, feeling the soft heat of her body against the silky nightdress. Then with sudden impatience, he tore her nightdress in half revealing her creamy white breasts. She gasped at the feel of his hot mouth kissing the curves of her breasts. Her nails dug into his shoulders, her body arching with pleasure as she felt him flick his tongue against her hard nipples.

Darien sucked her nipple hungrily and then slowly brought it deeper into his mouth. His teeth grazed her soft skin, enjoying the salty texture. She tasted hot and delicious, like ambrosia only fit for the gods. He began trailing hungry kisses down her body.

Serena…

He stopped for a moment to look at her and then nudged her thighs apart and settled himself between her legs. He leaned over to kiss her one more time and…

"Darien," a voice softly called his name as he felt a warm hand gently shaking his shoulder.

He growled in protest, angrily shoving the hand away so as not to awaken from his beautiful dream. He opened his eyes and met the same cerulean blue eyes from his dream.

"Dary?" Serena whispered softly, looking down at him, "Wake up. Papa wants to see you."

Darien smiled lazily at her, his eyes twinkling mischievously. He quickly moved to a half-seated position and his lips curled in amused wickedness. "I was having a dream," he said with a quirky smile, "and you were in it."

Serena look at him with surprise, noticing the odd expression on his face. She had seen that expression so many times before but it was not something she could really understand. It was an expression of hunger and…desire.

"What did you dream about?"

"Come here and find out," he smiled invitingly at her, his eyes darkening into something more as he softly patted the bed.

She looked hesitantly at him and then slowly took a small step forward but was interrupted by a commanding voice at the door.

"Darien," their father called in a hard voice, "this is not the time for mischief. I want to see you downstairs now."

Darien narrowed his eyes and glared at his father. Then with a casual shrug, he looked at Serena intently. "He always interrupts my fun."

Serena blinked in dismay, unable to comprehend what was going on. She turned around to look at her father but found him gone. Her father always drifted like a phantom, able to disappear at his own will, much liked her brother.

"So Dary, what did you dream about?" she asked again, sitting down next to him.

He looked at her intently, his eyes, the color of lapis lazuli, darkening with contemplation. He quickly grabbed her and bent his head to softly whisper into her ear, "I can't tell you my dream; I would have to show you…"

She gave him a startled look as he bent down and gave her the softest kiss. Then he hastily disengaged himself from her and unashamedly revealed his near naked body clothed with but a pair of black, silk boxers. She blushed in an embarrassment and yet she couldn't help noticing his lean masculine arms, his flat stomach and how incredibly sexy he looked with nothing but a pair of boxers on. She turned her head down, feeling extremely disturbed at her reaction toward her brother.

She heard him chuckled with wry amusement, which drew her eyes to him. He gave her a teasing smile, his eyes lighting up with a tantalizing wickedness.

"Do you see something you like?" he asked sardonically.

"I… umm… better go and join Papa for breakfast," she said hastily, feeling uneasy with the sudden electric atmosphere between them. "Join us when you're done."

"Of course," he murmured in compliance as she disappeared from his room.

"Ms. Shield, Mr. Devlin has requested your presence in his office," Mrs. Stevens said sharply, irritated that she had to search the entire office for a lowly intern.

Serena stared up at Diamond Devlin's secretary in surprise, noticing the displeasure in the older woman's voice. But then again, Mrs. Stevens was a no-nonsense woman who had the sense of humor of a stick. She was rather old-fashioned… probably because of her age. However, even in her late fifties, Mrs. Stevens still intimidated many of Mr. Diamond's staff members.

"Me?" she said stupidly, her heart pounding like crazy. _Oh, God! He's going to fire me for calling him a jackass the other day!_

"Yes," Mrs. Stevens said in a snooty tone, her brown eyes behind the huge spectacles, looking at her with open derision. "He requires your presence now. So if you don't mind, please allow me to escort you to his office."

"Of course," she said weakly, looking around anxiously. She obediently followed Mrs. Stevens toward Mr. Diamond's office. Mrs. Stevens quickly assumed her position as the secretary as she hit the intercom. "Mr. Devlin? Ms. Shield is here at your request."

"Send her in," came the cool reply.

Serena sighed and took one deep breath before knocking on the door. Not waiting for an answer, she immediately opened the door to reveal a busy man conversing with other associates over a videophone.

"Gentlemen, I am impressed with the result," Diamond said smoothly, clearly concluding his meeting. "I will get back to you with my decision sometime towards the end of this week."

A chorus of "Good day, sir" filled the room as Diamond quickly turned off the videophones. He turned his leather, swivel chair around and looked at her with an inscrutable expression. "Have a seat, Ms. Shield," he said formally, indicating the chair in front of him.

"Thank you," she said meekly. Her heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was about to burst out of her chest.

"I have an important meeting with a client tomorrow," he began without preamble. "In fact, she is one of this imperium's most valuable clients. The Duchess of Tures, do you know of her?"

"No," Serena said blankly, "I haven't heard of her."

"Well, she is one of the wealthiest women in the world. When I say the world, I mean the entire planet," Diamond said solemnly. "The Duchess has been our client for several years. She makes purchases that usually cost millions of dollars. However, she has been dissatisfied with our designs for sometime now. That greatly disturbs me."

She looked at him with interest, but she couldn't help wonder why he was explaining all of this to her. After all, she was only an intern. If anything, he should have been talking to Prisma such important matters.

"I have informed the Duchess of several new designs that this Imperium has acquired recently," he continued seriously, his amethyst eyes flickering coolly at her. "She's very eager to see them."

"That's… ah… good," she said lamely, still waiting for him to fire her.

"The Duchess resides in Cannes, France, near the Mediterranean" he said in a somber tone. "She naturally wants us to present her with the new designs at her chateau."

Serena's head snapped in shock. "Chateau? Us?"

"Yes," he said coolly, looking at her seriously, "I want you to come with me to France."

"France?" she asked in shock, "just you and me?"

Diamond raised his eyebrow sardonically. "Don't worry, Ms. Shield. I don't mix business with pleasure. I particularly have little interest with women. This trip will be strictly professional."

"So, you like…" she said hesitantly, looking at him uncomfortably, "men?"

The second she uttered those words, she immediately wished she could take them back! The heavy silence between them added thick vibes to an already tense atmosphere. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why can't I get my big mouth shut!_

Diamond stiffened with a frozen look at his face. His jaw tightened with anger, his hand clenched at his side with restraint. He didn't know what to make of this girl… woman. He didn't know whether to fire her for denting his ego or to kiss her to salvage his pride.

"No," he said slowly, his voice cool and precise, "I have no interest in men. I like women. It just takes more to impress me."

"I apologize, Mr. Devlin. I never meant to be so rude," she said as a crimson blush blossomed over her face. "I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was… I mean… You're um…"

He raised his hand in a motion for silence, which she immediately obliged. "The trip will only take two days. The Duchess was nice enough to offer her chateau to accommodate us. Of course, you will receive your own room. After we show her the designs, we will come back here."

"When is the trip?" she asked in hesitation.

"Tomorrow," he said casually.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Tomorrow?"

"Yes," he nodded with a casual shrug. "I understand that it's very short notice, but I would be greatly obliged with an answer now, Ms. Shield."

Serena gritted her teeth in hesitation. She didn't respond well under pressure, unlike her experienced brother.

"Mr. Devlin, I appreciate this once in a lifetime offer, but— "

"—but…?" inquired Mr. Devlin.

"I'm only an intern, and I don't believe that I have the adequate experience or skills needed to guarantee a successful sale." Serena looked into his eyes to persuade him.

Diamond slowly got out of his chair and walked around the huge oak desk to kneel down right in front of Serena. Serena felt her heartbeat quicken at an uncomfortable pace as his face came close to hers…too close…

"Ms. Shield," he smiled a dashing smile, "if it's experience you lack, I would be more than willing to tutor you…" He let the innuendo sink in.

"I…uh…" Serena stumbled as she was left speechless. Diamond merely smirked.

"Excellent. If you can not voice any objections, then I will see you at 6:30 am tomorrow," he murmured formally. "We depart tomorrow at exactly 7am sharp. I'll send someone to pick you up. That will be all, Ms. Shield."

Serena quickly straightened up from her seat, gave him a courteous nod of goodbye, and nearly sprinted out of the room. For some reason, she couldn't help feeling relieved to move away from him. She needed to get away from him before she unintentionally insulted him again or worse…have him affect her.

"Selling is the wisest choice we have," Zachary Shield said in a sincere voice as he looked at the attentive board members. "Granger Biotech is draining most of this company's financial resources and producing very little result. The team of scientists hired to work on the Cbeta project has made little progress on this drug over a period of five years! It bankrupted Granger Biotech and it's now dragging Shield Enterprises with it down the drain. How many financial losses must this company suffer before you realize that this new drug is futile?"

Board members from Shield Enterprise looked at each other and began murmuring with one another. A chorus of agreement could be heard from one side of the room, yet murmurs of disagreement could also be heard from the other side. The meeting was clearly creating a rift between the board members.

Damien Shield coolly looked at his son, who was sitting next to him with a pokerfaced expression. Darien was coldly staring at his uncle who was smiling triumphantly across the table. Darien waited patiently for the murmurs to die before he presented his argument.

"No victory is without sacrifice," Darien said smoothly, looking directly at each of the board members. "It is a costly project but I can assure you, the reward will be more than you can imagine. This new drug is the future. If we abandon it now, someone else will claim it."

"Is it worth losing our assets?" Zachary interrupted in a hard voice. "This is a fool's attempt of reaping benefits from a project that promises to end in failure, ladies and gentlemen! The executive vice president is chasing a dream that is rapidly vanishing into thin air. It will only lead to our company's destruction. Don't lets us suffer the same fate as Granger Biotech."

"The answer to prevent cancer growth still eludes us," Darien agreed, "but procuring that answer is not impossible. Two hundred years ago, people thought it was impossible to find a cure for tuberculosis. A hundred years ago, the cure for polio was unheard of! Technology is getting more and more advanced each year. But cancer remains the same. It has not changed over the years. One day, we will find an answer for it. It's just a matter of time."

"How long?" his uncle jeered with a cynical glare. "How long before we find it? Next year? Two years from now? Ten? There is no guarantee that this project can even be resolved. Perhaps the answer to cancer growth can be found, but it will not be today nor anytime soon. We must not make a fatal mistake by pursuing after this project. It is draining funds and may very well lead to the end of this company. This is business, ladies and gentlemen. Not idealism for some heroism."

"I agree," Damien intervened softly, his voice laced with authority. "It is not good for our business. Morgan Publishing made a generous offer two weeks ago that more than triples the cost of what we paid for Granger Biotech."

"Selling is our only option," Zachary said with a charming smile. "We need to cut our losses and save ourselves from failure."

Darien looked at his uncle darkly; his beautiful face was as impassive as stone. He remained quiet, emitting another victorious smile from his uncle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the time for the vote," Damien said coolly, "To sell or to keep it? For all of those in favor of selling, please stand."

It was an anonymous decision with the majority of the board members agreeing to sell. Zachary smiled at Darien, tilting his head in a mock bow. Darien remained silent.

Damien, the head CEO executive of the company, adjourned the meeting with a brief conclusion. The board members were clearly relieved that the meeting was over due to the hostile atmosphere building between Darien and his uncle.

Andrew Crown looked grimly at Darien as he waited patiently for the board members to leave. He watched Darien straighten up with smooth coolness and quietly exit out of the boardroom.

"What are you up to, Darien?" Andrew asked slowly, walking next to him.

"What do you mean, Andrew?" Darien said sarcastically. "I lost a battle today."

"Yes," he agreed, "but you let them win? That's not like you. You're definitely up to something."

Darien's lips curled in amusement. "What makes you say that? I lost the project. What makes you think I'm up to something?"

Andrew stopped and looked Darien straight in the eyes. "Because you didn't fight for it."

Darien only smirked and walked away.

Raye Evans frowned in contemplation as she read the files that were sent to her by fax. The information came directly from one of the Morgan Publishing's most reliable source, although the source was unknown to her. She sighed at the papers in front of her as she rummaged through dozens of files of information regarding Darien Shield.

A newspaper clipping caught her attention. It was the boating accident of Lillian Willford Shield, Darien's mother. She immediately grabbed the newspaper and began reading the article. The newspaper said that Lillian Shield was an expert sailor who had been caught in the middle of a terrible storm. She was alone when she died leaving a grieving husband and a six-year old boy.

Raye bit her lower lip with a sense of guilt. Darien had suffered so many sad and traumatic experiences in his life, yet he appeared so strong and unbreakable. She picked up another newspaper clipping regarding Lillian Shield and stared at the photograph. It was a picture of Lillian smiling on the arm of her husband at some prestigious charity dinner gala.

She studied Damien and Lillian Shield together in deep thought. They appeared to be the perfect couple, rich and beautiful. Lillian Willford was the daughter of a highly renowned architect who had been knighted by the Queen Victoria in the 1960's for his vast distributions of excellent architecture. Clearly, her family was one of England's most prestigious and respected families.

Her mind began to wonder about the article of Lillian's death. _Why would you go out into the sea all by yourself?_

"A penny for your thoughts," a smoky voice murmured with amusement.

Raye jerked in surprise, immediately snapping the folder shut. She grumpily looked at the man standing in front of her with irritation. "You're here again," she said dully, gathering the folder and shoving it into her desk drawer. "And how may I be of assistance to you today, Mr. Shield?"

Darien Shield shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly and gave her a charming quirky smile. Raye's heart skipped a beat at the sight of that smile, making her frown in alarm at her own unexpected reaction. For the past week, Darien Shield had been a constant nuisance, showing up at her office at the most unexpected times. She repeatedly told him to stop bothering her, but apparently it was heard on deaf ears. No matter how angry or annoyed she got with him, he always managed to turn her anger into butter with that smile. After the last couple of days, she had realized that she was beginning to feel scared of how much she liked his being a distraction to her.

"I have news for you," he said casually, pulling a seat next to her.

"News?" she said warily, eyeing him suspiciously. She couldn't help noticing how beautiful he looked in an elegant black and blue suit. He looked absolutely refined, gorgeous, and debonair.

"As of today, Shield Enterprise no longer owns Granger Biotech," he said calmly, looking with unwavering eyes.

She gaped at him in shock, knowing how much time and effort he had put into obtaining the Granger Biotech Company. She knew that Granger Biotech was his most prized possession, yet he could so casually just tell her that he had lost Granger Biotech as if he were making a remark about the weather. "What do you mean?" she asked slowly, watching him carefully.

Darien shrugged his shoulders again and gave her another charming smile. "Morgan Publishing made a generous offer that the board members think we shouldn't refuse."

"Oh," she said lamely, totally caught off guard at the sudden news.

Raye studied him for a moment and wondered what he was thinking. He was giving her a devil-may-care smile but his eyes betrayed his true emotions. His eyes, the color of brilliant sapphire, glimmered which such vulnerability as his hair gracefully fell over his temple. Her fingers itched to brush his long bangs out of his face. It was at that moment that she had an epiphany, a realization as to where his charm lay. Darien could be so formidable and intimidating, yet he could as vulnerable as a child. This was what made this particular man so intriguing—and so unbelievably irresistible.

He was the epitome of contradictions.

Powerful yet vulnerable. Charming but coy. Generous yet wicked. The list could go on to describe him, and yet she couldn't describe him at all.

"I wanted you to be the first one to know," he said slowly, giving her a wry smile. "For your article."

She shifted her eyes down. "Your misery is not my happiness," she said calmly.

"Of course not," he agreed with another alluring smile. "But it's Beryl's."

Raye's eyes flew open with shock as he smiled mischievously at her. "W-what?" she stammered.

"Now, since I gave you some… news," he chuckled with amusement, "how about dinner with me tonight?"

"I'm busy," she said with irritation, feeling annoyed with his bargain.

"Some other time, then," he agreed with compliance, looking down at his watch.

She looked at him with dismay, hoping he would persist to offer his invitation to have dinner with her. She gritted her teeth angrily, annoyed at herself for feeling this way.

"I have to go," he said casually as he straightened himself up. "I'll see you later."

She watched him in a panic, suddenly afraid she wouldn't see him again for a long time. "Darien!" she called out hastily.

He turned around silently and looked at her with questioning eyes. "How about a quick bite later tonight?" she heard herself ask, her heart pounding like crazy in her chest.

He gave her a bewitching smile that made her knees go weak. "Very well, as the lady wishes," he said softly, nodding to her in agreement. Without another word, he turned around and walked away.

"What do you mean you're packing?" Mina James asked in a frown over the phone. She looked at the mirror in front of her and leisurely dabbed her soft pink lips with pink lipgloss.

"I'm leaving for France tomorrow," she heard Serena answer from the phone.

"France!" Mina exclaimed. "Why?"

"My boss asked me to accompany him," her friend sighed. "I don't know what to bring!"

"Oh, a romantic getaway, Serena?" she asked teasingly, lightly dusting blush over her cheeks.

"Hardly," Serena said dully. "I'm going to impress an important client. What are you up to tonight?"

Mina smiled at the mirror as she put on the finishing touch of her makeup. "If you must know, Malachite asked me to have dinner with him tonight. I'm suppose to meet him in a couple of minutes."

"I thought you didn't like him?" her friend asked in a baffled voice.

"It doesn't mean I'm not curious of what he has to say," she answered casually. "I mean it was a rather unexpected request from him to have dinner tonight. Anyway, Serena, I just heard the chauffeur ring the door. My ride is here. Have fun tomorrow and tell me all the juicy details about France!"

Mina hung up her cell phone and looked at the mirror one last time. The soft orange hues of the off the shoulder dress that she wore accentuated the curves of her breasts. The ruffles of the skirt could not disguise her deliciously slender legs. She playfully winked at the mirror and blew her reflection a kiss. For some odd reason, she couldn't wait to find out what Malachite wanted to talk to her about.

The ride to the elegant restaurant took more than an hour due to the hideous traffic. Mina grimaced at the traffic and gave a sigh of relief at the sight of the restaurant Malachite had requested her to meet him. Once the limo reached the front of the restaurant, the chauffeur opened the door and took her hand to escort her out of the limo.

"Hello Miss James," the Maitrè D greeted politely. "Mr. Taylor is already waiting for you. Please follow me."

Mina gracefully obliged and walked behind him. She quickly recognized Malachite's powerful presence as he stood up courteously to greet her. He looked at her with an unrecognizable expression, his eyes boring into her intently. She smiled hesitantly at him, noticing how handsome he looked in a pearl gray suit.

"Good evening, Malachite," she began politely, taking a seat in front of him.

"Mina," Malachite drawled in a polite greeting, his eyes, the color of the Artic Sea, darkening sharply upon seeing her. "Thank you for coming."

"A girl can never turn down free food," she laughed in carefree manner, but inside her stomach churned with butterflies, feeling intimidated by his presence. Malachite was always poised, calm and collected.

His lips curled in a small smile as he looked at her. "Shall we order first?"

"Definitely," she agreed with enthusiasm.

Malachite nodded and signaled the waiter to come over to their table. The waiter, a handsome young man, looked at Mina with sly eyes and gave her a flirtatious smile. "What will you be having, Miss?" the waiter asked politely.

Mina smiled seductively at him and winked at him playfully. "How about sex on a beach?"

The waiter blushed furiously but his smile deepened with interest. "Of course, Miss."

"She's eighteen, thereby making it illegal for her to drink," Malachite intervened darkly, staring at the waiter with hard eyes. "I suggest you check IDs first before serving an underage girl alcohol."

The waited flushed in embarrassment and looked at him apologetically. "I-I'm sorry, s-sir. I-I didn't k-know…"

"Never mind," Malachite said chillingly and coldly told the waiter his orders. Mina only smiled at the waiter and told him hers. The waiter quickly left their table after they were done ordering.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Malachite?" Mina asked bluntly. "You can't possibly want me here for the pleasure of my company."

"Mina, I'm not going to beat around the bush," he said calmly, looking her straight in the eyes. "I'm here to tell you that I intend to ask your mother to marry me."

Mina's stared at him for a couple of seconds before the words he had uttered made sense to her brain. Her lovely tanned face turned pale and ashen. "W-what?"

"I know we don't get along as well as Celeste hoped we could," he continued softly, "but I hope to change all that. I just want her to be happy."

"So you want to be my dad?" she asked cuttingly, feeling absolutely hurt and lost at the unexpected news. "I already have a dad, Malachite! I don't need another one!"

"I don't want to take your dad's place, Mina," he said slowly, as if he were talking to a small child. "I just want to be a part of your family."

"Yeah," she said laughed bitterly, "we're going to be one happy family. Pretty soon, you two will have kids of your own and totally forget about me!"

"That's not true," he objected strongly, "Mina—"

"You know what? Screw this. I just lost my appetite," she interrupted angrily. "I'm just gonna go and—"

"Mina!" Malachite said, grabbing her wrist in a tight hold. She looked at him with tear-glazed eyes, unable to hide the feelings of hurt and pain she felt at his news. He stiffened in remorse as he gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm not going to take her away from you," he whispered softly. "Nothing is going to change…"

"It already has," she said in a choke-filled voice that quickly turned into a voice full of deadly venom. She pulled her wrist away from him. She hastily grabbed her purse and quickly left the restaurant. Feeling absolutely lost and alone, Mina opened her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" a jubilant voice answered.

"Erik!" Mina exclaimed in relief. "What are you doing?"

"Going clubbing tonight," her friend laughed merrily. "You want to come?"

"Yeah," she mumbled bitterly, "I want to forget about everything tonight. I want to dance the night away like there's no tomorrow."

Erik laughed heartily. "You called the right the person. Where are you? I'll pick you up!"

Mina dully told him where she was and waited for him to come.

Raye jumped at the buzzing sound of the doorbell. She looked at her reflection and sighed with hesitation. She didn't bother to dress up for the dinner date she had with Darien. Even if he took her to an expensive restaurant, she would willingly eat there wearing casual jeans and shirt with a pair of sneakers.

She answered the door with a smile and blinked her eyes in surprise. Darien Shield stood at her front door looking absolutely handsome in a casual blue jeans and black shirt with matching diesel shoes. Just looking at him, no one would guess that he was Darien Shield boy-billionaire.

He flashed her a dazzling smile and said, "You ready?"

"Yeah," she simply replied. "Where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could take a stroll around the city," he said with a quirk smile. "What do you think?"

"Ummm… ok," she answered hesitantly.

He took her to a simple restaurant where ordinary people usually go to eat out. Raye was impressed with how natural he looked in a simple environment. She took a bite of her pizza and looked at him thoughtfully. There was one question that had been nagging her mind and refused to go away.

"So Darien," she said casually, taking a sip of her soda. "Have you ever been in love?"

He tilted his head in contemplation. "Tell you what, Raye. You ask questions and then I ask questions. We'll take turns."

"Fair enough. But I go first. Answer my question."

"Yes," he said calmly, his azure eyes darkening sadly, "but it was never meant to be."

"Why not?" she asked curiously, her heart pounding furiously.

He gave her a wolfish smile and shook his head. "Now, now, Raye, you're cheating. It's my turn to ask."

"Ask away," she said with irritation.

"What's your favorite color?"

She stared at him in shock. She expected him to ask her about her personal life story. Once again, she was aware how Darien could be absolutely unpredictable and volatile. "Red and violet."

"Answer my other question. How come it wasn't meant to be?"

He shrugged with cool indifference. "God made it so."

"What do you mean?"

"That's another question. I believe it's my turn. What flowers do you like?"

She groaned in frustration at his answer. "I don't have any particular favorite. I'm not into flowers. What do you mean 'God made it so'?"

He only smiled but his eyes with a pain that made her feel guilty for invoking his wounds. "Don't answer that. How about this? When did you realize you loved her?"

"It was the day of her sixteenth birthday. She smiled at me and then I had an epiphany that I was in love with her."

Raye looked at him with interest. _Sixteenth birthday? Was Darien talking about his first love in his teenage years? If he was, that was quite a long time ago. He's twenty-six years old now, so that means he fell in-love with someone ten years ago?_

"You fell in love with a smile?"

He nodded with a smile. "She reminds me of you. You're both curious about the world, innocent and young."

_Oh, great! He's only after me because I remind him of that girl!_ "Are you holding some kind torch for her?"

"Hmmm… that's three questions," he murmured mischievously, his eyes glinting with amusement, "I believe I deserve three answers as well. Tell me something you like."

"That's not a question! It's a statement," she grumbled hotly.

"Fine. What do you like in general?"

"Lollipops," she said gruffly. "Ice cream and beaches." She quickly switched back to the previous topic. "Why aren't you with her? I mean the great Darien Shield can have any woman he wants!"

"I wonder if it's possible to truly stop loving someone?" he answered instead. "If it is, then can you tell me how?"

"Umm… I don't think it's possible to stop feeling for someone," she said uncomfortably, "but it is possible to let go of someone."

"And what happens if you can't let go?" he murmured solemnly, looking absolutely serious. "What happens if you don't have the strength to let go?"

"Who is she, Darien?" she asked without thinking.

He was silent for a moment, his eyes staring dully into space. Then he looked at her with a winsome smile and softly drawled, "Let's not talk about this anymore. It ruined our perfectly good night."

Raye nodded and looked at him in deep thought. She decided to let go of their conversation and succumbed to his charm. He was actually pretty good company, witty and charming. She had tremendous fun talking and laughing with him.

For the next several hours, they strolled around the city, enjoying the beautiful night. It was magical for Raye because she had finally found someone who complemented her sarcastic humor with a charming wit. But he also baffled her. Not once during dinner or their stroll had he attempted to touch her or flirt with her. He didn't make any moves on her or say anything flirtatious. He was a complete gentleman.

When their night ended, Raye looked at him warily. He walked her toward the front porch of the apartment and bid her goodbye. He simply nodded to her and gave her another one of his bewitching smiles. He didn't attempt to kiss or say anything pertaining to a possible next date. He just simply walked away, leaving her to look after his fading figure with confusion.

"You can't let go of her?" she murmured into the air as she watched him walk away from her, "or you won't?"

Somehow the answer frightened her. Back at the park, she decided to play him out for the pain he had caused all the women he dated. She had planned to play along with his game. But now, she couldn't help wonder, who was seducing whom?

The following morning, Serena sat nervously across from Diamond in his private jet. As usual, he looked cool and professional in his black and white suite. However, he looked a little pale and weary, as if fighting for strength.

"You're staring again," he stated coolly.

"Oh… umm… I'm not sure what I'm doing here," she said honestly, looking at him with hesitation. "I'm not qualified to do sales."

He smiled briefly, his eyes lightening with appreciation. "You're honest, I like that. Yes, you're not qualified for sales. But I find that there is something quite charming about you. It is enough to impress the Duke and Duchess of Tures. They are quite lovely people. You will like them."

"How long have they been your customers?" she asked anxiously.

"Long time," he answered calmly, looking over some of the designs. "Since my late father was head of the company…"

Serena eyes widened at his revelation. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. My parents died a long time ago."

"So what do I say to them? The Duke and Duchess of Tures? I mean besides, your grace?"

Diamond chuckled softly, his eyes lightening with genuine amusement. "Nothing. Just be yourself. I'm sure they're going to take one look at you and fall in love."

"I-I'm not sure about that…" she said in dismay.

"I'm sure of it," he said in a playful tone. "They might even offer you their son. The Duke of Tures has a second title, did you know that?"

"Second title? No, I'm not really familiar with French nobility."

"Hmmm… yes, they have a second title. The first-born son of a Duke is called a Marquis. As of now, the Marquis of Villamont is one of the world's most eligible bachelors."

Serena laughed heartily, "I'm not looking for a husband!"

Diamond's amethyst eyes narrowed darkly, "So what are you looking for?"

"Someone to love me," she said softly, looking away from him. "All of the guys I've dated have either disappeared or cheated on me. I have never had a relationship that has lasted longer than three months. Sometimes, I wonder if that means I'm meant to be with someone…"

"Don't worry," he said dryly, still examining the designs. "You'll find some sucker to be with you."

Serena stared at him in disbelief. She couldn't figure out if he had just tried to comfort her or dissed her. It was like a compliment and an insult at the same time. She bit her lower lip anxiously and decided to let that one go. After all, she must have insulted him a couple of times before.

After a couple hours, the plane landed smoothly in the Francois International Airport. Serena sighed in relief as the flight attendant announced their landings. Then they were hastily directed to a private limousine that would directly bring them to the Duchess of Ture's house.

Serena looked at the magnificent château with reverence. It was absolutely impressive with its huge size and perfectly preserved state. Diamond only smirked at her reaction, glancing at the scenery with cool indifference.

Once the limo stopped, Serena looked at Diamond with an excited smile. The door opened as the chauffeur helped them out of the limo. She quietly thanked the chauffeur and obediently followed the head butler. They were led to the drawing room and were told that the Duchess would meet them shortly.

They didn't have to wait for long. The Duchess came with a beaming smile as she walked toward Diamond and gave him a welcome hug. Diamond returned the embrace with equal warmth.

"Diamond! I'm so delighted that you're here," she said warmly, kissing both of his cheeks. "This trip must have exhausted you. I told you I was willing to come to New York."

"I'm fine, Auntie," he said with a smile. "This is Serena, one of my interns."

The Duchess looked at her with curiosity. Serena gave her a big smile as the Duchess laughed merrily. "Hello, Serena," the Duchess beamed, kissing both of her cheeks as well. "I am pleased to meet you! Welcome to my home!"

"Thank you, your grace," she said humbly. "I like your… house."

"Thank you, darling!" the Duchess laughed, "but please, call me Elena. Elena De Winter. You two must be exhausted! I want both of you to rest and we'll talk about business later."

They both happily obliged the Duchess.

Meanwhile, Darien opened his eyes with a distinct feeling of uneasiness. He looked around his room and felt a sudden chill of emptiness. Then with a violent thrust of the covers, he abruptly leaped out of his bed and ran to his sister's room.

Empty. Her bedroom was vacant. He softly touched the surface of her neatly made bed and looked around her bedroom. The room looked desolate and gloomy, absolutely lifeless.

Darien gritted his teeth in anger, suppressing the feeling of panic and fear. He had never felt anything like this before, afraid. Without thinking, he ran to the library, which his father used as an office.

"Where is she?" he demanded to know. "She's not here. Where is she?"

Damien Shield raised an eyebrow with wry amusement. He calmly put a cigar in his mouth and took a leisure drag. "France. Didn't she tell you?"

"France?" he repeated suspiciously. "Why is she there?"

"For her job," his father murmured softly. "Apparently her boss requested for her to accompany him. Quite an interesting request, don't you think?"

"I see," Darien said slowly, his eyes darkening angrily.

"I'm not trying to take her away from you, Darien," his father said sardonically. "It doesn't serve my purposes—nor yours for that matter."

"Like you can," he retorted gruffly as he started to head out of the library.

"Have a nice day, Darien," his father laughed mockingly.

Darien ignored his roaring laughter and walked away from the library.

Raye stared at the white screen of her laptop with a sigh as she continued to chew the cap of her pen. She had tried all morning to write her story but the thought of Darien's mysterious love made her lose focus on the article. Somehow, she didn't know what to make of the events that had occurred last night.

"Are you Ms. Evans?" a deliveryman asked casually.

"Yeah, that's me," she answered with a frown.

"This is for you," he said dryly, handing her a bouquet of red and purple lollipops. "There was no name signed but there was a message. Could you sign this, please?"

Raye nodded as she absently took the paper and signed it. The deliveryman left with a smile as she took the little card attached to the bouquet of lollipops.

_Some men do listen,_ the simple note said.

She looked at the bouquet and hid her smile.

Serena looked at her reflection nervously. One of the servants had announced that dinner would be serving soon. She let out a small sigh and shrugged her shoulders. Her eyes wandered around the elegant bathroom, admiring its beautiful decorations. Château De Winter was clearly one of the most beautiful homes she had ever seen. All of her life, she had been surrounded by wealth and extravagance, but none had impressed her as much as this château had.

She looked up from the mirror when she heard a soft knock at the door. She let out another sigh and bravely opened the door.

"Miss Serena," the housekeeper said politely. "Dinner is served. Mr. Diamond and Her Grace are waiting for you."

"Thank you, Madam," she said graciously, giving the housekeeper a warm smile.

She descended the stairs in deep thought and was surprised to find Diamond waiting for her. He looked up to her in surprise admiration as if he was seeing her for the first time. Serena struggled to maintain her poise as she softly smiled at him.

"You look lovely, darling," the Duchess smiled warmly, admiring her elegant white dress that hugged her slim body.

"Thank you, your Grace," she blushed with a nervous smile.

"Come, let us go to dinner," the Duchess announced. "Cook prepared a superb meal."

Once they were seated in the magnificent dining hall, the Duchess looked at her guests with a winsome smile. She threw Diamond a meaningful look and smiled charmingly at Serena. Meanwhile, Serena studied the Duchess carefully. She was obviously a beautiful woman with sun-kissed blond hair and morning blue eyes. But what made her seem more beautiful was her genuine warmth and sincerity.

"My husband is away for business," the Duchess said softly, looking at them with twinkling eyes. "He's very disappointed that he won't be able to see you, Diamond. I was kind of hoping you would bring my son back with you this time."

"I'm sorry, Auntie," Diamond murmured apologetically. "He's quite stubborn. I don't think he's ready to come home yet…"

The Duchess' eyes lowered in disappointment, "I see."

Then the Duchess looked up with another beaming smile. She looked at Serena with a playful curiosity. "Diamond has never brought a woman to this home before. I am very pleased that he has chosen a lovely woman like you, Serena."

Serena blushed and looked at the Duchess with surprise. "W-what?" she stammered, "Oh, I-I'm not… W-we're not…"

"Not yet," the Duchess amended with a mischievous smile.

Diamond looked on with amusement. He only glanced at the Duchess with a smile and proceeded with dinner. Serena couldn't help but notice that he didn't bother to correct the Duchess about their professional relationship.

From then on, they talked about business. The Duchess was a clever woman with a good sense of humor and sharp negotiating skills. Once dinner was over, the Duchess led them to the drawing room where she agreed to see the new designs.

Serena talked enthusiastically about the new designs, explaining the details. To her surprised, Diamond barely uttered a word, only offering an opinion or so but not fully interacting with the two. He just watched them discuss the designs silently with a small smile.

Once the business discussions were over, the Duchess engaged Serena in a conversation about her personal life. She inquired about her family, her friends, her hobbies and especially her love life. Serena only laughed at the Duchess futile attempt to set her up on a date with her son claiming that he was very handsome and coincidentally lived in New York as well. Diamond only smirked and rolled his eyes.

After the pleasant evening, they decided to go bed early. The Duchess had an early meeting with some charity event committee and their flight back was also scheduled to depart early in the morning.

Serena was unable to fall asleep. She looked around her room and shivered at the eerie silence. Finally, she took her robe and decided to go and look for a T.V. When she opened her door, she gasped in surprised to find Diamond standing there.

"Hi," she said unsurely. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulder and looked at her with curiosity. "Where are you going?"

"I was just going to look for something to do," she answered, "I can't sleep."

"I know where we can find something for restless guests," he said casually.

Serena blinked in dismay and silently followed him. They entered another impressive room full of high-tech gadgets and a flat screen T.V. that rivaled any movie theater she had ever attended.

She settled herself in a comfortable couch and began to play around with the remote control. Once she figured how to use it, she looked at Diamond with questioning eyes. He only shrugged and took a seat across from her.

Throughout the night, they watched T.V. together in silence.

The following night, Serena got a call from the butler informing her that her brother had just come home. She had returned from France early afternoon and Diamond had generously given her a couple days off from work. However, her brother was still at work and his whereabouts after work were usually unpredictable so she instructed the butler to inform her as soon as he came home.

She excitedly ran to her brother's room and softly knocked on his door. She had only been gone for two days but she had missed him so much. She frowned in dismay when he didn't open the door.

Then she decided to let herself in, hoping her brother wouldn't mind her coming in without his invitation. "Dary?" she called softly, quickly noticing that the balcony door from his room was open.

She walked over to the balcony and saw his familiar figure seated on the ledge with one knee up, a glass of liquor in his hand as he stared down at the brilliant lights of the city. He was wearing only his black sweats much to her surprise.

"You didn't tell me you were leaving," he said without looking at her, his voice soft yet laced with accusation.

"I called your phone," she said in a small voice, taking a small step toward him. "You didn't pick up, so I left a message. You didn't come home that night either…"

"Don't lie to me." He finished the remaining liquor from his glass and threw the glass to the floor. Serena stilled as it shattered into a million fragments. "Who is he? That man… you were with?" Darien inquired with cold eyes.

Serena flinched at the tone of his voice, soft and yet venomous. She recoiled from his stare, his beautiful blue eyes glimmering with cold jealousy. This was something she had never seen before. For the first time in her life, she suddenly felt afraid of him.

"M-my boss," she said nervously, taking a step back. "He asked me to accompany him to France to impress an important client."

"Why would he take you, hmm?" Darien grinned sarcastically, taking several steps toward her, "a novice intern?"

Serena felt a hot flush of anger explode inside of her at his mocking tone. She felt her fear melt into hot white anger. How dare he accuse her! "Why don't you ask him," she remarked with an icy tone. She looked him straight in the eyes and cocked an eyebrow.

He smirked at her, his eyes dancing with mockery. "I think you know why. You're but a novice intern in a huge corporation…" Darien whispered close to her ear. She could feel his hot breath dangerously close to that sensitive spot behind her ear. "Surely, you're not blind or stupid…"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm the anger boiling inside her. She turned her face away from his. "I'm not going to stand here and have you talk to me like this. You're drunk. You're accusing me of some wrongdoing, and I can't even begin to imagine what that is. Maybe tomorrow, you'll be more yourself."

She quickly turned to leave the room but felt strong hands stopping her in her tracks. She found herself being dragged to the balcony.

Both his arms wrapped around her waist as he buried his face against her breasts. "I'm sorry," he apologized softly as he sat against the ledge of the balcony. "I don't want you to ever leave me. I woke up yesterday and found you gone. I got scared."

Serena sighed in forgiveness, her mind recalling the times when their father had forcefully separated them, his reasons unknown. She could never be angry with her brother for long. "It's ok, Dary," she murmured quietly, her hand softly raking the back of his head.

He groaned in contentment as she continued to rake his head. Then she softly touched the back of his neck, her hand grazing down his naked back. He let out a guttural moan and pressed a hot kiss to the curves of her breasts. She jolted back in shock, freeing herself from him.

"I-I ah… umm… b-better get going," she stammered dizzily, absolutely freaked out at the sexual feeling he aroused in her. "G-Goodnight, D-Dary. I'll see you in the morning."

She quickly ran back inside the room but before she reached the door, she felt strong arms grabbing her from behind. She looked up and found her brother's eyes glittering with determination.

He pushed her down onto his bed, absolutely shocking her. Before she could make another move, he lay down on top of her, imprisoning her in his arms. "I don't want to be your brother anymore," he whispered into her ear, so close that his breath hovered over her skin. He inhaled the sweet scent of her…jasmine on a hot summer night.

"W-what?" Her throat went dry. "What do you mean, Dary?" Involuntarily her pink tongue darted out to lick her lips. Darien stared mesmerized by the sight. He could feel his arousal becoming hard.

"I don't want you to love me as a brother," he said huskily, his breath whispering over her skin. His hand slowly began pulling down the spaghetti strap of her tank top, exposing her slender shoulder down to her breasts. "I want you to love me as a man."

**Part 8: So Now She Knows**

By Reyus

Rated R (Mature Situation)

"Don't hold in your arms that which you could never hold in your heart."  
>-Unnown<p>

"_I don't want you to love me as your brother. I want you to love me as a man."_

Serena gasped at the feel of Darien's hot mouth hungrily kissing her neck, his hands still imprisoning her arms. She could feel the hot heat of his muscular chest against her bare breasts, his heartbeat matching her own. She involuntarily moaned when she felt his teeth lightly graze her skin.

"Darien," she breathed harshly, her voice barely audible.

He didn't hear her. He was too lost in his own passion. Darien was so lost in his lust that he could barely think. Passion and lust overtook him to the point where he no longer had control. God, he wanted her. He needed her. He had to have her. He kissed the curves of her breast, his tongue hotly tracing the soft skin. He kissed and nibbled her skin until his mouth came across a hardened, pink nipple. He lightly teased her nipple with the tip of his tongue, emitting a harsh moan from her. Then he slowly sucked the nipple into his mouth, causing her to writhe in an agonizing pleasure. He sucked her nipple deeper into his mouth as she moaned in pleasure.

Serena writhed beneath him although his hands still imprisoned her arms. She gasped at the sudden desire that he evoked in her, a strange sensation furling in the lower pit of her stomach. Although, she was caught up in the moment of passion, her mind began to take hold of her, reasoning that whatever they were doing was wrong.

"Darien," she whispered, "stop."

Her plea was heard on deaf ears. Darien continued to play with her breasts, his mind completely filled with lust.

"Darien, stop!" she gasped louder, her body struggling against his.

He freed one nipple only to kiss the other. He gripped her body harder, tacitly telling her to stop struggling against him.

"Dary, please stop," she sobbed loudly. Tears began to roll down her face.

Darien stilled at the sound of her voice, his mind slowly drifting back to sanity. He lifted his face in mute confusion, his mind wondering what had just transpired between them. He saw her eyes filled with tears, her body shaking. They stared at each other for a moment and then with sudden violence, he pushed her away from him.

Serena watched him carefully, her body still shaking. She lifted herself in a sitting position, her arms crossing against her breasts in protection. Serena was confused. _What just happened? _

Darien raked his trembling hand through his hair, his mind violently replaying what just happened between them. He thought he was in control of himself, of his lust. He was so sure that he could contain him himself. He trembled at the realization of the magnitude of his desire for her. Nothing would have stopped him from taking her a few moments ago.

Even if she said no.

He shook his head in shame, his eyes stricken with guilt. _I've never forced a woman before. I want her so badly._

He fell back on his bed as he heaved a heavy sigh. _She knew. She must have known. _"I love you," he whispered without hesitation. "I don't want to but I can't stop. But you don't love me as I love you."

He touched her chin gently to make her look at him. He stared at her for a moment and then kissed her with the passion of a lover. Her lips were soft and warm with a touch of salt from her tears. He deepened the kissed, his tongue coaxing her to open her mouth. She let him kiss her, allowed his tongue to tease and play with hers. Darien let her know in that one kiss that he wanted her, needed her. Very badly. He wanted to fuck her until she came, until her moans resonated within the walls of his bedchamber.

Serena opened her eyes and pulled away from his kiss. Puzzled and shaken, she stood up and began to back away from Darien. She backed away never losing eye contact with him. And then she was gone, not bothering to look back at the forlorn look on her dear brother's face.

Serena burst into her room in a hurry, forgetting to close her door. She fell onto her bed and curled into a ball.

She knew. She had always known. Flashes of memories flickered in her mind, the way he would look at her, the way he would hold her, and the sensual way he would say her name.

_She awakened at the feeling of soft lips lightly kissing her shoulders. She stirred groggily, instinctively turning around to face the warm body next to her._

"_Dary?" she asked sleepily, reluctantly opening her eyes. She knew the familiar scent of his skin and the way his body easily fit next to hers. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Nothing," he whispered in a sensual voice, lightly kissing her face. His hands pushed her against his warm body. Her body stirred oddly at his presence. "I just want to hold you," Darien murmured. _

"_You just came back from a party," she said with an accusing voice. "Why don't you ever take me with you? Do you think it's uncool to bring your little sister to a party!"_

"_I don't think," he chuckled in a low voice, stealing a quick kiss from her, "I know."_

"_You're so mean, Dary!"_

"_I'm not mean," he said seriously, cupping her face firmly. He made her look up into his eyes. "I'm will become jealous watching you dance with other guys. I don't want you to dance with other guys. Besides, I can be a real bastard when I'm jealous."_

"_Jealous? Why should you be jealous?" she asked in bewilderment, "Are you always jealous with Beryl?"_

"_Beryl?" he laughed softly, "hardly. Anybody can have her. But you…you're mine, and I don't like to share what's mine."_

_She was silent for a moment, her mind trying to comprehend his words. "Dary, you can be so weird sometimes."_

"_You have no idea," he sighed, pulling her closer to him. _

_She closed her eyes, enjoying the comfortable feeling of being in his arms. _

There had always been an unexplained sexual tension between them, an electrifying chemistry that frightened her. Yes, she had always known.

_It was New Year's eve. The Shields were throwing another one of their extravagant parties. The guests were merrily chanting the countdown, their faces gleaming excitedly as the seconds went by._

"_Ten… nine… eight…seven… six…"_

_Serena grabbed the champagne glass from the table as she happily counted down the seconds. Unexpectedly she felt warm hands sliding up her arms. She turned around in response._

"_Dary!" she exclaimed, excited to see her brother._

_He smiled at her, his eyes twinkling with mischief. He winked at her and silently led her to a secluded corner of the ballroom. He pressed her back against the cold marble wall, his hand snaking around her waist. She gasped in surprise to feel his warm body pressed against hers, his lips mere inches from her own._

"_I want to kiss you first," he said huskily, his breath tickling her skin._

"_Five…four…three…two… one… Happy New Year's!" the loud chanting was heard in the distance._

_Darien lowered his head and kissed her softly, his lips gentle and coaxing. She lightly kissed him back making him groan with pleasure. He deepened the kiss hungrily, tilting her head back to gain further access into her sweet mouth. His hands lightly touched her behind, making her gasped in astonishment. He leaned his forehead against her own and smiled softly at her. _

"_Happy New Year, little sister," he whispered erotically with a charming smile._

_Serena stood against the cold wall in bewilderment, her mind still foggy from their kiss. "Happy New Years, Dary," she whispered weakly, watching him casually walk back to the party. She watched him uneasily, a small fire of jealousy igniting within her as she watched him kiss an exotic looking brunette. He didn't come near her at all after that. At the end of the night, she saw Darien laughing with the exotic beauty, her arms wrapped around his. They were clearly leaving the party together, their destination probably the nearest hotel. She watched them with hurt eyes. Tears were threatening to come down her cheeks. But before he left, Darien glanced at her briefly, his eyes dark with an unreadable expression. He didn't say a word to her as he departed with his soon to be exotic lover. _

Denial. She was always in denial, telling herself that her brother was just affectionate with her. She didn't want to admit to herself that it might have been something more. If she did, their relationship would change drastically. Once his secret was revealed, they would never go back to the innocent relationship they had before. Everything would have to change.

"I'm your half-sister," she said softly, crying into her pillow.

"All those blood exams," she murmured to herself. _He wanted to verify that we had similar DNA, that we were half-sister and brother. _

It's wrong. Right? I mean—I don't know…I can't-

As the thoughts rippled through her head, she began to feel weary. Slowly, she fell asleep on the bed. Unknown to Serena, Darien gently closed the door to her room. It was an irony. Love is a double-edged sword. The one you love the most could hurt you the most. He sighed in despair. Maybe he shouldn't have told her, not until she was ready. But at least, now she knew. He silently walked back to his room.

"That will be four-fifty," Raye said politely as she smiled at the customer. Lita had once again asked her to work in the coffee shop for few hours as a favor since one of the workers called in sick. She took the customer's money and called out, "Next please."

"A Large, black coffee," a cool voiced ordered.

She turned around to the back counter to fill the order; her mind dimly recognizing the voice. When she turned around to face the customer, her lovely faced turned sour. "That will be three-fifty," she said curtly.

Jadeite De Winter smiled at her expression, his sky blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "Not much for customer service, are you?"

"Must you talk?" she asked gruffly, taking the money from his hand. For a moment, her hand touched his and her eyes widened at the unexpected electricity between them. He must have felt it by the way he looked at her with astonishment.

"You shocked me," he stated calmly, taking his coffee. Without another word, he immediately exited the coffee shop.

Raye watched his fading figure with confusion. She rubbed her hands absently, looking at the place where he had stood before. She grimaced in annoyance at her sudden odd reaction towards him when she noticed his wallet lying on the counter.

She took the wallet and walked toward Lita as she casually took off her apron. "Lita, I got to go. I'm supposed to have a meeting with Beryl Morgan in two hours."

"That's two hours," Lita said, her voice out of breath. "You have plenty of time."

"You know the annoying cop I told you about?" Raye groaned with annoyance. "He left his wallet. I checked his license and his apartment is on the way to work. I'm going to drop it off."

"Why don't you just call him and tell him to pick it up here?" Lita asked in a frown.

"So I have an excuse to leave here early," Raye said with a wink.

"Fine, fine," her friend groaned with reluctance. "Leave me for the hot cop."

"I leave you for an ugly cop if it means leaving here," she replied laughingly.

Lita gave her a mock glare and playfully tossed several napkins at her. Raye chuckled good-naturedly and bid her goodbye.

Raye stared at the old apartment building with hesitation. She looked at the address written on the license and took a deep breath. She walked up the steps and cautiously pressed her hand on the buzzer.

"Yes?" came a cool, familiar voice.

"Hi. I'm Raye Evans. I work at the coffee shop where you just left your wallet so I'm returning it to you."

There was a moment of silence before she saw the front door open. "Come on in. I'm 5D."

Raye frowned at the opened door. She wasn't sure if she should walk into a stranger's apartment or simply have him come down to meet her. After a few minutes of hesitation, she decided to go up to his flat.

After several wrong turns, Raye finally saw a front door marked "5D". She took a deep breath and firmly clutched the wallet in her hand. She quietly knocked on the door and took another deep breath.

The door opened slightly to reveal his smiling face. When he saw her, his smile grew wider, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Please, come in."

She stepped inside his apartment, her eyes immediately scanning the room. It was a masculine apartment and yet it possessed a cozy atmosphere. She nodded in approval and then turned her attention on him. Her eyes widened in embarrassment when she finally noticed that he was only wearing only a blue towel around his lean hips. She turned her head away to one side when she saw him casually pull the towel off. Her cheeks flamed with mortification.

"Don't worry," she heard him chuckle, "I did my laundry a couple days ago. My commando days are over."

"I just came by to return your wallet," she said loudly, trying to calm her nerves. "So here you go."

"Really?" he asked in a sensual voice. "What's the other reason?"

Raye looked at him with righteous indignation, her embarrassment quickly fading into her compulsive anger. "I was trying to do the right thing and you think I came here to seduce you!"

"You said it, not me," he drawled with a charming smile. "But I have to be honest. I'm not sure if you're my type, but I'm open to all possibilities."

"Oh please!" she scorned haughtily, glaring at him with aversion. "I wouldn't touch you with a barge pole! Except to beat you down with it!"

With the last remark, she was ready to storm off when he grabbed her arms in a strong grip, eliciting a gasp of shock. She looked up. His blue eyes were clouded with a strange fascination, his face completely passive. She swallowed out of fear, her heart hammering loudly in her chest. They stared at each other cautiously, trying to measure each other's thoughts. He finally released her calmly, turning his back to her.

"Barge pole?" he chuckled dryly, "I've heard worse."

"I'm guessing you're not very popular with women," she sneered, her hands rubbing the spot where his hands had grabbed her.

"I could say yes," he said with a smile, "but that would be a lie."

"You're an arrogant, egotistical bastard!" she hissed with disgust.

"You have no idea," he replied softly. "Where are you going now?"

"I'm going back to work. So bye."

"Stay for few minutes while I get dressed. I'll take you there."

"No thanks, I can manage."

"Please," he murmured so softly, his voice full of sincerity. "I want to take you there. I'm actually on my way to meet an old friend."

Raye looked at him with irritation but she could feel her anger melting into reluctance and finally into agreement. "Fine. Just don't take too long."

Five minutes later, he emerged from his room, casually dressed in jeans and a gray shirt. He looked casual, yet so handsome. "You ready?" he asked casually, taking the wallet from her hand and putting it in his back pocket.

She nodded silently and allowed him to lead her out of the building. They traveled in silence, taking the subway without a single word. Once they left the subway station, she looked at him with curiosity.

"Are you really a European aristocrat?" she asked casually, breaking the silence between them.

"Maybe" he simply replied, looking at her with questioning eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing," she shrugged indifferently. "It's jus that most European aristocrats are usually surrounded by reporters. But not you…"

"Maybe they don't like me," he answered coolly.

"I can see why," she grumbled, instinctively turning her head to look behind her. She frowned in alarm when she noticed three suspicious men following them. She had noticed them before, and now, it was very clear that these guys had been following them around.

"Jadeite," she hissed under her breath, "there are three men following us. They've been following us since we got to the station."

Jadeite casually glanced back behind him and shrugged his shoulders. "Those men? Don't worry, they're my bodyguards. They're nice. On Sundays, we play poker."

Raye looked at him with incredulous disbelief. "You're a cop with bodyguards! You're supposed to be the protector, not the protected!"

"Tell that to my father," he grinned lazily.

After walking for a while, Raye stopped in front of the Morgan Publication building. "Well, this is my stop. Thanks for accompanying me even though it wasn't necessary."

"Thanks for returning my wallet," he said calmly. He stared at her for a few moments. " 'Till we meet again."

"I'm hoping it won't be soon."

Jadeite smiled and winked at her. "We both know that's a lie."

"I'm not lying!" she groaned in frustration. "I meant it!"

He only chuckled and nodded his head. "Of course you do."

Raye sighed. She had never met anyone so arrogant, so frustrating and so…weird. She watched Jadeite's fading figure in wonder; his bodyguards still on his trail.

Serena looked up in horror at one of the executives, a big brown coffee stain forming on his shirt. She had been sent to fetch coffee for Prisma when she accidentally bumped into someone. She had saved herself from a coffee spill, but somehow managed to get the drink all over the executive. She gasped in shock when she saw who the executive was, her mind reeling with remorse.

"I'm so s-sorry, sir," she stammered apologetically, "I-I didn't see you there."

"You idiot!" Rubeus Claiborne shouted, his face reddening with anger, "Do you know how much this shirt cost! This is Prada, for Christ-sake!"

"I can replace it," she replied quickly, her cheeks turning an even deeper hue of pink. "I-if you can tell me your size…"

"Forget it," he groaned in annoyance. "You're lucky to be Diamond's pet."

Before she could say another word, he stormed off leaving her to the scrutiny of the other employees. She took a deep breath and made her way to the back room for another coffee. Her mind had been preoccupied all day with thoughts of her brother. She couldn't stop thinking about his actions, their kiss and the odd feelings emerging inside her. She felt so confused, helpless.

Darien was gone. She went to his bedroom before work and found his room empty of his clothes and belongings. His room looked so empty as if he had never been there at all. She had been thinking of that all morning and as a result, had been a total klutz the entire workday.

She knocked on Prisma's door quietly and proceeded to enter when she heard a muffled invitation. She gave Prisma a small smile and quietly handed her the coffee.

"You seem preoccupied today," Prisma stated, reading the papers in front of her.

"Me?" she asked in a small voice. "No, I'm… well… I'm…"

"You gave me the wrong contracts," her boss said calmly, looking at her with cool emerald eyes. "Is there something wrong?"

"No! No," she denied hotly, "I'm ok."

"Obviously, you're not at your best today, Ms. Shield," Prisma stated in a firm voice. "Your mind is not here. Perhaps you need to step out for a bit…"

"Step out?" she repeated in a frown.

"Yes," her boss answered coolly. "Diamond is ill today. He's not at work. But I need him to sign several documents for me to prevent anymore delays for the next season. Do you mind going to his house to get these contracts signed?"

"His house?" she repeated again. "If you don't mind my saying, Ms. Roberts, wouldn't it be better to leave him alone until he gets better?"

"I'm sure he welcomes the intrusion as far as you're concerned," Prisma chuckled softly. "It's really important to get these documents signed."

"Of course," Serena agreed blankly, "I'll go."

"Thank you, Serena," Prisma said with a soft smile.

"How is he, George?" Jadeite asked the old man slowly walking beside him.

"He's fine, sir," George answered quietly, "under the circumstances."

"Please George, refrain from calling me sir," he groaned pleadingly. "Jadeite would be fine."

"Of course, sir," George replied with a smile.

"Stubborn old man," Jadeite grumbled under his breath. He looked around the impressive mansion with approval, admiring the expensive but classy furniture and decor.

Once they reached the master bedroom, George knocked softly on the mahogany door and immediately opened it. They entered the bedroom quietly, trying not to disturb the person occupying the bed. "Master Diamond," George whispered loudly, "Master Jadeite is here to see you."

Diamond wearily opened his eyes but managed to give the two intruders a weak smile. He looked so pale and weak, his body, gaunt. "To what do I owe this honor?" he coughed loudly, covering his mouth with a white handkerchief.

"Wow… You look really bad," Jadeite stated, alarmed at the coughs that shook Diamond's entire body.

"You know it's an acceptable appearance for someone who's sick," Diamond responded, pulling out the handkerchief. "It's a universal rule."

"Not me," Jadeite forced a smile. "I still look good when I'm sick."

"Cocky bastard."

"Oddly enough, you're not the first one to say that to me. How do you feel?"

"Like I'm dying," Diamond coughed again, his chest panting for air.

Jadeite gave him a sharp glance, his fists curling with frustration. "Why don't you just go to a hospital?"

"I don't like hospitals. Don't worry, Jadeite. I have been sick before. It'll pass."

"Diamond—"

"Calm down, Jadeite," he said in a raspy voice, giving another loud cough. "I'm only experiencing a little fever. I'm just a little mad for missing work."

"You have a free day. Enjoy it… as best as you can."

"I hope I get better tomorrow."

Jadeite stared at him with disbelief. Then a small smile crept in his face, his eyes twinkling with understanding. "Who is she?"

"What are you talking about?" Diamond groaned, closing his eyes briefly.

"Don't try to pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. When we were freshman in high school, you got really sick and still went to class to see Cindy Westfield. Nothing has changed since high school except it's a different girl. Although, it was pretty funny seeing you pass out in class."

"Cindy Westfield? Good God, you still remember her?"

"She had a huge rack and a nice ass, of course I still remember her. But don't change the subject. Who is she?"

"No one. I really just don't want to miss work."

"Diamond, it's okay to show interest in a woman. It is a woman, right?"

"Very funny," he said dryly, trying to clear his throat.

"You're finally moving on. Leaving the past behind. So who is she?"

"Jadeite-"

"Don't even try to hide it. Not from me. I mean all you do is work. All work and no play, makes Diamond a dull boy."

"And all you do is play."

"At least I'm having fun. When's the last time you got laid?"

Diamond glared at him furiously. "Shut up! I'm way past all that."

"You're a man. No man is past all that. Just because that bitch, Jasmine, hurt you doesn't mean you have to live like a celibate monk I'm surprised you haven't been with Emerald. She can be the biggest bitch sometimes but damn, that woman genuinely loves you."

"Emerald? Never. It's just not happening."

"So who is this woman?"

Diamond was about to reply when they heard a soft knock on the door. It opened to reveal George carrying a tray with a silver teapot. "Master Diamond, there is a young woman, a Ms. Shield, waiting outside for you. She said Ms. Prisma sent her here for you to sign some documents. Would you like me to send her in?"

Diamond immediately sat up in alarm and pulled a small mirror in front of his face. He winced at his reflection. His eyes looked so tired, his face haggard, and skin so pale. "No, George. I don't want her to see me like this."

Jadeite silently watched Diamond, noticing the way he reacted to the sound of the woman's name. As Diamond and George conversed with each other, he quietly slipped away from them. He walked toward the drawing room, a place where George usually had guests wait for Diamond. He entered the drawing room silently and found a young woman quietly fidgeting in her seat. He watched her for a moment, studying her long blond hair pulled back in a bun, her face, free of make-up, and her simple attire: black and white business jacket with a matching skirt that fell below her knees.

"Ms. Shield?" Jadeite asked softly, trying not to startle the guest.

Serena looked up in surprise to find a handsome man standing by the door. "Yes?"

Jadeite smiled with approval, noticing how blue her eyes were and how adorably pink her lips were. She was definitely a beautiful woman. "Diamond is very ill. I'm afraid he doesn't want any company at the moment."

"Ms. Roberts just want his signatures. If he can sign these papers quickly, I'll be gone in no time," Serena said quickly. "It's really important."

"He's very tired," Jadeite said with a smile. "Diamond would not sign documents without thoroughly reading all of them first. It's the first law of business."

Serena closed her eyes in defeat, a wave of disappointment filling inside her. She has been messing up since the beginning of the day and she couldn't even carry out this small task that Prisma gave her. "I understand."

"Shield… That's such a familiar name," Jadeite said casually, taking a seat across from her. He studied her carefully, noting she did not have any physical resemblance with Darien Shield.

"Have you heard of Shield Enterprise?" she asked calmly. "My family owns that."

"Of course," he said coolly. "I recently became acquainted with your brother."

"Darien?" she asked in surprise. "How so? I'm sorry, I don't even know you're name."

He smiled charmingly at her, his eyes lighting with amusement. "Jadeite. Jadeite De Winter."

"De Winter?" she asked in understanding. "You must be the Marquis of Villamont!"

"I was," he replied, giving her a questioning look. "How do you know?"

"Mr. Devlin asked me to accompany him to sell some designs to your mother. She's a very lovely woman."

"Yes, she is," he agreed somberly.

"How did you meet my brother?"

"I'm a homicide detective," he said casually. "I meet a lot of people."

"I see," she said softly, her eyes darkening with understanding. He must have been involved with Ann Granger's case if he knew Darien at all.

"If Mr. Devlin can not sign the documents, then I'll be on my way," she said with a forced smile.

Jadeite tilted his head and gave her a sensual smile. "Please, don't go Ms. Shield. I am very curious about you."

She frowned in surprise. "Me? Why?"

"Diamond speaks highly of you," he lied with a winsome smile, "and after meeting you, I can see why."

"H-he does?"

"Oh yes," Jadeite said casually. "Very much so. Would you like to go out to lunch with me?"

Serena was taken aback by his question. "I-I'm not sure. I don't like to go out with someone I don't know and I'm working right now."

"Do you like chocolate, Serena? Do you mind me calling you Serena?"

"No. I mean… I don't mind you calling me Serena," she replied lightly, "and yes, I do like chocolate."

"I do too," he said simply. " See, you already know one thing about me. We have something in common. You have already met my mother so you're one step ahead of all the other women I have dated. Just come to lunch with me, as a potential friend… nothing else. And I promise to be a good boy."

Serena laughed at his words, totally succumbing to his charm. "Okay then… but I still need that signature…"

Jadeite looked at her with laughter. "Clever woman. Bargaining with me for the signature. All right then, I'll see what I can do. Don't go anywhere."

Serena only smiled as she watched him exit the drawing room with the documents in his hands.

Raye impatiently tapped her pencil on her desk. She reluctantly looked at her watch, feeling annoyed at herself for the anger and disappointment boiling inside her.

He had not come today. Darien Shield usually visited her during lunch hour but now, lunch hour was about to end in five minutes. He wasn't coming today much to her disappointment. She looked at the empty screen of her laptop, gritting her teeth with frustration. He wasn't her boyfriend. They weren't even dating! Of course, why would he need to call her and let her know that he wasn't coming? She didn't have that right. And it was too presumptuous of her to think he would come every day for her. But she couldn't help feeling angry with him for not calling.

Raye gripped her pencil harder until it snapped in half. She grimaced at her own feelings, a sudden feeling of worry igniting within her. She felt oddly worried for him, hoping he was safe from all harm. She looked at the broken pencil with fear, realizing how much Darien Shield had slowly charmed his way into her heart.

Diamond scowled at Jadeite with irritation. He felt absolutely pissed off at Jadeite for manipulating him to sign those documents while intentionally trying to charm his way into Serena's good graces. And now, he was back from their lunch date, looking so smug as if he had conquered the world.

"I admit, she's very beautiful," Jadeite said without a preamble. "I see why you took a sudden interest in her."

"Who says I'm interested in her?" Diamond asked cuttingly, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

"It's written all over you, Diamond," he chuckled with amusement. "Besides, I just wanted to see what kind of girl she was. She's beautiful but rather young… What the hell! Is she legal?"

Diamond glared at him with irritation. "Of course, she is!"

"Just checking," his friend laughed lightly. "Statutory rape is just nasty."

Diamond was silence for a moment and then seriously looked at him. "What do you think of her?" he asked carefully.

Jadeite stared at him quietly, wondering what were the right words to say to him. During lunch, Serena was very open, honest and innocent. After spending two hours with her, his instincts immediately told him that she was a good person who wore her heart on her sleeve. She invoked a protective male instinct within him, which he found alarming. She was the complete opposite of her brother, whose eyes concealed the devil within him. But still… She was still a Shield… and from his line of work, he knew fairly well that an apple didn't fall far from the tree. She would have been perfect if she weren't a Shield. "She's nice," he said simply, "someone who is worth the risk."

Diamond looked at him in surprise, totally taken aback by his words. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Jadeite said casually, pulling a napkin from his pocket. "Don't worry, I'm not interested in her. I just wanted to see what kind of person she was. Anyway, I asked for her number. So here it is, give her a call. Stop wasting time pretending you don't like her."

Diamond took the napkin from Jadeite and stared at the numbers in deep thought. Then he looked at his friend with a small smile. "You're a good friend, Jadeite," he said quietly, "and a good liar."

Raye looked at her bedroom ceiling grumpily, her cell phone still in her hands. She had called Darien after one week of him being absent from her life. She never thought she would actually miss him, and wondered why he was avoiding her.

She closed her eyes in defeat, tossing her cell phone away. She called him several times, left him several messages but still no word from him.

The doorbell rang loudly, breaking her deep thoughts. She grumpily walked out of her room toward the front door and opened it in surprise. Darien stood in front of her, looking so vulnerable and sad. Her heart beamed in happiness at the sight of him as she felt all her anger and worries disappearing at the sight of him.

"What do you want, Darien?" she said sternly, trying to hide her true feelings.

"I want…" he said softly, looking at her with determined eyes, "I want to be wanted."

Raye gasped in shock as he walked toward her and kissed her with violent hunger. She was taken aback by the magnitude of his desire, a conflict arising within her. She didn't know if she should let him continue or pull away from him. But she couldn't find the strength to deny him or herself because the truth was, she wanted him too. Somewhere along the line, Darien Shield has taken over her heart.

Darien kissed her hungrily, releasing his mind from all his pain. He didn't want to think; he just wanted to feel. He wanted to feel wanted. All his life, his father, grandmother, and his uncle openly rejected him. Only in the arms of superficial women did he ever find acceptance.

She returned his kisses with equal ardor, her hands ripping the buttons from his shirt. He broke their kiss for a moment to pull her shirt off over he shoulder, his hand unhooking her bra. He trailed her neck with hot kisses down to her breasts. In turn, she arched her back in pleasure allowing him greater access to her breasts. She unbuckled his belt shakily as she felt his hands unzipping her skirt.

Darien stopped and looked at her with desire. "Are you sure?" he asked in a raspy voice.

Raye only smiled and led him toward the bedroom. Afterwards, Raye lay in bed with satisfaction, a smile curving her lips. But her smile died when she saw the solemn expression on his face. He was lying on his back, his eyes boring holes into the ceiling.

"I don't know if I can love you," he said solemnly, "but I will try."

Raye closed her eyes in pain, feeling the hurt that his words evoked. She turned on her side, away from him. She didn't want to look at him. She wanted to tell him that sex didn't mean anything to her and that he was just a good screw to save face. But somehow, she didn't have the courage or the strength to say the words.

Darien pulled her towards him and lay atop of her. He kissed her softly, his lips gentle and comforting. Raye returned his kisses and tried to forget what he said before. Somehow, her plan to make him fall for her had totally backfired. And now, she was the only one risking her heart.

Serena stared numbly at the busy street filled with people doing their daily activities. It had been a week since she had seen her brother. It had been a week since she last spoke with him. He had been ignoring her, intentionally not communicating with her.

She took a deep breath and looked at the busy street again. After a week of silence, she decided to visit him in the Shield Towers, a building consisting of penthouses. She knew from her father that's where Darien had been staying for the past week.

The taxi pulled up at the front of the penthouse. She quickly exited the taxi and absent-mindedly paid the driver. Then she looked up at the Shield Towers, her eyes wandering to the highest level. Her brother always liked being on the highest floor.

She entered the building and recognized a middle-aged guard quietly sitting at the front desk. "Hi, Dennis," she greeted with a smile, "I want to see my brother. Is he here?"

"Yes, Ms. Serena," Dennis replied with a shy smile. "He just came in."

She sighed in relief, her heart pounding anxiously. "Thanks Dennis. It's good to see you again."

"Thank you, Ms. Serena," he replied with a pleased smile.

Dennis looked on at Serena's fading figure as she disappeared in the elevator. Once she was safely out of sight, he picked up a phone next to him and dialed Darien's extension.

"Sir, I just wanted to tell you that your sister is on her way to see you as you requested," he said politely, noticing the heavy silence at the other end of the line.

"Thank you, Dennis," he answered coolly and then without another word, he hung up the phone.

Raye arched her back in pleasure as Darien trailed hot kisses down her neck. She gripped his shoulders tightly as he continued to kiss her. She impatiently ripped his polo shirt apart emitting a chuckle from him. She ignored his laughter and quickly unbuttoned his pants, her body screaming to join with his. For the past week, he had made her like a sex addict, absolutely enamored with his lovemaking. She loved the way he made her feel, wild and wonton.

Darien threw her down onto the bed without breaking their kiss. He looked up too see his front door still unlocked. _Let her come,_ a voice inside of him said.

Raye moaned at the pleasure of Darien's hot mouth suckling her nipples, his hands exploring the lower half of her body. He kissed her with abandoned passion as if she were the most desirable woman in the world. Unable to stand the longing within her, she raised her knees and parted her legs, welcoming him to her body.

He smiled with understanding and kissed her deeply as he slowly entered her. She gripped his shoulders hard, her nails digging down into his smooth flesh. "Oh God…Faster… Darien," she gasped in torment.

He only smiled as he slowly rocked his hips, pulling in and out of her in a slow and torturous pace. She gritted her teeth in agonized pleasure, gripping his shoulder even harder. He kissed her nipples again as he rocked his hips faster, enjoying the pleasure of her body. He lifted his head away from her breasts due to a sudden chill that ran down his back. It was the feeling of being watched. He opened his eyes to find Serena frozen in shock at the front of his bedroom door. He stopped for a moment, noticing her beautiful cerulean eyes silently brimming with tears. She didn't say a word. She simply stared at him with hurt and betrayed eyes. Then without another word, she turned and walked calmly out of the penthouse with tears in her eyes.

Raye grunted with impatience as Darien stilled inside her. She frowned in confusion at the odd expression on his face. "What's wrong Darien?" she rasped as he began to rock his hips again.

"Nothing," he breathed softly, deepening his thrusts as he quickened his pace. "Nothing at all."

She closed her eyes in pleasure, her mind totally abandoning all reasons within her as she surrendered herself to passion. Whatever the cause of Darien's sudden pause was lost to her sexual infatuation.

**Part 9: All In The Family**

By Reyus

Rated R (Mature Only)

"All That Glitter Is Not Gold"

-Shakespeare

Cursed be he that lieth with his sister, the daughter of his father, or the daughter of his mother.

-Deuteronomy 27:22

**A special thank you to **_**Mizz Scarlet**_**, my super awesome editor! Thank you so much for everything! **

"I'm sorry."

Darien panted heavily and lifted himself away from her. "I'm sorry," he repeated, his breathing deep and heavy.

Raye frowned in confusion. She watched as he pulled himself up in a sitting position. His back was turned against her. He ran a trembling hand through his ebony hair, his figure shaking slightly. She stared at him in silence, wondering why he had stopped in the middle of their lovemaking. She wondered if it had something to do with the earlier incident when he had paused during their coupling. But her bewilderment was slowly being replaced with hurt and anger.

"What's wrong?" she asked calmly, pulling the sheet up to cover her body.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. In his mind, he could still see his sister looking at him with betrayal in her eyes. He had hurt her. He had hurt her badly. He never meant to hurt her and yet he desperately wanted to. He looked at Raye solemnly and whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Stop saying that!" she snapped angrily, confused by his sudden change of heart. Before, when they were making love, she could sense that he was distracted as if his mind and body were not in sync. "Why do you keep saying that? Why? I don't understand you!"

"I don't understand myself either," he said softly, looking at her with sad eyes that completely baffled her.

She stared at him in complete wonder, trying to figure out what was on his mind. For the past week they'd been together, she had realized that there was a certain melancholic aura about him, a deep sorrow. "Tell me what's wrong, Darien. Let me help you," she said tightly, trying to understand him.

"You can't help me," he said so softly, as if he was stating a proven fact "No one can help me."

"No one can help you if you don't let them," she said calmly, pulling herself up to embrace him from behind. Her arms circled around his chest as she laid her head against his shoulder. "Please let me help you."

He sat there in silence and allowed her body to gently touch his. He closed his eyes briefly, allowing himself to enjoy the warmth of her body. It was strangely comforting to be held like this, as if she wanted to heal whatever wounds he carried.

"I think you should go home," he said softly, breaking the silence between them. "I really need to be alone right now."

She stiffened at his sudden rejection. She disentangled herself from him and cursed him under her breath. She threw the covers at him with blatant anger and unashamedly picked up her clothes naked. "I don't know what your problem is, Darien, but let me tell you: I'm not the kind of person who will put up with all your bullshit! Whatever your problems are, fix it and fix it fast! I have only known you for a short time but I've realized that I don't know you at all. You're freaking bipolar! You're so… so… arghh! You need a lot of therapy!"

"You're probably right," he said gruffly. "I'll send for someone to drive you home."

"Don't bother," she grated angrily, throwing him a menacing look. "I can find my own ride home."

He simply nodded and waited for her to finish collecting herself. Once she was done, she haughtily walked away from without so much as a goodbye and obnoxiously slammed the door behind her.

Serena curled herself in the corner of the stairs as tears poured from her eyes. When she saw Darien making love to some woman, she tried to walk out with some dignity and hoped to salvage her pride. She didn't want him to see how much he had hurt her. But she realized that she couldn't keep all the hurt and betrayed feelings she was harboring inside herself. The elevator was taking too long so she fled down the stairs.

She cried and cried until her eyes hurt. He had told her that he was in love with her, yet he was there making love to another woman. She couldn't understand him. Why would he do such a vile thing? Unable to find answers to her questions, Serena remained curled on the stairs and allowed herself to cry until the pain eased.

Later into the night, Mina smiled at Erik as he playfully handed her another drink. Ever since Malachite had asked her permission to marry her mother, Mina avoided him like the plague by sleeping all day and clubbing all night. And for the last few weeks, the tabloids had dubbed Mina James as the newest, hottest "it" girl. She had been invited to several parties and seen at the trendiest nightclubs.

"I thought you said you were bringing your hot girl friend, Serena," Erik shouted over the loud music.

"I was," Mina laughed heartily as she gulped her drink down, "but she's not up to partying tonight."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure," she giggled as Erik handed her another drink. "Maybe she's sick. I didn't talk to her much today."

"Bummer," Erik said coyly. "That leaves me dateless tonight."

"You're not dateless," she laughed, gulping down her second drink. "Look at all the girls staring at you; you can have anyone you want."

Erik ordered another drink with a laugh. The waiter came by with a tray full of drinks, which made Erik smile. He grinned at the waiter and tipped him nicely. "I don't want any of them," he said playfully, sitting closer to her. "I just want you."

"Erik, I told you," she said lightly, "I just want to have fun."

"We are having fun, Mina," he said with a charming smile, "but we can have fun other ways…"

He leaned over and kissed her hungrily, his hands roughly caressing her breasts. She groaned in protest as he swiftly moved atop of her. "Stop, Erik!" she shouted angrily, slapping his face fiercely.

He yelped in surprised as she pushed him away from her. "What the hell is wrong with you!" she screamed angrily.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Mina," Erik cried with such fierce remorse. "I really liked you and I thought you liked me too."

Mina stilled at his sincere apology and looked at him. Her anger was slowly disappearing as Erik repeatedly apologized to her. "Just don't do it again," she finally said after hearing his heartfelt apology. "I'm sorry if I misled you, Erik, but I only like you as a friend."

"I got it," he said afterwards. "Here take another drink."

She reluctantly took the drink and took a small sip. A few minutes later, some of their friends began joining them and the incident was forgotten. After hours of drinking, chatting, laughing, and dancing, Mina was once again alone with Erik.

"Another drink, Mina?" Erik asked laughingly, lifting the drink in front of her.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" she giggled loudly, taking the drink from him.

"You're already drunk, sweetheart," he chuckled playfully. "What's the harm with another one?"

Mina gulped the last remaining liquor from the glass as a wave of dizziness hit her. She blinked in confusion as she tried to get up but lost her balance.

"Whoa, you ok, sweetheart?" Erik asked faking sincerity.

"Fine," she blurted out, trying to fight the uneasiness that was taking over her. She was beginning to feel very hot and the room suddenly started spinning. "I'm going to the restroom."

"Come back soon, sweetheart," Erik laughed as he downed some more liquor.

By the time she reached the rest room, Mina was already feeling surprisingly energetic. She suddenly felt free of all her inhibitions. She felt wild… crazy… euphoric…and free. She laughed out loud, feeling a great need to dance to the pulsing music blasting outside the restroom. She took out her cell phone and dialed Malachite's number.

"Mina?" he greeted sternly, his voice full of concern. "Are you all-right?"

Mina laughed heartily, loving the sound of his voice. "I'm fine," she chuckled. "I want to talk to you about being my new daddy and all," she said in an obviously drunk voice.

"Mina, are you sure you're all right? You sound drunk… where are you?"

"I told you! I'm fine…see…I'm feeling so good right now…I mean…yeah, I feel really good right now…whooo-hooo! I love this song!" she shouted over the phone. "Oh yeah… we were talking about you being my new dad…see…I don't want you to be my new daddy…because you're so cold and unfeeling…I mean can't ya crack a smile once in a while? And you're so serious…" Mina laughed at that. "Hi, I'm Malachite, but you can call me Mr. Serious…Grrrr. Hahaha," Mina laughed as she mimicked his voice.

"Mina, where are you?" he asked in an alarmed voice. "Tell me where you are."

"Lot 61! And loving every moment! WHOO!" she shouted without thinking. "I gotta go and dance! Bye Malachite!"

She absently dropped her cell phone into her purse and hurriedly returned to Erik. He smiled at the sight of her as he immediately offered her another drink, which she graciously accepted. "I want to dance!" she said vigorously. "Let's dance!"

"Sure, sweetheart," he smirked obligingly, "whatever you want."

Mina closed her eyes and danced her heart out. She felt so wild as if nothing mattered in the entire world. She didn't feel repulsed or disgusted by Erik as he continually tried to touch and grab her in an obscene manner that would normally make any female angry. In fact, she enjoyed his touch. His skin burned hers wherever he touched her. It was something new and frightening but she didn't care.

"Let's go somewhere more private, sweetheart," he whispered hotly into her ear. But before she could respond, he was already dragging her off the dance floor and leading her into a secluded corner of the VIP room.

Erik kissed her hungrily, which she returned with equal passion. He placed himself between her thighs and eagerly began to unbuckle his belt. Mina laughed as he pulled down the zipper of his pants. He kissed her again as he placed his hands under her skirt and began tugging her underwear down. She grabbed him and kissed him passionately, her heart pounding like crazy.

They made out until the loud music in the background faded away and she was only aware of the intense sensation she was feeling. Suddenly in the middle of their tongue-lock, someone pulled Erik away from her.

She looked up to find Malachite, standing in front of them looking so handsome and yet so frightening. His eyes blazed with fury. His mouth curled with blatant distaste. "Malachite!" she giggled. "Why are you here?"

"Let's go, Mina," he ordered seriously, pulling her along with him. "We're going home."

"Hey, asshole!" Erik barked with irritation. "Who the hell are you!"

"He's gonna be my new daddy," Mina giggled playfully.

"I don't care who you are," Erik said angrily. "Mina is with me!"

"Like hell she is!" Malachite growled menacingly. "She's going home with me, so get out of my way !"

"Fuck off," Erik snarled, snatching Mina's hand from Malachite's.

Malachite growled and pulled Mina back to his side. "Listen little boy," Malachite snapped coldly, "you're not going anywhere near her. By the way she's acting and her feverish body, I'd say she's drugged. What did you give her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Erik snapped back.

"What did you give her?" he asked again, his voice full of anger. "You better start talking before I kick your ass!"

Erik didn't say anything until Malachite walked towards him and punched his nose. Erik

hit the wall as his body slid to the floor. He groaned in pain.

Malachite knelt down and grabbed Erik by the collar. "What did you give her?"

"X!" Erik shouted. "I spiked her drink with X pills."

"How much did you give her?" Malachite growled.

"I don't know. I just dropped a couple of pills in her drink. Get off me man!"

"You're a loser," Malachite said in disgust. "Fucking loser."

Before he could say another word, two big bouncers and the owner of the club arrived to grab him.

"I don't know what's going on," the owner said calmly, "but I'm kicking both of you out. You have a fight? Take it outside."

"He came out of nowhere and punched me!" Erik shouted angrily, pulling himself up from the floor.

"This man spiked her drink with ecstasy and was about to rape her right here in your club," Malachite growled at the manager. "I think I could sue your club for that!"

The owner looked at Malachite in shock and walked toward Mina. "Are you ok, miss?"

"I'm fine," she hiccupped.

The owner looked at Erik in disgust. He motioned towards the bouncers. Pointing at Erik he yelled, "Get him out of here."The bouncers grabbed Erik and led him outside just as Mina blacked out.

"Whoa, Mina!" Malachite caught her limp body. "Let's get you home."

"I'm sorry this happened," the owner said. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Just open the back door for us" he answered curtly. "I don't want the paparazzi to know about this incident."

"Of course," the owner obliged.

A few minutes later, Malachite and Mina were safely escorted out to the back alley of the club where Malachite instructed his chauffeur to pick them up.

Alone, in the back of the limo, Malachite watched Mina warily, wondering if something else had happened between her and Erik.

"It's hot in here," Mina complained, wiping the sweat from her face. "Turn the AC on."

Malachite quickly turned the AC on, still watching her intently. "It's one of the side effects of ecstasy. You may feel nauseous later. I called the doctor to see you in the penthouse."

"Arghhhh… so hot in here..." she murmured gruffly, not paying him any attention.

He offered her an ice-cold glass of water to cool her down. "Here, drink this."

"I think I drank enough for the night," she said laughingly, refusing the drink in front of here. "So hot in here!"

"It'll make you feel better," he insisted carefully.

"No," she said dejectedly, "I told you I don't want it."

"It's just water with ice."

"I said no," she grumbled stubbornly. "Don't start the parental lecture yet, Malachite."

"I'm just trying to help."

She ignored him and started fidgeting in her seat. Suddenly, without a care, she began undressing in front of him, pulling her top above her head and tossing it aside. "It's really hot in here," she mumbled angrily. "So freaking hot."

Malachite hissed under his breath, grabbing the slinky top and handing it back to her. "Put your clothes back on, Mina. This is not the place for you to undress."

"I feel like undressing here," she laughed again, reaching for the zipper of her skirt.

He immediately grabbed her hands and firmly clutched them with his own to stop her before she successfully pulled down her skirt. The feel of his warm hands ignited an unexpected desire within her, a powerful unscrupulous lust he invoked from her. She took his hands toward her mouth and began kissing his knuckles lightly. He stiffened in surprise but he did not pull away from her.

Taking his silence as acceptance, she aggressively pushed him back against the leather seat and straddled him. Before he could react, she kissed him hungrily, letting her tongue explore his mouth.

She kissed him deeply, not caring that he was not responding. She grinded herself against him, her hands swiftly seeking the smooth skin under his shirt. Her hands blindly explored his chest without breaking their kiss and then, her hands explored lower and lower down his body. She broke the kiss with a small chuckle as she rocked her hips a little harder, enjoying the new but pleasant sensation unfurling in the pit of her stomach. She kissed the lining of his hard jaw, enjoying the salty taste of his skin as her hand began to unbuckle his belt. God, she had never felt anything like this before. To be so free, so uninhibited, and so… horny.

Malachite sat there in shock as she played with his body. He trembled underneath her as she rocked herself against him. He could feel the magnitude of her arousal as she quickened her pace. He could feel himself grow harder and harder. He dug his fingers against the leather seat, trying with all his might not to respond to her kisses. He wondered where the hell she had learned how to please a man. He was brought out of his thoughts when her hands successfully unbuckled his belt.

He hissed underneath his breath as he pried her hands away and pushed her off him. He looked at her with stricken eyes, feeling angry with himself for allowing her to touch him like that. She was feeling the side of effects of ecstasy; her actions were not her own doing. But any man would have been tempted to take her, with or without the ecstasy. She looked absolutely ravishing, with her sun-kissed hair, swollen-kissed mouth and a voluptuous body. Before, he had tried to ignore that she was a woman, forcing himself to see her as a girl. But now, he was forced to admit that she was a woman, a highly desirable woman.

"That's enough, Mina," he hissed angrily. "You're not yourself."

"How do you know?" she asked coyly. "How do you know I don't want you to take me here, right now?"

"Sexual gratification is another side effect of ecstasy. Put your clothes back on," he ordered calmly, fixing his own clothing. "We're almost home."

"You know you want me," she said huskily, placing one hand underneath his shirt. "All you have to do is surrender." She licked his lips, teasing him.

He pulled her away and looked at her sternly. "Put your clothes back on."

"Boo," she said mockingly, "always spoiling my fun."

Few minutes later, she began to feel nauseous as he predicted and by the time they reached the penthouse, she had already passed out into a mercifully deep sleep.

The next morning, Mina awakened with the biggest headache. She groggily opened her eyes to find herself in her bedroom, which absolutely confused her. She frowned in alarm when she looked down and found herself wearing her own nightclothes. Who undressed her?

Her eyes widened at the sight of Malachite who was sleeping uncomfortably in the armchair. He must have sensed her watching him because he stirred into consciousness. "How do you feel?" he asked softly, rubbing his eyes with his hand. He looked so handsome with his tousled hair and casual attire.

"Confused," she answered in a small voice. "Last night was a blur." She put her hand to her head trying to recall the events of the previous night. "What happened?"

"Your friend, Erik, spiked your drink," Malachite murmured slowly, "and he tried to… take advantage of you…"

"Oh my God!" she sobbed in pain, "did he…did he… did he…"

"No," he said softly, rising from the armchair. "He didn't."

Mina felt the bed shift against his weight as he sat in front of her. He took her in his arms and allowed her to cry against his chest. She cried and cried, feeling sick to her stomach. "I'm so stupid," she hiccuped, her voice wavering with hurt. "I thought he was my friend."

"It wasn't your fault," he soothed softly, "you couldn't have known."

"I'm so sorry, Malachite," she whispered. " You must think I'm completely stupid."

"No, I don't," he chuckled lightly, stroking her hair, "but I do think you're a spoiled brat."

His little joke made her laugh as she continued to bury herself against his chest. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. She looked up at him. "I didn't say or do anything to you that I shouldn't have last night…did I?" she asked panic written all over her face.

He was silent for a moment but looked down at her with a smile. "No," he said finally. "You weren't yourself."

Mina laughed again and stared at him with gratitude. She kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you, Malachite," she said shyly, looking down at her nightdress.

He nodded with a smile. "Don't worry, your mother undressed you. She sat with you for a long time but she had an important meeting this morning so I told her I'd sit with you until you woke up."

She blushed at his words; her hands were fidgeting with embarrassment. "I didn't say anything."

He chuckled again and patted her head good-naturedly. "Well, it's time to get up, Mina. It's already noon. You want breakfast or lunch?"

"Both," she said with a wide grin.

He laughed again and pulled himself away from her. "Okay," he said lightly, "but you're doing the cooking."

"Hey!" she protested in fake anger, "that's not fair."

He winked at her with a smile. "Get ready. We'll go out for a brunch."

"Yes, sir," she saluted jokingly.

He chuckled as he made his way out of her bedroom. It was the beginning of their truce, a silent and unspoken agreement between them that would completely change their relationship.

Raye stared at the television dully, feeling depressed about Darien. It had been four days since she had last seen him, four days of silence, four days of waiting for him. She cursed herself for being so attached to him. She couldn't figure him out; warm and charming one minute and then cold and detached the next. He was too unpredictable.

She flipped to another channel with disinterest, wondering why she was still pining over Darien. What kind of relationship did they have? Sex and nothing more. She wasn't even sure if she was actually his "girlfriend."

She was about to get up for a snack when the doorbell rang. She grumbled with annoyance and reluctantly opened the door only to find Darien casually standing there, flashing her an alluring smile and coyly offering her a box of donuts. "Still mad at me?" he asked.

"Hell yeah I am!" she growled, gruffly taking the donuts from him. "What do you expect?"

"Listen, Raye," he said softly. "I can't explain why I do the things that I do. Even I don't know why. All I can say is I'm sorry. I really am."

She gritted her teeth angrily, walking back toward the living room. He followed her calmly, watching her intently.

"Darien, you can't do stuff like that!" she glowered tightly. "You really hurt me! You made me feel cheap and unimportant. I'm not just some fucktoy that you can play with whenever you want! I'm more than that. And if you're looking for a couple of one night stands, then fuck off. I'm not shallow. I'm not a whore. And I don't need you!"

Darien watched her in fascination, feeling aroused at her blatant anger at him. It was refreshing to see a woman directly expressing her anger toward him. Finally, he saw something more than a superficial anger that could easily be melted away by expensive jewelry or cars. "I know, darling," he said sincerely. "You're different, and that's what I like about you. I just need you to understand that I can be…quirky. There are times when I love being around people and times when I must be alone."

She looked at him in amazement, wondering if she should just walk away from him before he completely captured her heart. "I'm trying, Darien. I'm trying so hard to understand you, I really am. I don't know…what do you want from me?"

" I don't want you to give up on me," he answered softly, looking directly into her eyes. "It won't be easy, but I want this to work."

"Do you want me?" she asked in a choked voice. "Do you love me? I need to know. I need to know that I am more than someone you sleep with."

"I'm very fond of you, Raye," he said truthfully. "It's the closest thing to love that I can offer you. I told you before I don't know if I can love, but I will try."

She broke down at his words, feeling so hurt by the truth he had revealed. She wanted to be different, to be someone he could love unconditionally, someone who could take away his pain. It hurt to know that she cared more about him than he did about her.

He walked toward her and pulled her in a warm embrace, his hand gently caressing her hair while he trailed soft kisses down her neck. "I know it's not enough. But in time, perhaps I will learn to love you. I don't want to lie to you. Just for now, be with me. Forget about everything else."

She looked at him with tear-glazed eyes but smiled with acceptance. Maybe in time, he would fall in love with her. Yes, that would be her new plan, to make him fall in love with her. He guided her toward the couch and made her to sit on his lap. "Why did you bring me donuts?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"I brought it as sustenance," he said charmingly, softly caressing her hair. "I figure we're going to need it after the make-up sex."

She laughed at his words, lightly hitting his shoulder with disapproval. "What happens if I'm not in the mood for it?"

Before she could respond, he lifted her up and pushed her beside him. Then in a flash, he moved on top of her, sliding between her legs. He kissed her with a feverish passion, his hands quickly removing her clothes. Once she lay there naked, Darien trailed soft kisses from her neck down to her breasts and then his kisses began trailing lower and lower. His mouth was wet and hot, further inflaming her body.

"Darien, what are you doing?" she panted, her body trembling with desire.

"Are you sure you're not in the mood for it?" he teased. "I want to please you," he answered softly, kissing the lower part of her stomach and then even lower. "Just lie back and let me do the rest."

It was a long time after that she was able to move her limbs. It always amazed her how good of a lover he was. But that skill tortured her as well. It reminded her of the countless women he had bedded before her.

"I want to invite you to a dinner party with the most fucked up people you'll ever meet," he said sardonically, giving her a satisfied smile. "It's a birthday dinner, actually."

Raye blinked in wonder, totally taken aback at his words. "Ummm… okay," she agreed reluctantly. "Who are they?"

He flashed her a charming smile. "My family."

The simple invitation made her heart sing. Darien did want to make their "relationship" work by confidently introducing her to his family, the closest people to his heart. "I would love to meet your family," she sighed dreamily, already thinking about what she was going to wear.

"I warn you, darling," Darien said cautiously. "They're not exactly the Brady Bunch."

"Whose birthday is it?" she asked with a frown.

"My grandmother."

"Oh," she gaped. "I've heard about her and her generous charity work. Powerful lady."

"Crazy too," he said dryly, "but you'll find that out soon enough."

She smiled softly at him, her hands slowly tracing his bare torso. "They can't be that bad. By the way, Darien, we better go to my room. Lita will be home any minute now."

"She's cute," Darien purred playfully. "Maybe she can join us."

Raye glared at him and hit him—hard. Never in a million years would she participate in a three-some. Besides she never wanted to share Darien with any other woman. She quickly released herself from his embrace and went to her bedroom. A few moments later, Darien followed her with a coy smile.

"I was just kidding," he drawled coolly, embracing her from the back. He began kissing her neck. "You exhaust me, woman. I don't think I have the energy for another."

She turned around and smiled, lightly kissing his lips. "You'd better be all mine. Are you staying for the night?"

"No, I have business that needs my attention," he answered casually, "but I will pick you up for the dinner party."

"Do I need to get something for your grandmother?" she asked worriedly. "What can you give someone who has everything?"

"She doesn't have everything," Darien said curtly.

"Oh?" she asked in challenge. "What could there possibly be in this world that this woman does not have?"

"A soul," he said solemnly, his eyes darkening with animosity.

She stared at him in silence, wondering what to say next. She took a deep breath and looked at him warily. "I guess you don't like her very much."

He titled his head again in contemplation as if he were deciding whether to answer her or make up some lie. He did not answer her but instead turned around and curiously picked up a picture from her desk. "Who is this?"

"Benjamin St. Clare," she replied casually, walking beside him. "His mother asked for my help to find him. He's been missing for six years now."

"Why didn't she call the police?"

"She did. They had a two-year investigation that didn't come up with anything. The mother was desperate, so she came to me, a reporter. Anyway, she gave me a picture of her son when he was ten years old. My friend Chad from the Gazette is helping me. He's even got a computer enhanced picture of little Benjy to show what he would look like now."

"And how are you two progressing?" he asked quietly, holding the picture of the little boy.

"We have some leads," she said casually. "Chad is the one doing most of the field work."

"Be careful, Raye," he said coolly. "It's dangerous."

"I know… I know," she said lightly, "but I can handle whatever they throw at me."

"I'm talking about your ambition," he replied calmly. "Isn't that the reason why you agreed to this? Does your editor know about this little extra-curricular activity of yours?"

She looked at him in shock, angered that he had struck a nerve. "I'm not telling him yet because it's my story. I plan to tell the world why these criminals are hiding Benjamin St. Clare!"

"Ambition is a double-edge sword, darling. It's a great motivator and a great destroyer. Be careful. You'll see," he murmured with a warning, putting down Benjamin's picture. "I must say you sound rather selfish. You wanted to help this woman find her son only for a good story. I hope you're doing this act of kindness for all the right reasons."

His words provoked her. "You're one to talk! Don't lecture me about being selfish, Darien!" she growled.

"I guess we have something in common, darling," he mocked, amusement tingling his voice. "Come now, let's not fight. I don't think we have enough donuts for round two."

He leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss. "I'm sorry. It seems as if I'm always the first to break our truce."

She sighed in forgiveness, not wanting to fight either. "Are you sure you can't stay?"

"Yes," he answered with a winsome smile. "Apparently you have to work in order to stay rich."

She laughed at his words as she watched him get dressed. "Am I going to see you tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. I'll call you. Just be ready for the dinner party. It's this coming Sunday."

"Okay," she said in an exasperated tone. "Call me then."

"I will," he said with another smile.

She walked him to the door. He leaned over and gave her a light kiss. Then without a word, he casually departed without looking back.

That following Sunday, Raye sat nervously beside Darien in the limousine. Her hands were clammy with frightened anticipation and her heart was thumping like crazy. She was about to enter a totally different world: a world ordinary people like herself could only dream of. She was about to meet the entire Shield family, one of the most powerful and prestigious families in America.

"You looked nervous," Darien said dryly, handing her a glass of whiskey. "Don't be."

Not knowing what was in the glass, Raye downed it without a second thought. The burning sensation seared her throat as she began coughing very badly.

"Easy," he cautioned smoothly, taking the glass from her.

She coughed some more as he handed her a glass of water. She glared at him with irritation, her face red with embarrassment. "That stuff is strong!" She sighed. "I can't help being nervous. I'm meeting your family! You've never talked about them. I don't know what to expect!"

"Darling, I had better things in mind than talk about my family," he purred seductively as his hands skillfully began teasing her breasts.

She muffled a moan as her nipples instinctively hardened against his teasing hands. She took his hands into a firm grip, silently rejecting his advances. He laughed softly, his azure eyes glinting with amusement.

"You're right, now is not the time to fool around," he drawled with a charming smile.

The limo pulled up to a magnificent mansion. The looming house caused Raye even more agitation. She took a deep breath as the chauffeur opened Darien's door and then quickly came to her side to open hers. Darien offered his arm to her, which she gladly accepted, feeling much safer with him as her escort. They walked toward the main door and were immediately greeted by a stern looking butler whom Darien introduced as Mr. Smith.

"Master Shield is in the drawing room along with your grandmother, sir," Mr. Smith informed politely. "Would you like me to announce you, sir?"

Darien shrugged his shoulder indifferently, looking at Raye with wry amusement. "Very well. Do so, Mr. Smith."

They were on their way to the drawing room when they heard footsteps descending the stairs. Raye looked up to find a beautiful young woman gracefully walking down the steps, her every move projecting elegance and grace.

Raye looked up in awe as the young woman confidently strolled toward them, giving a shy but sweet smile. The raven-haired beauty studied the other woman intently, admiring her perfectly curled blond hair, her lovely young face, and her slender body which was sheathed in a white and gold dress that hugged her curves. She recognized the woman as Serena Shield, Darien's little sister.

She looked at Darien and stilled at his reaction. He was staring at his sister with admiration, his eyes glinting with pride. His mouth curled in a beautiful smile, his eyes darkening with reverence as he continued to stare at her. Raye felt a small ignition of jealousy as Darien continued to gaze at her as if she were the most beautiful creature that walked on Earth. For a moment, she thought that Darien had actually forgotten that she was standing next to him.

Once Serena reached them, Darien casually gave her a light kiss on the cheek, his lips softly lingering against her skin. Serena ignored his affection and immediately turned her attention toward Raye.

"Raye, this is my sister, Serena," Darien said softly, finally looking at Raye. "Serena, this is Raye."

"Pleasure to meet you, Raye," Serena said politely, giving her a brief smile.

"It's nice meeting you too, Serena," Raye replied, giving her a warm smile.

"We were about to meet our father and grandmother in the drawing room," Darien said casually as he glanced at Serena. "Perhaps you would join us?"

"Of course," she accepted calmly. "Shall we?"

They proceeded toward the drawing room. The atmosphere was thick with silence. Raye looked at Darien uncomfortably, noticing the heavy silence between the siblings. Once they reached the huge mahogany door, Mr. Smith softly knocked on the door and then opened it. He announced the arrival of the new guests. At that moment, Raye tightened her hold on Darien's hand.

"Sir," Mr. Smith greeted politely to Damien, "the young master is here along with a guest and Ms. Serena."

"Thank you, Mr. Smith," Damien Shield said in a charming smile, looking at Raye with keen interest.

"Father," Darien began coolly, looking at his father and grandmother with hard eyes, "Grandmother, this is Raye Evans. Raye, this is my father, Damien Shield and my grandmother, Ava."

Raye swallowed hard, feeling absolutely nervous. She of all people had Damien Shield's attention, one of the most reclusive multi-billionaires in the world. She glanced at Darien's grandmother and met the most chilling blue-gray eyes that made her step falter. She squeezed Darien's hand tighter, needing his strength to face these formidable and powerful people.

"Pleasure to meet you, Raye Evans," Damien said with a winsome smile as he walked toward her and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek.

Ava Shield looked coldly at her, her face stern and serious. She eyed their interlaced hands with a slight smirk as her lips curved in distaste.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Shield," Raye replied nervously and then glanced at Darien's grandmother. "Mrs. Shield."

"Angel, you look beautiful tonight," Damien interrupted warmly, walking toward Serena to give her a hug.

Serena smiled and kissed her father's cheek warmly. "You too, Papa," she said teasingly. Then she walked toward her grandmother and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Hello, Grandmama. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, dear," her grandmother responded calmly.

"I'm afraid Zachary and his wife are running a bit late," Damien informed them casually, signaling for them to take a seat. "Irene is also running a bit late."

Raye took a seat next to Darien, who sat facing his father and grandmother. Serena chose to sit by herself, ignoring the interlaced hands of Darien and Raye.

"Ms. Evans, you looked a bit tense. Would you like a drink?" Damien began softly, looking at her with hooded eyes.

"N-no, thank you," she stammered politely, trying to ignore the loud beating of her heart.

"Relax, we don't bite," Damien grinned warmly, "hard."

"Tell us, Ms. Evans," Ava Shield said with a cool voice. "Are you the same Raye Evans from the Gazette?"

Raye blinked in surprise, totally caught off guard by the question. "Uh, yes. I am."

There was a heavy silence in the room followed by an uncomfortable and thick tension amongst them. Raye helplessly looked at Darien sat smiling with wry amusement. He chuckled softly, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Isn't she adorable, Grandmother?"

Ava narrowed her eyes at him, her mouth curling with derision. Damien gave his mother a sharp look before she could respond which made her squirm darkly. He was clearly the power behind the family and his actions were not to be taken lightly.

"Of course, she is," Damien agreed with a beaming smile.

A soft knock interrupted their conversation as Mr. Smith opened the door to reveal a beautiful and slender woman smiling at them. She sauntered toward Damien and gave him a soft kiss. She turned around and her smile froze at the sight of Raye. "Oh, hello," she said warmly, walking toward Raye. She held out her hand.

"Irene, this is Raye Evans," Darien drawled. "Raye, this is Irene, my stepmother."

Irene laughed heartily, her eyes dancing with amusement. "Such a silly boy! I practically raised him. He's my son in every way except blood… and yet he still calls me stepmother."

Raye smiled at her, wary of her obvious pretense. She turned to Darien who watched his stepmother with dark and unreadable eyes. Irene turned toward her mother-in-law and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek as well. Raye couldn't help notice Ava flinching or the fact that Ava's demeanor grew colder as her eyes darkened with abhorrence.

"Hello, Mother. Happy Birthday," Irene greeted warmly. "You're looking lovely tonight."

"Thank you," Ava responded dryly. "You as well."

Irene turned around and finally noticed her daughter. "Darling! You look very pretty tonight," she said to Serena, giving her a kiss and a hug.

"Thank you, Mama," Serena answered quietly, frowning at her mother's peculiar actions. "But you're so much more beautiful…"

Irene smiled with shy acceptance, twirling happily in her soft peach gown. It gloriously displayed all her curves. "Please, darling…" she cooed, "you're embarrassing me."

"Yes, do spare your mother such compliments, Angel," Damien smiled charmingly. "I want to know this lovely young woman better," he replied directing the attention toward Raye.

Irene's eyes narrowed for a brief instant but she quickly smiled politely at Raye. Damien gave his wife a quick smile, enjoying her attempt to conceal her anger. He knew his wife liked to be the center of attention and anybody who took it away from her became her worst enemy.

"There's not much to know," Raye said nervously, fidgeting in her seat.

"Don't sell yourself short," Damien smiled again. "It must be tough to be a reporter especially being young and female. And beautiful as well… did you have to beat all those men away with a bat?"

Raye laughed at his comments, feeling her face flush with embarrassment. "It is difficult, but I manage."

"You're one of the tops reporters in this city, and quite modest actually," he chuckled approvingly. "I like that."

Another knock interrupted the group again, which Mr. Smith answered. A young maid appeared at the door. The two exchanged a few words and then Mr. Smith politely dismissed her. "Master Zachary and his wife have arrived, sir," he announced. "Would you like me to send them here or perhaps you would meet them in the dining room?"

Damien smiled softly and answered, "Send them to the dining room. We won't delay dinner any further."

"As you wish, sir," Mr. Smith said politely and quickly exited the drawing room.

Damien turned and gave the group a charming smile. "Come, let us continue these conversations at dinner."

He then walked toward his daughter and warmly took her hand. "Angel, come walk with your father."

"Of course, Papa," she said obligingly, giving him a warm smile.

Raye immediately grabbed Darien's arm as they walked behind them. Unknowingly, Irene scowled behind them, her lovely face marred with irritation. Ava narrowed her eyes with disapproval, her thoughts drifting back to the siblings as she noticed the change in their actions and demeanor.

Once all were seated in the magnificent dining hall, Raye glanced at Darien who was still staring at his sister intently. He was watching her with hooded eyes, his lips curved in amusement as if she were the most fascinating creature in the world. For a moment, a familiar flicker of jealousy swept through her. She glanced around and hid her surprise when she saw Ava Shield watching Darien with suspicious, cold eyes.

"I would like to say a prayer before dinner," Ava announced firmly, looking at Damien with determination. He only smiled and nodded with agreement.

"Blessed is the man who does not walk in the counsel of the wicked or stand in the way of sinners or sit in the seat of mockers," she said with a firm, cool voice as she glanced at Darien. "His delight is in the word of the Lord, and His word mediates day and night. He is like a tree planted by streams of water, which yields its fruits in season and whose leaf does not wither. Whatever he does prospers."

Ava briefly glanced around the table, her eyes darkening at the sight of her sons. "Not so wicked! They are like chaff that the wind blows away. Therefore, the wicked will not stand in the judgement, nor sinners in the assembly of the righteous. For the Lord watches over the way of the righteous, but the ways of the wicked will perish."

A chorus of "Amens" followed after the little prayer and the lively atmosphere resumed among them. Raye frowned with bewilderment, wondering why Ava's prayer was so odd. During family prayers, people usually thanked the Lord for the blessing the family with good health and fortune. It was definitely unusual to preach through prayer before dinner.

"I'm surprised you're a reporter, little lady," Zachary Shield said laughingly toward Raye. "I am a firm believer that women should not be in such a dangerous profession."

Raye tightly smiled at him as she carefully put down her wineglass. The moment she met him, she immediately learned that he was a chauvinistic pig who believed that a woman's place was at home, second to her husband.

"Women are very resilient creatures, Mr. Shield. We can handle anything a man can. There are many prominent women figures in the world today who hold a variety of professions. I'm proud to be working woman."

"Oh boy," Zachary winced with a smile. "Another feminist. I have dealt with so many feminists in the courtroom even among my peers. A woman at the bench is too emotional sometimes. They're too soft."

"There are many prominent women in that sort of profession, Uncle," Serena cut in swiftly, her voice cool and collected, "Supreme Court judges like Sandra Day O'Connor and Ruth Ginsburg. Powerful women like Condoleeza Rice as Secretary of State and Hilary Clinton as Senator of New York have all done a wonderful job in this country."

Zachary raised an eyebrow and gave her a mocking smile. "You surprise me, Serena. I thought you spent your time among things that women were interested in like…fashion and jewelry."

Serena clenched her jaw tightly, her hands tightening in a fist hidden under the table. "I make good use of my education, Uncle."

"Of course you do, Angel," Damien interrupted with a beaming smile, winking at his daughter. "I agree, women are just capable and reliable as any man. If they weren't, we would all be in big trouble right now."

The group laughed except for Zachary who glanced at his brother with cold eyes. Raye glanced at Zachary's wife, Jane, and wondered how she could stand such a man. But Jane Shield was looking down at her plate as if she were a little girl not allowed to speak. Raye secretly studied the timid woman. She was not particularly beautiful; her face was quite plain with auburn hair and fearful brown eyes. She was not slender like Irene but a little chubby which she tried to hide in her unflattering blue gown.

Throughout dinner, the conversation stirred from politics to the latest fashion and finally toward charities. Raye listened to the chatter, enjoying the intelligent and humorous remarks about each topic. Occasionally, she would glance at Darien who was sitting lazily against his chair, drinking his wine with amusement. He did not utter a single word throughout dinner as if he were a silent spectator watching an amusing and fascinating play.

The dinner ended pleasantly enough. Damien invited them back to the drawing room for further entertainment.

As they walked toward the drawing room, Serena walked next to Darien and asked, "Dary—I mean Darien, may I speak with you in private?"

Darien smirked at her small mistake but smiled in agreement. "Of course, my dear sister," he replied in a mocking voice.

They excused themselves from the group and headed toward the study. Ava looked at their fading figures with disapproval and shot a look at Damien. "Damien, is it wise to leave the children by themselves?"

"What harm can they do, Mother?" Damien asked mockingly, giving his mother a wry smile.

Raye listened and watched with bewilderment. She glanced at Ava and wondered what the hell was going on. Damien walked beside Raye and gave her a warm smile. "Allow me to escort you while Darien is away."

She nodded with acceptance and gave him a shy smile. "Thank you." She looked in the direction where Darien and Serena had disappeared down and hoped that he would return as soon as possible.

Serena watched her brother warily, feeling uncomfortable under his scrutiny. Heaven only knew what kind of thoughts he was having about her. She glanced around the study, trying to avoid meeting his eyes. "She's different," she began quietly, looking down at her feet. "Raye. She's different from the others."

"Yes, she is," Darien answered softly, leaning against the door.

The heavy silence hummed between them as the tension grew thicker and thicker. "You wanted me to see that," she stated calmly, referring to the incident when she witnessed them making love.

"Yes."

"You wanted me to hate you."

"Yes."

Serena closed her eyes in pain, tears threatened to fall down from her eyes. "I should hate you but I don't. You wanted to hurt me."

"Yes."

"Well, congratulations," she said in a quivering voice, wiping the tears from her eyes, "you succeeded. Do you feel better now?"

"No," he said softly but his voice was trembling, "I felt lousy. What hurts you, hurts me too. A side effect of love I didn't foresee."

Another heavy silence settled around them. Serena looked down at the ground then looked up into his eyes. "I didn't come here to talk about us," she said quietly. "I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"What could you possibly want?" he asked mockingly.

"It's about Aunt Jane," she answered calmly. "She wants to start a new business. A small clothing store, but Uncle Zachary refuses to support her. I can't believe he won't allow her to spend her own money."

Darien sighed in reluctance, not wanting to be in the middle of a married couple's argument. "I suppose I would be supplying funds—"

"I would help her if I could," Serena cut Darien off, "but I can't touch my trust fund until I'm older. And Auntie is too afraid to ask Papa." Serena looked down with a wry smile on her face. She took a deep breath. "The fact is, I know you could easily help Aunt Jane get started. Please grant me this…for her."

He looked at her with hooded eyes, a charming, wicked smile forming on his lips. "I could… for a price…"

Her head shot up to look at his face, as she was totally bewildered by his words. "I'm not sure I understand. What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't do something for nothing," he drawled with a bewitching smile. "I can help but not without price…"

"What is it you want?".

"A kiss."

She frowned at his request, looking at him with confused eyes. "A kiss?" she whispered.

"Yes, a kiss," he answered softly, looking at her soft lips, "a freely given kiss. One that a lover would give another… a passionate kiss."

Serena stared at him dumbfounded, trying to understand the absurdity of his request. He gave her a challenging look and a taunting smile as he watched her yield to his bait. She licked her lips hesitantly causing his eyes to narrow with delicious anticipation. He leaned lazily against the door, his lips curving into a playful smile.

She slowly rose to her feet and walked toward him. She stopped a few inches in front of him and placed her hands against his chest. She was surprised to learn that he was trembling. She stared at his lips for a moment and nervously licked her upper lip with her tongue further inflaming his anticipation. She tiptoed on her shoes, which allow her to encircle her arms around his neck as he bent down to meet her lips. She jolted in surprised at the touch of his lips against hers; it was beautiful. He tasted sweet…oh so sweet… like a bitter sweet chocolate interlaced with wine. He didn't respond at first, allowing her to taste him in her own pace. Boldly, she snaked her tongue in his mouth, slowly teasing his tongue with her own.

As time passed by, their kiss became more intense, more daring, and more passionate. He was slowly losing control as he continued to ravage her mouth with his. Then without breaking their kiss, he dragged her toward the leather sofa and lay on top of her.

She broke their kiss in mild confusion, her breathing heavy from the kiss, her body inflamed with unfamiliar arousal. He kissed her neck hungrily down to the curves of her breasts and pulled the top half of the dress down so that Serena was baring her wonderful chest for Darien to see. He stared at the luscious, milky white breasts before him and almost lost it. His hands gripped her hips firmly. Her eyes widened in shock as she increasingly became aware of the hard bulge of his manhood.

"Darien…" she moaned, "we can't—"

"Don't think, baby," he gasped in raw need, "just feel…"

And she did. This time, she didn't stop him but instead she followed him. His hands were expertly massaging her breasts, causing her to emit short pants and gasps. His kisses dropped lower and lower until he took one breast into his mouth and suckled. She let out a moan of pure ecstasy. For the second time, her eyes widened in shock at the pleasant sensation emitting from between her legs. She could feel him against her, hard and highly aroused.

"Oh God…" he heaved heavily, "you taste so good…"

Then without a warning, he settled himself between her thighs. "Make love to me, Serena," he gasped with trembling desire, trying with all his might to control the raging lust within him.

She didn't answer him but she didn't stop him either. She threw back her head and allowed him to continue to pull the hem of her skirt above her thigh. Serena felt a cool breeze against her legs as the hem of the dress rose higher. Darien bent down and kissed her legs, his mouth hot and arousing. He raised her knee and began kissing her inner thigh, which further inflamed her.

It was madness to feel desire this strong, to feel out of control. It was insanity to let go of all reason, to forget why this was completely wrong. But none of that mattered, only the carnal passion.

The two had been so lost in their passionate tryst to hear a soft knock on the door. The sound of the knock got louder and louder, which provided a distraction to their desire. "Master Darien?" a familiar voice asked behind the door, which Serena dimly remembered as Mr. Smith. "Your father wishes your presence in the drawing room."

Darien stiffened in frustration, his eyes becoming clearer. He heaved in frustration and looked at Serena. She lay there stiff as stone, her eyes bulging in shock. "Oh my God!" she yelled in panic and pushed him off of her. She distanced herself away from Darien her mouth agape. Her body was trembling from the realization of what they had done. They almost had sex! So many thoughts were pounding in her head. She couldn't think straight.

"I'll be right there!" Darien barked in frustration. He watched a panicking Serena and sighed in complete frustration. Why the hell did he always get interrupted when something good was happening?

"Y-you should go first," Serena stammered in shame, unable to look at him.

"You want me to go out there with a boner?" He groaned in disbelief.

"F-fine, I'll go," she breathed heavily, then looked down at her state of undress. She quickly changed her mind. "No! I can't go out there like this. What will they think? I can't believe… Oh my God… what…what does Mr. Smith think about us… does he know… did he hear us… is he going to tell Papa?"

"He's being paid to serve," Darien answered dryly, "not to think."

She couldn't look him in the eyes. She was too embarrassed and too ashamed of what had just occurred. So she did the first that came to her mind. She ran.

Meanwhile, Raye sipped her wine cautiously as she listened to Irene's latest fashion trip to Milan and Paris. Once she started talking, the men groaned and excused themselves to talk about business. When they left, Irene stopped chatting and asked Raye if she could talk to her in private.

"So, you're Darien's latest whore," she remarked with a smirk. "How did you do it? How did you get him?"

"Excuse me?" Raye asked in bewilderment, totally caught off guard by Irene's sudden change of mien.

"You know what I mean," Irene replied haughtily, "what's your trick?"

Raye stared at her with shock, absolutely appalled by her questions. She couldn't believe the two-faced woman standing in front of her!

"He has good taste," Raye answered tightly.

"Bitch!" Irene hissed angrily. "If you think just because you've been introduced to his family that you're somebody special, think again! Darien likes to play this little game. Makes his women feel special by introducing them to his family… but in the end, he dumps them all the same. You were not the first woman he invited to a family dinner and you are certainly not his last!"

"What's going on here?" a calm voice interrupted out of nowhere.

Irene turned around and gave her husband a deceptively warm smile. "Nothing, darling," she said sweetly. "Raye and I are just enjoying girl talk."

Raye rolled her eyes at Irene's façade. There were many women she had met in her lifetime as a reporter with the ability to lie so convincingly. Damien smiled softly and watched Raye with hooded eyes. "Don't let my darling wife get to you; she can be a chatter box at times."

"Well, darling, where's Darien?" Irene asked warmly ignoring her husband's previous remark. She shot Raye a look of disgust with icy cold eyes. "He's been absent for quite some time now." Looking at Raye she added, "I'm afraid you might have to settle in our company."

"I sent Mr. Smith to get him," Damien said softly, "I hope he wasn't interrupting—"

"Interrupting?" Raye frowned.

Damien smiled, but didn't answer. Instead, his smile widened at the sight of Darien walking toward them.

"Did I miss anything?" Darien asked calmly, sitting next to Raye. Turning to her he added, "Sorry, I was rather preoccupied."

Raye only smiled in relief at the sight of him. "It's okay," she said in a small voice.

"Your uncle and your aunt are leaving now," Damien informed Darien coolly. "Say your good-byes to them, Darien."

"Where's Serena?" Darien asked instead, unconcerned with his uncle.

"I don't know," his father answered. "How strange…I thought she was with you?"

"Not for some time now. Well, I think it's time that we leave as well," Darien said coolly. "What do you think, Raye?"

"Sure," she answered happily.

The night ended quickly enough, with good-bye kisses and promises to stay in touch. Raye couldn't wait to get away from Irene, feeling very uncomfortable under the woman's hard stare. The couple said their good-byes to the rest of the family except for Serena who seemed to have disappeared.

Raye rested her shoulder against Darien as they silently sat in the limousine on their way to her apartment. "Are you spending the night?" she asked quietly.

"No," he answered softly, "not tonight."

"Why not?"

He sighed deeply, closing his eyes wearily. "I have things to do."

"I really want you to spend the night," she said anxiously.

"Some other time, darling," he smiled gently at her.

The limousine pulled up in front of her apartment. Darien walked her up the stairs. "Good night, Raye," he said as he kissed her cheek.

She frowned in disappointment, expecting a passionate good night kiss from him. She watched him walk down the stairs and shouted, "You didn't ask what I thought of your family!"

He turned around with a lazy grin. "I already know what you think of them."

He gave her a final nod and quickly entered the limousine. Within moments, he was gone. Raye watched the limousine disappear into the night, hot tears falling from the corner of her eyes.

Inside the limousine, Darien leaned lazily against the leather seat as he dialed Serena's cell phone number. Surprisingly enough, she answered his call.

"Come home with me," he invited without a preamble. "Let's finish what we started, baby."

"That was a mistake," she answered gently. "A sinful mistake."

"You sound like grandmother."

"It shouldn't have happened."

"But it did," he drawled in a sensual voice, "and it was good."

"I'm sorry, Darien," she said in quivering voice, "I can't…"

He was silent for a moment. "I see… I love you so much… how can that be wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Darien… I really am," she answered in a choking voice.

"I see," he chuckled softly, "next time, I guess… I'm going to enjoy seducing you, Serena…"

"Do you know how absurd you sound?" she asked in disbelief. "Good night, Darien."

"Good night, baby," he whispered heartily, "and Serena… I love you."

She didn't respond but instead she hung up the phone. Darien closed his eyes wearily. Today had been a good day, he decided with a smile.

Part 10: Masks and Deceptions

By Reyus

**Rated R (Mature Only)**

Sailor Moon is not mine. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Just using her characters for entertainment.

This story contains **mature situations** and controversial relationships. You have been warned. However despite of its controversial issues, be open-minded about the story.

Just want to say a special thanks to **Mizz Scarlet** for editing my story. You're the best!

"We all wear  
>the twin masks<br>of emotion.  
>Happy or sad,<br>haunted or hunted,  
>You choose the mask,<br>you choose the risk.  
>You choose your own poison."<p>

Last words of  
>Plethe the Pirate,<br>CY 3902

_There's something about that girl…_

The same thought kept repeating over and over again in Diamond's mind as his eyes flickered toward Serena who was busily looking over some papers. He was casually standing, pretending to read some files, when he was secretly watching her. He watched her with hidden fascination, his eyes carefully scrutinizing every single detail about her.

She wasn't dressed to attract or draw compliments. His eyes flickered with curiosity as he assessed her conservative attire. Her blonde hair was neatly pulled back in a bun. Her face was free of make-up, and she wore sensible flat shoes. He frowned in deep thought, wondering if her plain-jane get up was designed to attract attention. After all, a beautiful woman trying to suppress her beauty would surely pique curiosities. At least, it piqued his.

She looked up from her work and stretched her shoulders. She carefully looked over her shoulder as if sensing someone watching her. This amused Diamond. Seeing that no one was watching her, she reached into one of her drawers and pulled out a piece of candy. She surveyed her surroundings once again and then began peeling the wrap of a Starburst candy. Diamond chuckled inwardly, watching her with amusement. She looked adorable, trying to hide her endearing habit.

He was not usually in the habit of watching his employees. He didn't really care what they did in the office as long as they did their job correctly. But there was something about Serena Shield that managed to attract his attention. And the odd thing was that he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

He sighed and reluctantly walked back inside his office. Once seated in his comfortable leather chair, he buzzed his secretary. As efficient as ever, Mrs. Stevens was in his office and ready to take his order.

"Mrs. Stevens, will you get me some Starburst?" he asked casually, placing some money on top of his desk.

Mrs. Stevens was taken aback by his unusual request, giving him a look of astonishment. "Starburst, sir?"

"Yes."

"The candy?" she asked in disbelief, frowning at his odd request.

"Yes, the candy," he answered nonchalantly, "there must be some vending machines around here somewhere…"

"Of course, in the break room, sir," she replied awkwardly. "I will be right back with the Starburst, sir."

Diamond smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Stevens."

Five minutes later, Mrs. Stevens returned with two packs of starburst candies. She threw him an odd looked as she placed the candy on his desk. After dismissing her, Diamond peeled the wrap of a red starburst and put it in his mouth. The pleasant taste of strawberry filled his mouth making him chuckle in delight. He leaned back against his chair and wondered what other things she could possibly like.

The ringing of the phone interrupted his thoughts. Slightly annoyed, he picked up the phone and grumbled, "Yes?"

"Mr. Devlin, Mr. De Winter is on the line, would you like to take the call?" Mrs. Stevens asked in a cool but polite voice.

"Yes, put him through," he replied calmly. Moments later, his phone started ringing again, which he picked it up with a smile.

"What are you doing tonight?" Jadeite asked without a preamble.

"Work," he replied casually.

"It's Friday, no one works on Friday nights!"

"I do. And so do you."

Jadeite chuckled. "Well, I'm out fighting crimes. What's your excuse?"

"Hostile negotiations in Europe," he said succinctly.

"Well, save your Europe invasion for later," Jadeite said playfully. "Come out with me tonight. You need to get out of that cage of yours."

"You have free time from your case?"

"Yeah, I need to get away from all this madness and clear my head. And besides, I haven't seen much of you lately."

Diamond laughed. "You sound like a desperate girlfriend." Both shared a laugh. "Sure, why not? Where do you want to meet?"

"The Mirage," Jadeite laughed with satisfaction. "Meet me around seven. Don't be late!"

Diamond sighed at the irony of that statement. If anyone needed a reminder about time, it was Jadeite. The man didn't even know what the word "punctuality" meant. "The Mirage? I don't think I know that place…"

Jadeite laughed, "Why am I not surprised? Don't worry about it. Your driver knows."

"What—"

"Listen, Diamond," he interrupted impatiently. "I have to go. Don't be late, ok? And do wear something nice!"

Diamond scowled at the last statement as he heard the phone click. It was true that he didn't have much of a social life but it doesn't mean he was lonely. Even when he was younger, he preferred the company of a good book than the company of people.

He let out another sigh and went back to work. It was sometime later when Mrs. Stevens bid her leave that he realized he had worked overtime again. As he prepared several documents to take home, he wondered what Serena Shield's plans were for the night.

The Mirage turned out to be a popular, romantic restaurant much to Diamond's dismay. He looked down at his watch with a frown. He was five minutes early. The Maitrè D of the restaurant politely directed him to a semi-secluded part of the restaurant; the part that was obviously reserved for couples. His frowned deepened as he surveyed his surroundings, which was full of candlelight and roses. Soft, romantic music played in the background adding to the romantic atmosphere.

"Here we are, Miss," the Maitrè D announced softly, snapping Diamond out of his reverie. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the two people in front of him.

He looked up and froze in shock. There, in front of him, stood an equally stunned Serena. _Jadeite, you scheming bastard!_

"I-I'm sorry," Serena said in a wavering voice, "Jadeite said—"

"To meet him here?" Diamond finished coolly. "It would appear that he intended us to meet here…"

Serena fidgeted uncomfortably in front of him. She felt absolutely awkward being so dressed up in front of her boss and seeing him in such a romantic restaurant.

"I'm sorry, please have a seat, Ms. Shield," he invited politely as he calmly rose from his seat and pulled the seat open for her. "It would appear that he deceived us both…"

"Oh…" she said uncomfortably. "Why would he do something like this?"

He smiled and shrugged casually. "Who knows? Jadeite, sometimes, has a mind of his own… You looked disappointed, Ms. Shield."

Serena's eyes widened. "N-no! No! I was just surprised, that's all. I wasn't expecting to see you."

"I didn't expect to see you either," he said stiffly. "I thought this was a guys-night-out kind of thing…"

She giggled at the hint of reproof in his voice. "I'm sorry… should we call him?"

He gave her a pleased smile. "No. I think I would rather have dinner with you. If you don't mind…"

She blushed and shyly said, "No… I don't mind at all."

He gave her a soft smile. Suddenly she became aware of him. She noticed the unusual color of his hair; it was a platinum blond with bangs that slightly covered his eyes. She had never seen his hair ruffled before. He was always neat and cool, always professional-looking. His eyes, the color of deep amethyst, were looking at her intently as if he was assessing her. He looked so different outside the office, more relaxed and less cold. He looked so much more…handsome.

"Excellent," he said softly, his lips curving with a pleased smile. "So tell me, Ms. Shield, were you supposed to be on a date with Jadeite?"

"Oh no!" she laughed lightly. "He told me that his date cancelled on him at last minute and he needed someone to accompany him to the show."

He raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "Show?"

"Yes, but he didn't exactly tell me what kind of show," she replied sheepishly. "He just asked me to go with him…"

"I see," he smiled softly. He was about to say more when the waiter came to their table and took their orders. Once their orders were taken, the waiter politely excused himself and left.

Alone again, Diamond turned his attention back to Serena. For the last couple of weeks, he found himself absolutely drawn to her for some unknown reason. He found it amusing when she stared off into space, daydreaming, with a lopsided smile. He would wonder what was possibly going through her mind that made her smile like that. At the beginning of her internship, many of his employees were resentful of her due to her family's stature. But she proved them wrong. She worked hard and proved her merit to them. He was so intrigued by her that he wanted to know more about her. And now that he had her full attention, he wasn't quite sure of what to say.

_Diamond, you're so boring. It's a good thing you're so rich…_

Jasmine, an ex-girlfriend, had once said that to him. It was meant as a joke but that statement had scarred him. It made him a little self-conscious around people.

"Mr. Devlin?" Serena asked worriedly, "are you okay?"

Diamond snapped out of his thoughts and took a moment to regain his composure. "Yes. Yes, I am."

"Oh… umm… You were gone for a moment," she laughed nervously.

He smiled apologetically. "Please, call me Diamond."

"As long as you call me Serena," she grinned at him. "So tell me, are you and Jadeite cousins? In France, you called his mother 'auntie'."

"We're not blood relations," he said warmly. "My parents and his father were childhood friends. I told you before that my parents were hippies back in the day. So was his father. They flew to Woodstock in 1969 and met Auntie Elena. That's how Jadeite's parents got together. Our families have always been close. His family is like my own."

"How romantic!" she gushed happily.

"I don't know about that. Being surrounded by a bunch of hippies who haven't showered for days isn't exactly romantic," he chuckled lightly. "But both couples make handsome pairs."

"I wish finding someone were that easy," she sighed longingly, "the whole world would be full of lovers."

"There are people who prefer to be alone. There's nothing wrong with that," he said coolly, taking a sip of water.

She looked at him with surprise. "No, of course not. It's just that it's nice to wake up in the morning and have someone eat breakfast with you, you know. I mean, of course, if you don't like eating with people, that's ok too."

Diamond stared at her thoughtfully. Most of his time was spent alone. He was so accustomed to eating alone, doing things alone, that he never gave it much thought. He liked the quiet solitude. "I didn't mean it like that…"

"What did you mean?" she asked curiously.

"I-ah… never mind," he said uncomfortably, not wanting to explain himself.

She looked at him and laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

"Oh nothing," she said, trying to stifle her smile. "It's just that I've never seen you look so flustered before… it's kinda cute."

He tilted his head in surprise. Her answer caught him off guard. _Cute?_

"I mean… you looked adorable for a moment," she continued hastily. "I mean, you know, less cold… I-I didn't mean it in a bad way…"

"I had never been called _cute_ before," he said with a small smile, "or _adorable._"

Serena blushed in embarrassment. The last thing she wanted was to make her boss think that she was hitting on him! She felt relieved when the waiter came to their table with their food. Somehow the interruption broke the odd atmosphere between them.

They ate their food in silence, a peaceful and comfortable silence, when the Maitrè D came by their table. "Excuse me, sir," he said politely, "miss. The gentleman who made your reservation asked me to give you this."

They both looked curiously as the Maitrè D handed them a simple white envelope.

Diamond picked it up and opened it. Inside the envelope lay two tickets to a comedy club. He looked at the tickets with contemplation. He handed the tickets to Serena casually and resumed his dinner. "It's for tonight at ten o'clock."

Serena picked up the tickets. "I see."

They ate in silence once again but this time an awkward silence hummed between them. Diamond shifted in his seat uncomfortably. It had been a while since he had asked a woman out. "Well… Serena… would you like to go?" he asked flatly.

She frowned at the uncertainty in his voice. He sounded as if he was being forced to go. "Would you?"

He looked at her with surprise. Did he want to go? "Yes…" he admitted hesitantly, "yes, I would, actually."

She smiled at his answer. He looked so cute baffled like that. Yeah, definitely cute. She really liked seeing him off guard because he was always so cool and composed. "I would like to go too."

And this time, he gave her a warm smile, a genuine smile that lit up his eyes. "Excellent."

Serena blushed again. He had expressive eyes but when he smiled, the color of his eyes lit up into a light hue of violet. _I really should stop looking at his eyes, _she thought. She sighed in relief when the waiter came back asking if they wanted dessert. Diamond looked at her expectantly and waited for her answer. She declined dessert, which puzzled him. He declined the dessert as well.

"You surprise me, Serena. I didn't think you would refuse dessert," he commented casually, "since you like sweets so much."

She gave him a puzzled look. "How do you know I like sweets?"

"Mmm…it just seems like you would." He shrugged casually, picking up his wine.

"Yeah, well, I'm not really in the mood for it right now," she answered nonchalantly. "Perhaps later."

"Yes…later," he agreed graciously. He looked down at his watch and said, "We have an hour before the show. Do you want to walk around or would you prefer staying here?"

"Walk around," she said quickly. She was feeling a little unsettled being with her boss in such an intimate setting. Especially, a handsome young boss with the most unique eyes she had ever seen.

Diamond paid the bill much to her protest. She offered to pay half considering they were not really on a date but he brushed her protest aside. He seemed a little embarrassed at her offer to pay.

Once they were outside, Serena inhaled the fresh air. It was a beautiful night with a warm summer breeze and a romantic full moon that loomed above them. It was definitely a night for lovers.

"The show is about four blocks from here," he informed her casually. "Do you want to walk from here?"

"Sure," she agreed calmly, "It's only four blocks."

They started walking leisurely with a heavy silence between them. From the corner of her eyes, she secretly studied him. He was truly a handsome man, perhaps as handsome as her brother. He possessed an enigmatic aura about him that made her even more curious about this man. Most of all, the women from the office were curious about their handsome boss. He was a man with a powerful personality, a man that was not easy to ignore. He was aloof and reclusive, which gave him a reputation of being cold and unapproachable.

"You know Jadeite has a weird sense of humor putting us together like this," she chuckled softly. "This almost feels like a blind date."

He frowned in silence, his eyes darkening in deep thought. "Are… are you bored, Serena?"

Her eyes widened at his odd question. She looked at him and stiffened at the seriousness of his expression. "No. Of course not, what makes you ask that?"

"Nothing," he answered. "It was just a question."

She laughed heartily at the silliness of his question. "It's obvious when a woman is bored on a date. She'll usually have one of her girl friends call her and pretend there's an emergency so she can ditch the guy. And you know, the whole time I've been with you, I haven't even thought about calling my friend."

He stopped in his tracks, suddenly taken aback by her comment.

"The truth is, I think you're a very interesting person," she said looking away from him, her face reddening with embarrassment.

That comment was so simple, yet it made his heart soar. For the first time in years, something touched his heart. _Interesting_. Who would have thought that such a simple word could warm his heart?

"Thank you, Serena," he said softly as he began walking again. "That means a lot to me." _More than you'll ever know._

He flashed a bright smile. A beautiful smile, but she couldn't help wondering what she had said that would elicit such a reaction from him. She returned his smile. Somehow, the ice that bridged the gap between them was slowly melting away.

Once he lowered his guard, Diamond was a surprisingly charming and witty conversationalist. She learned that behind the cold façade lay a charming yet shy man.

They were so engrossed by their conversation and the hour flew by quickly. The comedy club was full of emerging talents but the show was fantastic. And for the next two hours, they were both at ease as they laughed the night away.

"That was fantastic," Serena laughed as they exited the comedy club. "I mean those guys were really funny."

"Yes, they were," Diamond agreed, trying to regain his composure. With nothing to say, they merely stared at each other as an awkward silence pursued.

"I think I want that dessert now," Serena said softly, not wanting their night to end just yet.

His eyes flickered with understanding. "Would you like to visit the café we passed earlier?"

"Yes," she replied with a lighthearted smile.

The café turned out to be quite small but it offered an intimate and serene atmosphere. Serena and Diamond spent another two hours inside the café talking, mostly about her life. Diamond was a quiet and attentive listener; Serena felt embarrassed for talking so much. But when she tried asking him questions, he only gave her evasive answers. For some reason, he didn't want to disclose anything about himself.

When their night ended, Diamond dropped her off at her house. He even walked her to the front door. She anxiously fidgeted with her keys when they reached the front door.

"I had a really good time," she said nervously, her heart pounding like crazy. She looked up at him and took a step closer.

"I enjoyed our time together as well," he smiled softly. "Thank you."

He bent over and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. It was a simple butterfly kiss.. He bid her good night and went back to his waiting car. She felt slightly disappointed, until he turned around and glanced at her before leaving in his car. Serena let out a heavy sigh. For some reason she had felt very disappointed when he hadn't given her a real kiss goodnight. She shouldn't have felt so disappointed, she told herself. After all, it hadn't been a real date.

_When did he suddenly become so special? _

Mina silently sipped her orange juice as she casually glanced at Malachite, who sat sitting across the table, reading a newspaper. She studied him in silent fascination, her eyes memorizing everything about him. He looked so handsome in his neat gray suit. She liked the unusual silver-blond color of his hair and they way his eyes turned an icy arctic blue whenever he was in deep concentration. Her hands were twitching; she longed to run her fingers through his silvery locks. Her eyes flickered toward his broad shoulders, wondering what lay beneath his conservative suit.

For the last couple of weeks, their relationship had improved little by little. They were slowly becoming friends. There were still a couple of things that bothered her though. Malachite was careful not to touch her. Not even by accident. He never willingly came to her; she had to come to him.

"Mina, sweetie, Malachite and I will be out tonight," her mother announced as she walked over to the table. She bent over Malachite and gave him a small, affectionate kiss.

Mina silently winced at the sight of them. She felt a small jab of pain when she saw how Malachite smiled at her mother.

"We'll be out all night," her mother continued, giving Malachite an alluring smile. "Don't wait up."

Mina wrinkled her nose in playful disgust, rolled her eyes at them, and disguised her tumultuous emotions with ease. "Don't worry, Mom, I'll find ways to amuse myself." She winked at her mother playfully.

Her mother laughed but Malachite stared at her with a frown. "Just be good, Mina," her mother chuckled and gave her a wink. "By the way, have you seen my diamond hoop earrings?"

"No, I haven't. I thought it was in your jewelry box?"

"That's what I thought, but when I checked this morning, they weren't there. Hmmm... Maybe I left in my purse," her mother said thoughtfully. "I'll be right back." Mina's mother walked out of the room.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Malachite asked casually after her mother had disappeared back to her room.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Probably just hang out with friends."

He tilted his head questioningly. "What kind of friends?"

"Don't worry, Malachite," she smiled at him. "Not _those _kind of friends."

He stared at her for a moment. "I don't want your mother worrying about you...and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Mina's heart soared at the statement. She gave him a wide grin. Her smile dropped as her heart began to pound when he held out a small ring box in front of her.

"I want to ask your opinion about this ring," he grinned sheepishly, "I'm not quite good at this sort of thing. What do you think?" It was like being hit with a bucket of icy cold water. She frowned at the words.

Not noticing, Malachite opened the small velvet box which held a beautiful white-gold diamond ring accented by a row of channel-set diamonds on each side. She gasped at its sheer beauty. With a dull ache in her heart, she let out a small, unnoticeable sigh. "I-it's... It's beautiful, Malachite."

"Good," he smiled, not noticing the fact that she was not at all enthusiastic about what the ring meant. "If you like it, I'm sure your mother would too."

"She's actually prefers yellow-gold to white gold, Malachite," Mina said lightly, trying to hide her disappointment. " And I think it's a bit smaller than Mom's ring size."

"It's smaller?" he asked in surprised. "Hold on. Let me see."

Mina watched as he took her hand and gently slid the ring onto her ring finger. The ring fit perfectly. She felt a sudden ache for him as his soft hands gently caressed hers. She wanted to kiss his hands, to caress him.

Lost in her hunger for him, she didn't realize the thick tension that had mounted in the room. Suddenly she looked up to find him watching her intently, his eyes darkening with an expression she couldn't quite make out.

"You're right," he said abruptly breaking eye contact and pulling his hands away from hers. "Celeste's hands are bigger."

"I'm sure she'll love it, Malachite," she said quietly, taking the ring off her finger and handing it back to him. "She loves you."

He gave her a small smile. "I know. I'm the luckiest man alive. I can't imagine loving anyone else."

His words stung. It was the first time that she felt hurt by such a simple statement. "That's... umm... nice," she said in a choking voice. "I wish you both the best."

Before he could utter another word, her mother burst into the room. They quickly jumped away from each other and stared at Celeste. "I finally found it!" she said excitedly. "Oh yes, Mina, you're agent called! It's about the movie you auditioned for two months ago!"

"Oh. I should call him back," she replied. "So I'll see you kids around," she joked lightly, covering her feelings. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

As soon as she turned away, she wiped furiously at the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Thanks for coming, Serena."

Serena smiled at her Aunt Jane who, for once in her life, looked very happy. Aunt Jane had invited her over for dinner to express her gratitude for convincing Darien into financing the new clothing store. Serena had accepted the offer wholeheartedly. "Of course, Aunt Jane. I wouldn't miss your cooking for anything in the world."

"Come with me to the drawing room," her Aunt said excitedly. "I'd like your opinion about some designs I've received from my latest designer."

"Fashion and food," Serena chuckled. "Things just can't get any better."

Jane laughed heartily, her eyes lighting up. "I'm so excited about my new store! There's so much to do. It's a lot of hard work, but it gives me something to do and I feel so wonderfully exhausted after a long day of planning!"

"I'm glad," Serena replied with a cheer. "It's going to be great."

Her aunt smiled with satisfaction. "I hope so. The store won't be open until next year, but I already have plenty of ideas for it."

"I can't wait to hear them at dinner," she hinted, giving her aunt a playful look.

Her aunt laughed and nodded with agreement. "I get the hint. We'll discuss it soon. Dinner is ready; we were just waiting for you."

Serena stopped in her tracks and looked at her aunt questioningly, "We?"

Jane opened the door to the drawing room only to reveal Darien with a glass of wine in his hand sitting casually on a leather couch. He gave her that lazy smile that made her heart flutter. Damn the man for being so gorgeously sexy.

"Serena," Darien greeted softly. He said her name like a hot caress.

Serena stiffened at the sight of her brother gazing at her body with hooded eyes. For the past week or so, she had ignored his calls. She didn't know what to say, let alone, act around him. She stayed standing in the doorway.

"Come inside, my dear," her aunt coaxed. "Won't you say hello to your brother?"

"Yes, Serena. Is this how you greet your beloved brother? "Come here," he commanded in a gentle purr. "Give your brother a kiss."

She looked at him warily and walked toward him hesitantly. Jane frowned in confusion, feeling the tense atmosphere between the siblings. It was very unusual considering how close the two were.

"Is there something wrong, Serena?" Jane looked at her worriedly.

"N-no, of course not!" Serena answered quickly. She walked toward her brother and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. Darien smiled.

"I just want to thank both of you for making all of this possible," Jane continued in a choking voice.

"Aunt Jane, stop," Serena replied warmly. "Everything's happened because of your hard work. It's all you. Be proud of it."

"I agree," Darien added with a charming smile. "We merely got things started. Take pride in your accomplishments, Aunt Jane. There's nothing wrong with that."

Aunt Jane began to tear up even more at his words. She took a moment to recollect herself and gave them her biggest smile. "Thank you. I'm... I'm going to go check on dinner. I'll be right back." Wiping at her eyes, she smiled and walked quietly out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Darien turned his attention to his sister. "I've missed you," he said softly, studying her carefully. "I've worried about you."

She turned away and took the seat across from him. "Why?" she asked uncomfortably. She needed to stay as far away from him as possible.

He ignored her question. "You've haven't answered my calls," he replied carefully as he walked toward her.

"I've been overwhelmed with work," she lied, looking away from him.

He looked at her intently as he stopped in front of her. "You're lying. I could always tell when you were lying because you were never any good at it." He smiled. "You're changing, too. There was once a time when I was your main priority, and you were mine."

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and glanced up at him wearily. He was close now, too close. His proximity was distracting; it plagued her mind with memories of their last encounter. Flashes of him kissing her breasts, her neck, and her thighs made her heart pulse rapidly. She was suddenly very hot…everywhere. "Things are different now," she said, looking away from him.

"Indeed," he agreed dryly. He grinned and spilled his drink all over her lap. She jumped instinctively at the feel of the cold liquor against her creamy thighs. She looked down in dismay at her stained white skirt.

"I'm sorry," he apologized smoothly. "How clumsy of me."

"It's fine," she said calmly, looking around for something to clean up the mess. Her hands were stopped by the grip on her wrists. Darien reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out a white handkerchief. He knelt down in front of her and whispered, "Allow me…"

Instead of wiping the liquor with the handkerchief, he pushed her skirt up higher against her thighs. She watched as he lowered his head to the smooth skin of her thighs. He let his tongue lap up the drops of wine. She gasped at the feel of his hot mouth so close to an intimate place. He flicked his tongue against the skin of her thigh, enjoying the sweet taste of her. He wanted more…she was so damn delicious. He tongued and kissed her thighs higher and higher, letting his tongue do wild things. Her eyes closed; she couldn't help the gasps and moans that resounded through the room.

Serena's heart was pounding like crazy as she moved her legs further apart to allow him further access. Why was it so hard to stop him?

Darien lifted his head away from her thighs and pulled her toward him, forcing her body up against his. Her low décolletage was tempting. He put one hand inside her shirt cupping a warm, round breast. She moaned as he teased her nipple. With his other hand, he cupped her face and kissed her with the passion of an intimate lover. He growled at the feel of her soft body against his. He would take her here… right now…at this very moment.

She tasted sweet… so sweet… sweeter than honey…more sensual than chocolate…more intoxicating than wine…He groaned against her mouth, not wanting to let her go. Tilting her head back, he plunged deeper into her mouth.

She whimpered as his kiss deepened, one hand gripping her hips against his; the other squeezing her tight ass. She could feel him against her belly, hard and highly aroused. It was exciting… arousing…enthralling to experience the power she had over him. At that moment, she was Cleopatra… Aphrodite… Helen the most beautiful and desirable woman on Earth. It was overwhelming. He wanted her, body and soul. She knew it. She knew he was genuinely in love with her, not just a man ready to satiate his lust.

Serena trembled against his hard body, her body reacting in ways that it shouldn't have. "Stop..." she uttered. He was too busy with her body to notice what she had said. With strength she didn't know she had, she pushed him away. She looked away as she hugged herself.

Darien's eyes narrowed at her trembling figure, wondering what she was thinking. "Stop?"

She nodded shakily, unable to repeat the word. He pulled himself up and walked closer to her. He reached out to touch her but stopped in midair when she flinched. His eyes grew cold. How strange it was to see his beautiful blue eyes, once glimmering with love, now turned dark and cold. It was an expression she would never understand. It was an expression that frightened her. This was a Darien she had never seen before.

"I'm not going to rape you," he stated coldly.

She looked up to him in shock, totally caught off guard by his statement. "I... I... didn't think...you would..."

"I don't need to," he continued, surveying her with menacing eyes.

"I k-know..." she said shakily. "But we can't keep forgetting ourselves like this, Darien. Aunt Jane is in the next room! What if she had come in? It's wrong. In every sense of the word. "

"I love you," he gritted angrily. "Is that wrong? I tried not to, but I can't help myself. I pretended not to be in love with you to fool myself. I didn't want to feel this way. But I do. Now I don't want to stop it!"

"Why me?" she asked in a small voice.

He shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Why do miracles happens? They just do. It's the same with love."

She gave him a look of despair. "Darien, you have to stop this. We can't keep doing this… what if someone finds out? What will they say? What if Papa finds out?"

Darien gave her a look of cold fury; it absolutely frightened her. "Who cares what he thinks? I don't give a damn about him. It boils my blood whenever you talk about him. He's not a goddamn saint! There's nothing good about that man."

"That's not true!" she said defensively, "Papa is a good man! Why can't you see that?" How could he see their father that way? She knew they didn't get along but this was the first time she had seen him like this—absolute hatred. He hated their father.

He stared at her for a moment, the look of fury disappearing from his eyes only to be replaced with wry amusement. "Is he a good man? Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am!" she said with conviction, incensed by his mocking tone. "Absolutely sure!"

He smirked with contempt. "You are lucky that I am nothing like him, love. You don't know what he's capable of. When I think of what he did to my mother…"

Serena looked at him in confusion. The subject was taboo. It was never talked about: his mother who had died in a boating accident. The cause of her accident was still a mystery. "What are you talking about?" she inquired.

He smiled softly, an amused smile. "He was so in love with my mother. She was his world. Too bad she didn't feel the same way. If he couldn't have her, he made sure no one else could."

She gasped, horrified. "He didn't, Darien! He couldn't have!"

He laughed softly, reaching out to touch her cheek gently. "No, of course not. He made her insane."

A tense silence ensued. Serena stared, completely speechless. He only smiled as if he found her reaction amusing. The silence between them was broken when the door burst open, revealing a cheerful Aunt Jane.

"Dinner is ready!" Jane announced happily. "I hope both of you are hungry!"

Serena looked away from her brother and stood up to get away from him. She smoothed her stained skirt with trembling hands. She moved pass him without a word or a single glance.

"Serena, what happened to your skirt?" Jane asked in surprise.

"I accidentally spilled some wine," she mumbled uneasily, "I'm just going to go to the bathroom to clean up."

"Alright," her aunt responded. "We'll wait for you here."

She smiled at her aunt and calmly walked out of the room. Once she was gone, Jane looked at Darien with a beaming smile. Darien, in return, looked at his aunt with a mischievous smile.

"I'm very grateful for all your help, Darien," Jane began seriously. "I don't know how to thank you."

He cocked his head slyly, giving his aunt another smile. "You didn't need my help, you know. You could have done all this on your own."

She was caught off guard by his words. "W-what? What are you talking about?"

His eyes narrowed darkly as he continued to smile at her. "You know what I'm talking about. You could have used his little secret against him. Use it to get what you want, free yourself from this corned life you live…"

Jane stared at him in shock as tears began to drip from the corner of her eyes. "Y-you know?"

He moved toward her and sat in front of her. He reached out to her and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "Shhhhh… Of course, I know," he whispered softly, "it must have been hard for you… keeping his secret for so long… you must have been very lonely… so alone…"

The sound of his comforting voice released the flood of emotions she had kept inside of her. Jane had endured twenty years of a loveless marriage with a domineering husband who wouldn't even look at her, let alone bed her. A husband who ignored her, who didn't give a damn about her.

She sobbed against Darien as he took her within the warmth of his embrace. "Shhhh… let it all out, Aunt Jane," he said softly. "This is the last time you'll cry for him. Tomorrow will be different… you'll be different…I'll help you free yourself from him…"

She looked at him numbly. "H-how?"

He smiled. "Leave it to me."

"W-why are you helping me, Darien?"

"We're family, Aunt Jane," he answered smoothly, "if we don't help each other out, who will?"

"B-but he's you uncle…"

Darien smiled at her darkly. "You're not the only one he hurt, Aunt Jane…"

Jane stared at him, dazed and confused. Memories of the way Zachary had hurt her came crashing down upon her again, eliciting another sob. She hugged Darien and buried her face against his shoulder. He held her comfortingly.

From the corner of the room, Serena silently watched her brother comfort their aunt. When she left the drawing room, she had forgotten her purse and came back for. It was then she had spotted Darien and Jane talking. Their voices were too low for her to hear but she saw her aunt break down into tears; she watched her brother gently comforted their Aunt Jane. She watched the entire scene with an aching heart. This was the brother she loved. Outwardly, he gave an indifferent and cool appearance but inwardly, he was a warm and caring man. _Yes, that's why he's so special_, she thought lovingly. So very special. Her Dary.

From the corner of his eyes, Darien pretended not to notice his sister watching them. He held his aunt tightly, allowing her to cry against his shoulder. He was neither Prince Charming nor a knight in shining armor. Absolutely not. But he knew how to play the part. And in this world, that's all that counted. Besides…whoever could fool the crowd…wins. _Oh, I will win,_ he smirked to himself, _it's just a matter of time. _


End file.
